How It's Suppose To Be
by TraceyVamp1211
Summary: What happens if Sookie didn't survive the fairy attack in Dead and Gone?  Eric is the only one who can fix it by going back in time and changing the past.  Will things change for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So here is my second story. I have had this floating around my brain and I just had to get it out there. This starts off at the end of Dead and Gone, then it veers off into a whole new timeline. Let me know what you think.

I should have fought harder to get her to stay with me. I would trade places with her in an instant if I knew that she would be all right. Seeing my brave, fearless Sookie so broken and bruised, I could barely stand it.

I wanted to give her my blood, but Dr. Ludwig said that it was too late. Her body was too damaged for even my ancient blood to fix. I would have turned her just to keep her, but that wasn't what she wanted. I would rather loose her then have her hate me forever

I sat by her bed side clutching her hand and begging any god or deity or anyone that would listen to help me. I had just found her I don't know if I could handle losing her again so soon.

After losing my memories from staying at her house which seemed so long ago I knew that things between Sookie and I had changed, but I was to stubborn to do anything about it. Then when I finally did remember what we had meant to each other I was forced to deal with Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden before I could even think about going to my Sookie.

When de Castro and Madden had finally gone back to Vegas and New Orleans I thought that Sookie and I might finally get some peace and some time alone together, but then the fucking fairies had to come and ruin everything and take my love, my sweet Sookie away from me.

I was ready to start a life with Sookie. I had it all planned out. When the fairy dilemma had been taken care of I had planned on asking Sookie to marry me. I had never thought that after a thousand years that I would be ready share my life with someone, but every since that beautiful blonde virgin walked into my bar with Compton wearing that white dress with the red flowers on it, I knew that everything that I knew would never be the same again. I had fought these feelings for a long time and now that I was finally willing to admit that I had feelings for a human, she was being snatched away from me.

I could feel the bloody tears roll down my cheeks and I didn't care. If my heart were beating I knew that it would be breaking right now. I knew that others of my kind would call me foolish or stupid, but I couldn't help it. If there was no Sookie Stackhouse in my world, then there was no reason to go on. As soon as Sookie's heart beat for the finally time I would go find the tallest hill or mountain and wait for the rising sun.

I was nothing without Sookie no matter how much I hated to admit that, it was true. She had brought light back into my darkness and love into a meaningless existence.

I lifted her hand to my lips and placed a loving kiss into her palm. "Please Lover, you need to fight and find a way to come back to me. I can't, I won't go on without you Sookie. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone ever. You are my everything, without you I have no reason to be." I waiting for some kind of reaction, some sign that she was still here and would find a way back to me. All I got was the sound of the heart monitor as it made that continuous beeping sound that signaled death.

I let the sobs rock through my body and I didn't care. The most important thing in my life was gone and I didn't care about anything anymore.

For a few minutes I let the sadness wash over me before I realized what I had to do. I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We'll be together again soon my love."

I turned to leave the room when I watched as Sookie's great-grandfather popped into the room. Seeing him here now made my blood boil and all I could see was red. "Get Out!"

"She's my granddaughter, I have a right to see her!"

"You gave up that right when you couldn't protect her. Hell you gave up that right when you asked me to help you meet her. You put her in this danger and now she's gone. GET OUT!"

I was close to having a fairy as a last meal, but the look in his eyes stopped me. I could see a pain in his eyes that mirrored my own. I was just going to walk out and leave him to his grief, but the sound of his voice was enough to stop me. "I know a way to fix this."

It was barely more than a whisper, but I had heard him. I knew that what ever he was going to propose would come at some kind of price, but right now I didn't care. "Well, do it. Whatever it is just do it. Bring her back to me."

"That's not how I can fix this."

"Then how? Tell me now, or else I'll have fairy for my last meal."

He looked up at me in shock over my words. "Are you planning on meeting the sun?"

I really had no reason to hide it. "Yes, I have no reason to go on without her. She was my whole reason for being."

He looked up at me while contemplating something. "You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then we can definitely fix this."

We? "Whatever you need me to do I'll do it."

"I'm going to cast a spell on you that will take you back in time to a crossroads, to an event that had two possible out comes. Obviously the way that it came about was not right. Sookie was not meant to die like this, just like she wasn't suppose to meet Compton first."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was suppose to meet you first Viking. You were always the one that she was suppose to be with, but she had to make the choice all on her own. If you can change how events happen, then this doesn't have to be the way that her life ends."

I wasn't comfortable having fairy magic used on my or stepping into the unknown without knowing all the possible outcomes, but I would do anything for my Sookie. "What do you need me to do?"

Hours later Niall and I were in Sookie's backyard along with Sookie's cousin Claude. Apparently this particular spell took an enormous amount of magic. Having another fairy to help and the magic emanating from the portal in Sookie's backyard would help give more power to the spell. I still didn't feel right about any of this, so I just kept telling myself it was all for Sookie.

I was in circle and I could hear the fairies chanting in a language that even I was unfamiliar with. There was the scent of several incenses in the air and I could feel the magic building all around. I pushed all of that out of my mind and just focused on Sookie. I could see her laying dead in that hospital bed and my heart broke all over again. If this didn't work I would meet the sun wherever I was. I prayed to every god and goddess that I had ever worshipped in my one thousand years that this would work and I would at least get to see my beloved Sookie one more time.

I closed my eyes and I felt the magic wrapped all around me. It was an odd sensation, but I let my mind fill with images of Sookie, remembering all of our times together. The feel of her skin pressed against me, the way her lips felt against mine, the way that her blood satisfied me as no other ever had. I remembered the time that I had lost my memory at her house. She had taken me in and cared for me even when she didn't have to. I could have easily killed her, but even when I wasn't myself, I knew that I was safe with Sookie.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely realized that I was flying, but it wasn't under my own power. It only lasted for a few seconds and when I opened my eyes I realized that I was outside of Queen Sophie-Anne's compound down in New Orleans. I looked down and instead of the jeans and Fangtasia outfit I'd been wearing I was now in my tailor made tuxedo.

Thanks to my vampire recall I knew exactly when I had landed. This was the October before I had met Sookie. The Queen was having a ball just because she could and had invited all of her sheriffs to attend. I wondered for a split second why I had come to this particular time, but when I scanned my surroundings I discovered why. I saw a young, blonde girl crouching down trying to keep warm in the cool night air. She was wearing a dirty t-shirt and torn and dirty jean shorts and a pair of worn sneakers with holes in them. I knew back when I had first been here that she hadn't been worth my time, but now I knew that she deserved my attention.

I went up to her as quietly as possible to keep from frightening her. "Hello Hadley."

She turned to me with a start and looked at me like I was crazy. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your cousin Sookie." It wasn't quite true yet, but she didn't know that.

This surprised her even more. "How do you know Sookie?"

I didn't have time for this. I caught her gaze with mine and started my glamour. "Your cousin Sookie does not and has never had the ability to read minds. She is a normal girl who is nothing special." It was hard to even say that because I knew she was so very special. "You are going to the Hotel Monteleone, there will be a room there for you and you will spend the night there without talking to anyone who does not work for the hotel. You will eat well, bathe and get a good nights sleep. There will also be fresh clothes for you there. When you wake up in the morning there will be money waiting for you as you check out and you will move far away from Louisiana. You will steer clear of vampires and make something out of your life." I paused to see if there was something that I had missed when I caught a hint of her scent.

She was pregnant. She didn't even realize it yet. There was no way that she could take care of this baby even if she did get her act together. I made a decision then that would definitely change everything. "You are pregnant. You are going to take extra good care of yourself for the baby, but you are going to give him up. When he is born you will send him to your cousin Sookie to raise. You will tell her that you are fine, but that there is no way that you could raise a baby, but you know that Sookie can." I pulled out my wallet and gave her a hundred and fifty dollars. "Here, now go."

I fell back into the shadows and watched her hail a cab and disappear into the night. I hoped that I had made the right decision about Hadley's baby, but deep down my instincts told me that I had. This would be the first of many gifts that I would give to Sookie. I learned from the past that she would be stubborn about accepting them, but I would be smart this time. I would woo her like she deserves and treat her like the lady that she is. She would yield to me, that I was sure of, but I wanted more than that. I was set on winning her heart and her love. She already had mine without realizing it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am so stoked with the reviews that I have already gotten for this story. I promise I am not giving up on Rescuing Him, Rescuing Myself, I'm just going with the muse and the muse is with me on this story right now.

I own nothing, it all belongs to Ms. Harris, I just like to take this characters out for a spin.

* * *

It had been a week since I had returned from New Orleans. I had set up spies to keep an eye on Hadley and my glamour seemed to be working fine. She had moved up to Maine where I knew in the entire state there was less than a hundred vampires, so this was a wise choice. She had gotten a job in a grocery store, was renting a little house and had even found a regular doctor to go see and check on the progress of her pregnancy.

I was pleased with Hadley's progress, but I was growing impatient to see Sookie. I knew that I would have to take the initiative since Compton would hopefully not be in the picture and bringing that beautiful angel into my club.

It was two weeks until Halloween and I had dozens of things to do to get ready for it, but all I could focus on was Sookie. I'd been living on True Blood since none of the trashy fang bangers held any appeal to me and Pam was getting suspicious. I wanted to confide in my child all that was going to happen in the future, but I feared that she would think I had gone mad.

I was sitting at my desk writing out the VIP invitations that still needed to be sent out. Pam had taken care of the ones for the customers on the Fangtasia mailing list. The bar would become just a bit too crazy if we didn't make Halloween an invitation only event. My invitations were for some high ranking vampires, the other sheriffs and of course one for the queen. She would always politely decline since she always held a party of her own at the Abbey, but it was a courtesy to at least send her the invitation.

I had found this task boring the first time that I had done it, so doing it for a second time didn't make it much better, but I definitely had a better reason for doing it a second time. This and everything I was doing lately I was doing for Sookie. There was definitely no better reason than that.

Sookie. I so desperately wasn't to fly as fast as possible to Bon Temps to that old farmhouse that held so many memories for both of us. I would convince myself that I just wanted a glance, a peak to make sure that she was truly all right, but I knew that would never be enough. It wouldn't be enough until I had her permanently back in my arms.

I stood from my work and went over to my wall safe. I opened and looked at the two new items that now occupied space inside.

One was a letter that Niall had given to me to give to himself when the time came when he wanted to meet Sookie again. He had warded the letter so that only the person who it was addressed to would be able to open it. I had no idea what it said, but I had a pretty good idea that he was warning himself about all the troubles he would be facing with the other fairies.

The other item was something that I had been carrying around in my pockets six months before my travels through time and I told the fairy that it had to come safely with me no matter what.

I opened the small velvet box and looked down at the engagement ring that I had picked out for Sookie. It had a blood red diamond in the center with two smaller blood red diamonds on either side. The two smaller diamonds each contained a single drop of blood inside, one with mine, the other with Sookie's. The large diamond in the center was a mix of both of our blood. It was symbol of our blood bond and a sign that our blood would always be connected.

Being back in this time before meeting Sookie I was still somehow to hold onto a slight buzzing in the back of my mind that I knew was Sookie's life force. I don't know how that is possible, but it had brought me a great deal of comfort. I returned the velvet box to it's place, closed my safe and forced myself to finish my work.

When I had filled out the last invitation I realized that I had one left over. I double checked to make sure that I hadn't missed anyone, but every VIP was accounted for. It hit me that I had subconsciously ordered one extra one to give me an excuse to see Sookie again. I had wanted to send her an invitation to the Fangtasia Halloween Party, but I kept telling myself that this was not the right situation that I wanted to meet her in for the second time around.

I realized that I was just making excuses for myself. If I was honest with myself I would realize that I was afraid of meeting Sookie again. Everything would be different between us this time. There would be no Compton hovering around and posturing and saying "she's mine" every two seconds. There also wouldn't be murders as the reason that she would come to Fangtasia this time. She would just be coming to a party to have a good time and enjoy herself.

I realized that she would need a costume and a plan started forming in my head to get her to notice me and make it impossible for her not to come even if she was suppose to be working for the shifter that night.

I opened my lap top and did a little searching. I luckily found a costume place right here in Shreveport that had the exact costumes and in the right sizes too. This plan was going to be easier than I thought.

I ordered the costumes to be delivered here during the day, then I left an email for my day man Bobby Burnham to pick up Sookie's costume and drop it off to her house along with her invitation and a bouquet of daisies to her house.

I arranged for bouquet of flowers to be delivered to her house every other day between now and Halloween. (I didn't want to go completely overboard right off the bat.) Then I decided to make some more plans.

I know that in the past Sookie had seen the darker side of vampires and I wanted to keep that away from her as much as possible. She had been through too much with Compton and I wasn't about to have her experience that pain all over again. I also realized that in this time her grandmother was still alive. That might help my plan to pay Mrs. Adele Stackhouse a visit.

I knew that a crazy man named Rene Lanier or Drew Marshall or whatever his name was, was going to start murdering young women soon who had been involved with vampires. I couldn't let him get away with it, so I called in a favor owed to me. I kept the details as vague as possible and I knew that this matter would be taken care of quickly and efficiently.

I sat there letting my mind wander and letting the music from the bar fill my ears. I realized that I didn't want to sit out there and enthrall the vermin tonight. I had other things that I felt were far more important.

I picked up the VIP invitations and summoned my child. She was in my office in an instant. "You summoned me Master?"

"Yes Pam. I need you to make sure that these are delivered first thing tomorrow evening and I wanted to let you know that I am leaving for the evening."

"But Master, don't you want to enthrall the vermin before you leave?"

"Not tonight Pam."

"Eric, excuse me for being so blunt, but what the fuck is wrong with you lately? You have been acting strange ever since you got back from New Orleans. You haven't had fresh blood, you don't want to sit out on your throne, you seem constantly distracted. What the fuck happened to you?"

"I discovered that I lost something and now I'm doing everything I can to get it back." I was out the back door and had taken to the sky before she could even reply.

There was a flower shop a few blocks away from Fangtasia that I stopped in. I was about to go inside, but I needed a piece of information first. I went over to the payphone, deposited the change to make my call and dialed a number that I had memorized, but had never used in this time before. "Merlotte's, this is Arlene speaking, how can I help you?"

The horrible red head who had been involved with the killer and who will soon defect to the Fellowship of the Sun. I would like to end her now, but I knew that would win me no points with Sookie, so I pushed that aside. "I was wondering if Sookie Stackhouse was working tonight?"

"Yeah, she's working until closing, would you like me to get her for you?"

I hung up the phone pretending that we had been cut off. I knew enough about this Arlene that if I kept her on the phone that she would pepper me with questions and I didn't have the time or the patience for that tonight. I went inside and purchased a bouquet of daffodils for Mrs. Stackhouse. Hopefully she would know that they mean chivalry and understand that I would be chivalrous to her and her granddaughter.

As I flew down Hummingbird Lane and landed in the backyard I realized how different the house was going to be, or would have been. The next time I see that Charles Twining, I'll take out his other eye, but he would only come looking for Sookie if Longshadow attacks her for finding out that he was stealing from me. That was another matter I would have to deal with, but right now I had a "Gran" to meet.

As I walked up to the back door I realized that it would seem suspicious for me to come here without a car, but I would deal with that if necessary. I knew that I would not be glamouring Mrs. Stackhouse. That would also not get me into Sookie's good graces. I would have to work with my god given good looks and charm.

I knocked on the door and there stood Mrs. Adele Stackhouse, her long gray hair flowing down her back, bathrobe knotted tightly around her waist and fluffy slippers on her feet. At first glance you would think that she was just a sweet old lady, but I could see the stubbornness that was just below the surface just like Sookie. "Can I help you young man?"

"I hope so Mrs. Stackhouse. My name is Eric Northman and I need to speak with you. I know it's a bit late, but we need to talk about your granddaughter Sookie."

"What about Sookie? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, but she might be someday. May I come in?"

I watched as her southern manners kicked in. "Of course Mr. Northman. Please come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you ma'am, and please call me Eric."

"Alright Eric, then I insist you call me Adele." She led me into the living room. "Please have a seat."

I sat on the sofa and she sat across from me in an armchair. I pushed aside the memories of being with Sookie and the fact that I could smell her all over the house and focused on the awkward conversation I was about to have with Sookie's grandmother. "Adele, I know that you don't know me, but I know quite a bit about you."

I could tell that she was shocked, but she hid it well. "And how is that possible?"

"That is where this gets a bit complicated, but I've made it so that your granddaughter with have some semblance of peace in her life."

"I don't understand."

"I know that Sookie is a telepath."

I could hear her heart rate increase as I said that, but her face still gave nothing away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Adele, you realize that I am a vampire and I can tell when you are lying to me?"

That fact didn't get any reaction out of her at all. "Why are you here Mr. Northman?"

"I am in love with your granddaughter, but I need to convince her to love me again."

"Again? Sookie has never even mentioned a man that she interested in let alone a vampire. I don't think that she has even met a vampire before."

"She hasn't." I went along and told her the story of how I came to be here and certain things that had happened in the past that I was not going to let happen again. "Adele, I want to be with your granddaughter, but I think I am going to need your help and I know that I would like to have your blessing as well. I will always take care of Sookie and I will keep her safe and make sure as few people as possible know about what she can do."

I watched her as she sat there processing what I had told her. "So you know that her real grandfather was part fairy?"

"Yes, I also know her great grandfather as well. It will really never be safe for her to meet them, but it might be better if she were to know the truth."

"She wouldn't understand why I did what I did."

"You aren't giving her enough credit. She's a lot stronger than you think."

"That is something that I will think about." She stood up, came over and stood in front of me. "What are you intentions with my granddaughter?"

I had to suppress the smirk that wanted to appear on my face. I wanted Adele to know that I had only the best of intentions when it came to Sookie. "If I had my way, I would marry her as soon as it's possible which is actually going to be possible in a few months time. If she ever wants it, which she never has, I would turn her so that the two of us could be together forever."

I watched a tear slid down her cheek. I knew that the thought of her granddaughter dying in any sense was not something that she wanted to think about. She quickly regained her composure and held her head up high. "You have given me a lot to think about Mr. Northman."

"All I ask is that you at least consider what I have said to you tonight." I stood up and made my way to the back door. I stepped out on the back porch and turned back to Adele. "I love Sookie with all of my heart. She is the light in my darkness and has given me a reason to live after a thousand years. No one with ever love her the way that I do." With my final words I ran off into the woods and took to the air.

I wanted to turn and head to Merlotte's to try to catch a glimpse of Sookie, but I stopped myself. Halloween would be here soon and I knew that Adele would help me. I would be back with my love soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The past two weeks had been the longest of my entire life. I had to force myself not to fly back out to Bon Temps. I didn't want Adele to feel like I was breathing down her neck to help me and I didn't want to take the chance of running into Sookie. I had planned the perfect meeting between Sookie and myself and that was the way it had to be.

I had been double and triple checking everything around the club and Pam was ready to stake me. I made sure that the littlest details were perfect, down to the gin that Sookie likes and plenty of tonic.

When I rose Halloween night I showered and primped myself worse than a human woman, but I wanted to make a good impression. I was tempted to put on some of my best cologne, but I remembered how Sookie liked my natural scent. She never told me exactly what it was she liked, but I needed every ace in my hole.

As I dressed in my costume I made sure that everything was impeccable from my shiny new boots to the hat on my head. It had been decades since I had actually had to wear anything even close to this and the original character that had worn it was dark haired with darker eyes, but I thought I pulled off the character rather well. I hoped it would have the desired affect with Sookie.

I headed to the garage when I was dressed and went for my corvette and realized that wasn't such a good idea. I was having Sookie picked up by a limo that wouldn't be coming back to pick her up and I had every intention of taking her home, I headed over to my SUV. There was plenty of leg room and a fairly large back seat. (I might be taking a different approach this time, but I'm nothing if not opportunistic.)

I arrived at Fangtasia a little after nine. The party wasn't officially suppose to start until ten, but there were already a few early straggles there. I checked my office to make sure that there was nothing that needed my attention, then I started following Pam around as she was checking on final details. I knew that my child would make sure that everything went as planned, but it was amusing to me to feel her annoyance at me.

Just before ten I decided to leave Pam alone and focus on my own growing anxiety that I did not like in the least. It wasn't like I had never seen Sookie before, but this was technically her first time seeing me and I wanted to make a good and lasting impression.

I managed twenty minutes of mingling before I couldn't handle it anymore, so I made my way to my throne to keep an eye out for my lover. I let my memories of our time together wash over me as I waited for her to walk through the door. My body was aching for her in so many ways. Of course I wanted blood and sex from her, but I also wanted to just hold her in my arms and be close to her. I was going to do this the right way and not fuck things up.

My anxiety was reaching critical mass when I could feel her stronger than I had in weeks. I knew she was close and when her scent wafted towards me I had to fight to keep my control. I scanned the crowd and I watched as she walked through the door in her costume. She looked even better in it than I imagined, she looked better than I had every remembered seeing her even after she'd had my blood. This was the innocent Sookie before all the vampire bull shit beat her down and bruised her spirit. I would do anything in my power to keep her this way for as long as possible.

I knew the _Gone with the Wind_ was Sookie's favorite movie and picking out a Rhett Butler costume for myself and the dress that Scarlet O'Hara wore to the barbeque at the beginning of the movie. I knew that it wasn't the white dress with the red flowers that I had originally first met her in, but it was just as good.

I took a couple of deep, unnecessary breaths to try to calm myself down and made my way casually through the crowd. I tried to pace myself, but it was difficult. I waved to the DJ we'd hired to signal him to play a slow song. I was going to have the first dance and if I had my way I'd have every dance tonight.

I walked heavier than I normally would as I approached her so that I wouldn't startle her. I gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned and looked up at me as I put on my award winning smile. I saw her eyes light up, her jaw dropped, her pulse was racing, her blood was calling to me and I could smell her already growing arousal. That smell just made it even worse for me to be close to her, but I wasn't about to walk away from the love of my undead life.

This was the time to make the perfect second first impression. "Aren't you just the sweetest southern belle around?"

"Not really." Enter deja vu here. I couldn't put my smile away and I really didn't want to. I was happy right here in this moment seeing my lover alive and well.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I don't know what I would do if she said no, but I don't think that she would.

"I don't think that I can."

I started to get nervous, but I could see that she had a playful twinkle in her eye that she got when she was teasing me. "And why not?"

"I don't even know your name. I could just call you Rhett, but I don't think that name suits you."

"I'm Eric Northman. What should I call you? I could just call you Scarlet, but I don't think that name suits you."

"Touché Mr. Northman. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She held out her hand for me to shake. I couldn't resist that simple touch.

"Please call me Eric." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a tender kiss there.

"You are quite the flirt Eric, but I suppose I will dance with you."

I smiled and quickly pulled her into my arms, enjoying the feel of being close to her. "I'm more than just a flirt. When I see something that I want, I go after it with everything that I've got."

"Have you seen something lately that you wanted that badly?"

"Most definitely." The song ended, but I really didn't want to let her go. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'd love a gin and tonic."

"Alright, why don't you have a seat at my booth and I'll get us our drinks." I pointed my booth out to her then headed to the bar for the drinks.

I ordered her gin and tonic and an O positive True Blood for myself and made my way back to the booth. From across the room I could see the strain on her face from trying to keep out all the voices coming at her and trying to keep her shields up. I wanted to tell her that I knew that she was suffering and that I would take her someplace quiet, but I wanted her to tell me on her own time. I also didn't want to scare her off.

I set her drink down in front of her and slid in the booth next to her. I offered her my hand and she took it willingly. I knew that it wouldn't fix all of her problems, but I knew that it would let her focus on my quiet void for a few minutes.

She looked up at me with a smile as she noticed me taking a sip of my True Blood. "You did realize that I was a vampire, didn't you?"

"Yes. You glow." She said it as barely more than a whisper. I knew she didn't want to give away her secret just yet and I was alright with that.

I could tell from her trembling hand and racing pulse that she was nervous and I wanted to say something to make her more comfortable with me. I wasn't going to fuck this up again by letting either of us let our stubbornness take over. I slid closer to Sookie and squeezed her hand. "Sookie, I have something that I want to tell you, but I don't want to scare you. I will tell you when the time is right though. What I do want you to know now is that I like you very much and I would like to see you as much as possible. Is that something that you might be interested in Sookie?"

I sat there looking in her eyes, trying to will her to say yes. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest and I couldn't tell if she was scared to take that step or scared that I would hurt her for saying no. "Are you planning on biting me?"

My inner vampire voice was screaming _**YES!**_, but I knew that she didn't want to hear that, not yet anyway. "No, not unless you wanted me to."

I could smell the spike in her arousal as I said that and deep down in the little part of our bond that I still possessed I could feel a bit of confusion. I was too busy fighting back my own arousal to focus on that. I hadn't sex with anyone but myself since I had been back in this time. Now being close to Sookie was testing my restraint.

"Why would I want you to bite me?" Her voice had lowered a bit and I was incredibly close to my breaking point. I didn't want to do something that it wasn't time for yet.

"Depending on who you ask, a vampire bite cam be a very pleasurable in the right circumstances."

I was expecting her to ask me to elaborate on that, but she asked me something that threw me for a loop. "Eric, why do I feel like I already know you?"

If my undead heart could beat, it would have been pounding out of my chest. I had an idea of why, that maybe our bond came with me back in time and she can feel it to. I knew that it was a long shot, but I was hopeful. "I don't know, but I feel the same way." It wasn't a complete lie, but I just couldn't tell her my theory yet.

She squeezed my hand and smiled up at me. "I think that I would very much like to see you as much as possible too."

I relaxed after that and we enjoyed the rest of the evening. We danced and talked and Sookie was already feeling very comfortable with me. She would lean into me during the slower dances and was happy resting her head on my chest. Both of those were more than fine with me.

It was a little after two in the morning when I noticed that the fatigue was really hitting my poor Sookie. I pulled her by the hand that she didn't want to let go off and led her out the back door. When the cool night air hit her, I could see that she visibly relaxed. "Feel better now?"

She looked nervous for a moment before she masked over her emotions. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I worked the lunch shift at Merlotte's this afternoon."

"Well then, I insist that it's time for me to escort you home."

"Alright."

We walked to my car hand in hand and there was a part of me that wanted to pin her against the car and kiss her and touch her until dawn forced us apart, but I didn't. When we got to the car I opened the door and helped her in. I made sure that her dress was tucked in and zipped around to the driver's side.

I started driving towards Bon Temps in a comfortable silence and Sookie didn't hesitate to take my hand. This was definitely a step in the right direction. "So, were you the one who sent me this beautiful costume and the daisies I've been getting every other day?"

I was going to start this relationship with no lies. "Guilty as charged."

"How did you know that _Gone with the Wind_ was my favorite movie and that daisies were my favorite flowers?

"I want to tell you, but I can't right now. I promise that I will definitely tell you when the time is right. For now I will tell you that I know more about you than you think and no I am not stalking you."

"You won't even give me a little hint to how you know me?"

"No. You will know soon enough." I needed to change the subject. "Did you enjoy my club tonight?"

"You own Fangtasia?"

It's easy for me to forget that this Sookie doesn't know me. "Yes, myself and my vampire child Pam are partners in the club."

"Is that all you do, run a vampire themed bar?"

"No. I have investments in a lot of businesses in and around Shreveport and I am also the vampire sheriff of Area 5."

"You're a what?"

I let a small smile spread across my face, but quickly wiped it away. "The vampires are more organized than people realize. Each state is broken up into areas and each area has a sheriff and the sheriffs report to either the King or the Queen of the state." I could hear Sookie try to contain her giggling and she was failing miserably at it. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face. "This is funny to you?" I kept my voice as serious as I could.

"Oh God, you're serious?"

"Yes. It's been that way for hundreds of years."

"How is it possible that humans don't know about this?"

"Vampires have always tended to keep a low profile."

"Do you ever want to be anything more than a sheriff?"

I looked over at Sookie as she was looking back at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I said something that I never thought that I would ever say, but I let myself say it anyway. "I never in my one thousand years wanted to be king, but I would change my mind to make you a queen if you wanted it. You would make the most beautiful queen ever." I glanced over and saw the blush that took over her face. I forgot how much I loved seeing that color on her face,

"You are such a sweet talker."

"Yes I am, but in this case it's one hundred percent true."

We rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When I pulled into her driveway I could feel her disappointment wash over her that mirrored my own. I pulled around to the back of the house, was out of the car and opening her door in an instant. I held out my hand for her to take to help her down. She took it without hesitation, but as she went to step down she got her foot caught in her dress and she came tumbling down on top of me. I knew that I could have caught her and still stayed on my feet, but instead I just let myself fall back so that she landed on top of me.

I would have been happy just to stay like that for a while, but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate. I was surrounded by yards and yards of fabric from her dress. I slid my hands up to grab her waist and lift her off of me, but somehow my hands were under her dress. My hands were touching her bare thighs and it was hard to will my erection to stay down so I wouldn't startle her.

I couldn't stop myself from brushing my thumbs over her inner thighs and hearing her moan and bucked up at my touch made me feel like I was in heaven. I looked up into her eyes and they were clouded with lust. I wanted her so much in that moment, but I couldn't, not here and not like this.

I sat upright and as soon as I did I realized what a mistake it was. My still hard gracious plenty was pressed against her warm, wet pussy that I could feel through my pants and her panties. With a few quick movements I could be buried inside of her, but I wouldn't.

I took my hands off of her thighs and got them out from under her dress. I went to put my hands on her waist to help her up, but Sookie grabbed them instead. I wanted to ask her what she was about to do, but I didn't.

She took my hands and laid them on her breasts. I wanted to squeeze and fondle them the way that she liked, but this Sookie was so innocent that I just left them where she had.

She leaned forward and put her hands on my face. She pulled me to her, but I stopped her. "Sookie, I don't think that this is a good idea."

The pout that appeared on her face made me want to reconsider that previous statement. She slid her hands down to my neck. "I just can't help myself. I've never acted like this before in my life. It's just that it's like my body knows you and it wants to touch you. Does that make any sense?"

This was one of those times when I wished that I could speak to Niall. Was this a side effect of the spell, was this the bond that I still thought was there between us, or have we always just naturally been drawn to each other? "It makes perfect sense."

"So does that mean that you will kiss me now?" I could see the excitement in her eyes and it was killing me to refuse her. I didn't want our second first kiss to be on the ground.

"No, I think that we should get you inside." With a couple of quick vampire moves I had us both on our feet and heading up to the back porch.

We stepped up to the door and Sookie turned to look at me. I realized that we were holding hands again and I'd never even realized, but I didn't mind in the least. "I had a really good time with you tonight Eric."

"As did I Sookie. When might it be possible for me to see you again?"

"Well, I'm working the closing shift tomorrow night, but the next day I have off."

"So I can pick you up say around eight to take you out?"

A huge smile spread across her face and it warmed my insides. "I'd like that very much."

"Until then." I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but that little minx moved at the last second so that my kiss landed on her lips. This was the first time that I had kissed Sookie where it wasn't tainted with another vampire or that nasty were-tiger. This was Sookie through and through and I was going to revel in it.

When I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer I couldn't stop my fangs from running out. I was expecting Sookie to pull away, but instead she slid her tongue in my mouth and was caressing my fangs with it. My body was going into overdrive at that touch and I knew that I had to pull away soon before I took her against the house with her grandmother inside, but I just knew that I couldn't.

As she was caressing my fang, she pierced her tongue and I tasted her sweet blood. It was even sweeter than before and was untainted by other vampire blood, it was all Sookie. I couldn't stop myself from sucking on her tongue and savoring that little taste.

I expected Sookie to pull away, disgusted by what I was doing, but she just moaned into my mouth and pressed even closer to me. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next.

I pierced my own tongue and slid it into Sookie's mouth. I really thought that she would push away after that, but she didn't. She sucked on my tongue so hard I thought that she was trying to swallow me.

As our blood mingled together I could feel her become more alive inside of me. I wanted more so that it could thrum in the steady beat that it did before. That was my cue to pull back.

We both stood there panting, her from needing air and me to focus on something besides that kiss, the taste of her blood and the smell of her arousal. "Holy shit! That was fucking incredible. Do you always share blood when you kiss someone? Is kissing always like that or is it a vampire thing?"

"No, we don't always share blood. I wanted you to taste my blood so that if something bad were to happen to you I would be able to find you. And the kissing isn't always like that, it was all me."

"You think that you're pretty cocky, don't you Mr. Northman?"

"It's one of my many charms Miss Stackhouse. And I think I should be going before I show you some of my other charms that wouldn't be appropriate for this setting." I leaned in and kissed her once more, not letting it linger this time. "Until our date. Good night Sookie."

"Good night Eric."

I pulled my hand out of hers and I did the hardest thing that I had ever done in one thousand years. I left her and went home.

* * *

So there is Halloween and there first night together. Next chapter: there first official date. Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N First off I have to say that I lied to you. I was planning on making this chapter their first date, but there were some other things that came up that needed their own chapter. I do promise that next chapter definitely will be their first date. Enjoy

I own nothing I just take these guys out for a spin:)

* * *

When I rose the following night I had the scent of Sookie all around me. It caused an ache deep down in my chest. I wanted to be with her more than anything, even if I had to sit in that damn shifter's bar all night to do it, but I had my own bar to tend to. If I didn't enthrall the vermin tonight Pam would be going on a killing spree with the irritating vermin. That might have been enjoyable back in the day, but I just don't have the time or the focus to clean up that big of a mess. I had more important things to occupy my time with tonight.

I had sheriff business to take care of, but that wasn't the most important thing that I had to take care of. I had made a decision since leaving Sookie the night before. I never wanted to leave her again and I wanted her to have the incentive to want to be with me too.

I skipped my shower that evening so that I could keep the scent of Sookie around me in her absence, dressed in my normal jeans, black t-shirt and boots and headed to Fangtasia.

I took the corvette as I usually did and with the wind blowing through my made it easier to clear my mind and think of what I needed to do. If I really wanted Sookie to be with me I was going to need a proper home fit for a real southern lady. My place now looked like a bachelor pad and was not at all what Sookie would go for. And if I was really thinking in the long term I would need a house that would be fitting for a child. Hadley would have her baby in a few months and that added a whole new column to my growing to-do-list.

There was a part of me that knew I was putting the cart way before the horse, but I had high expectations for my future with Sookie and our son. Our son. I was going to be a father, assuming that Sookie didn't have any objections to it, I was definitely going to adopt that little boy.

As I pulled into my usual parking spot, I wiped the smile that I knew was spread across my face away. Being happy around this group was most definitely not good for business. I wanted to shout from the rooftops how happy I was, but certainly not to the vermin.

I walked in the back employee entrance and was immediately met by Pam. I knew that she'd seen me with Sookie last night and would be interrogating me about her and she was going to let up until I gave her details of what happened. "Good evening Pamela." I saw her cringe as I said Pamela. It is the little things like that, that make coming to work enjoyable.

"Don't 'Good evening Pamela' me. What were you doing hanging all over that gorgeous, blonde, busty, blood bag last night?"

I had been about to sit down at my desk to start my ignored paperwork, but when I heard her call Sookie a blood bag, I got very angry. I slammed my fists down onto my desk hard enough to actually split it in half. Everything went crashing to the floor, but I really didn't care. "You will never refer to her as a blood bag again, do you understand?" My voice was deadly calm as I said that and I watched her cower before me.

"Of course. I apologize Master."

"Get this mess cleaned up and find me a new desk." I left my office and went out to my throne. That was another thing to add to my list. Everyone in my retinue would know how important Sookie was to me and that I expected her to be treated that I expected to be treated.

Even though it was still early I was doing my time on my throne. I really wasn't up to dealing with these disgusting fang bangers, but I my phone with me, so I did some shopping. I picked out a top of the line cell phone with all the latest applications and accessories in red, I purchased a beautiful red wrap dress for Sookie to wear on our first date with matching shoes, purse and lingerie and a matching red shawl so she wouldn't get chilly.

I hoped that she would just think I was being generous and not going overboard and that she would just accept everything without a fight, but I doubted it. Sookie deserved to be spoiled and I was more than happy to be the one to do it. I also hoped that it would show Adele that I was worthy for her granddaughter.

When I'd made sure that my orders were going to be rush delivered by ten am tomorrow I started looking through the real estate listings for a suitable home between here and Bon Temps. I knew that my Sookie would call me high-handed, so I hoped that this Sookie would realize that I was just trying to be prepared.

I chose a few prospective houses that I would have my day guy Bobby Burnham go through and photograph for me to check out. I would go through them myself, but that would take me away from Sookie for a night and that was unacceptable.

After I had sent an email with instructions for Bobby on what I wanted done, I checked the time and it was almost midnight. I couldn't believe that I had been out here for so long. I made the executive decision that I had been out here long enough for one night.

I made my way back to my office and I could feel Pam following my the whole way. I wanted to make her think that I was still angry at her, but I couldn't do that to her. As I walked in I could see that she had already gotten me a new desk and cleaned up my office.

I sat down at my desk and started thumbing through the paperwork that needed my immediate attention. "Is there something that I can do for you Pam?"

"Why the fuck is Sookie Stackhouse so important to you?"

Damn that vault of hers. "That is my business, not yours. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Eric, you just met this girl last night and it's like you are some kind of love struck teenager. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her. You've been acting different lately and it's worrying me. You won't drink from any of the living donors, I can't remember the last time I smelled sex on you and now all of a sudden you invite a human here to Fangtasia and you never leave her side. None of that is like you at all."

"Pam, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So I did. I spent the next hour telling Pam about the adventures that we'd had in the previous time line and the mistakes that I would not be repeating. She never interrupted me as I spoke and she kept her face completely blank, but I could feel her torment of emotions. She was feeling a lot of doubt and I had a feeling that she thought I had completely lost my mind after a thousand years. "Pam, I promise you that I have not gone mad."

"I'm sorry Eric, but this is all very hard for me to believe."

I realized that I had one ace in the hole that I could use to prove to her that I was telling the truth and not going crazy. "Pam, when was the last time you felt our bond, like really felt it?"

"A while. I try not to feel it. It would be too much of an invasion of your privacy."

"Well, I want you to really feel it right now."

I pulled back on my own emotions and let the part of Sookie that was inside of me take center stage. I saw it the second that she discovered the third party in our bond. "You've bonded with her? That's not possible. You haven't known her long enough."

"Last night I gave her just a few drops of my blood. "

"Then how…"

"It appears that our bond has also made this journey through time, at least that is what I assume. Plus it's also like Sookie can feel it as well."

"Is that what it always feels like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Love. You are in love with her aren't you?"

I could feel the hurt and pain coming from my child and it was breaking my undead heart. "Pam, what I feel for Sookie is something that I have never felt before, but it doesn't mean that I care for you any less. If I have my way, very soon she will be your mistress." That made me think of my son. "Pam, there's something else. I'm hopefully going to become a father as well."

"How in the hell do you expect to pull that off?"

"When I was down in New Orleans I met a girl outside of Sophie-Anne's compound. She is Sookie's cousin and was suppose to be the queen's pet, but I changed things. She was going to reveal the fact that Sookie is a telepath and the queen was going to send that tool Compton to procure Sookie and just make her life hell. I glamoured her so that she thinks Sookie was just a normal girl with no special gifts. She is also pregnant and I glamoured her into giving up the boy to Sookie."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Absolutely incredible. This is something that I never thought that I would get to experience again. I know that I will have to learn how to take care of a child in this day and age, but I know I can handle it and I can't wait."

"Well, that is a lot for me to absorb in one night. I'm going to go close up the bar, find my dinner, then head home."

"I want you to know that I won't be at the bar tomorrow night. I have a date with Sookie." I know that she wanted to say something, but instead Pam just bowed her head and left my office.

For the next thirty minutes I focused on the paperwork that I had been avoiding. Luckily I managed to get it all finished in the amount of time.

I was closing up my office and getting ready to head home when this overwhelming happiness washed over me. I knew just what that feeling meant. I closed up as fast as possible and raced outside.

I headed for my corvette and I was pleasantly surprised to find Sookie sitting on the hood waiting for me. This was another trip down memory lane. If only she was wearing that tight t-shirt and those Daisy Duke shorts, I would rush home and put on that pink Lycra outfit just to see her reaction all over again. "Sookie, what are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face that happened to match hers.

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night. I've been thinking about you all night long."

I walked over towards her and stood between her legs that she parted just for me. "I've been thinking about you all night as well." I slid my hands over her bare thighs and up to her waist. She was wearing her Merlotte's uniform of short black shorts and a white t-shirt. As much as I loved looking at her legs in those shorts, I hoped she wouldn't have to do it much longer.

She slid her hands up my chest and around my neck. "I don't know what you were thinking about, but my thoughts were pretty racy."

This sweet little southern belle was definitely going to be the death of me. I really wanted to know what she had been thinking about, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her. "I was just thinking about our date tomorrow night."

"I think that you are telling me a fib Mr. Northman."

"Well, it is a partial truth. I was thinking about our date because I had to plan what we were doing."

Her eyes lit up as I said that. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'd like to take you right here and right now," I pressed against her letting her feel how aroused I was. "But our date is going to be a surprise."

I could feel her breath on my neck quickly followed by her lips and I was becoming even harder. "Is there something that I can do to change your mind?" She slid her tongue up my neck and I was very close to taking my lover right her on my car, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

When I felt her latch onto my earlobe I forced myself to pull away from her. "Sookie, I need you to stop now before I take you right here on the hood of my car."

"What if I don't want to stop? What if I want you to take my right here and right now?" Her voice was so seductive that it was hard for me to believe that she really was a virgin, but I knew she was without a shadow of a doubt.

"Lover, when I make love to you it will not be outside on the hood of my car. (At least not the first time.) You deserve your first time to be the most romantic night of your life with silk sheets and roses and candles and everything perfect." I looked into her eyes and I could see tears forming there. "Oh Lover, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me before." She pulled me close to her for a hug. Being close to her brought us both the comfort that we needed, but just as quickly I felt her tense up in my arms.

Before I could ask her what was wrong she pulled away from me and asked me the last question that I had ever expected her to ask me. "Eric, what is a blood bond?"

I was as shocked as a thousand year old vampire could be. "Where have you heard that term?"

"I don't know. It's not like I heard someone say it, it's more of a feeling that I have deep down inside. It's as if I am suppose to ask you what it is. So what is it?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath before I spoke. "A blood bond is when a human and a vampire or even two vampires exchange blood three times."

"We exchanged blood last night, didn't we?"

"Yes. A bond makes it possible for the couple to feel each others emotions. I wanted you to have some of my blood so soon so that I would know if you got into any trouble. The bond is a deep connection through the blood."

"Is the blood the reason why I was thinking about you all night?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make you feel what you don't already feel, it only amplifies your feelings. When you make the exchange three times that's when the connection is solidified, but if you use a ceremonial knife, it makes the bond permanent."

She paused, then looked up at me with that sweet, innocent look in her eyes. "I want to be bonded to you."

I had been waiting for so long to hear those words from her, but I thought it was too soon for her to make this decision. I didn't want her to have any regrets or hate it this time like she had before. "Sookie, I think that it is too soon for you to make this decision. I know that I want to be bonded to you more than anything, but I want you to be sure so that you won't have any regrets."

"I could never regret anything when it comes to you." She leaned in close to me and lowered her voice. "Eric, I love you."

This was the first time that I had ever heard her say it and it was music to my ears. I pulled away from her, took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "Sookie, Lover, are you sure? You've known me for less than two days."

"I know, but it's like my heart and soul sing when I'm near you. I know that I have to go home soon and it makes my heart ache. I realize that I'm inexperienced, but I want you, I want to be with you so much. I know in my heart that I'm suppose to be with you."

I couldn't stop the bloody tears from streaming down my face. "Oh my love, I feel the same way. I love you so much." I crushed my lips to hers and we both reveled in our kiss. I wanted to just stay there and kiss her until the sun forced me to go to ground, but when I felt her tugging on my shirt trying to go farther, I knew we had to stop.

Pushing her hands away was so difficult for me to do, but I did it. "Lover, I would love nothing more than to take you home with me and make love to you until dawn pulls me under, but I want to do this right. I want to show you the respect that you deserve."

"Are all vampires as sweet and chivalrous as you?"

"No, most are manipulative and blood thirsty killers who take what they want when they want it."

"What makes you so different?"

"The fact that I am loved and love in return." I helped her down off the hood of my car and carried her over to her own hunk of metal. Another thing that I needed to add to my list. "It's late and you don't want Adele to worry about you. Also you need to get your beauty sleep for out big date tomorrow night."

"I can hardly wait. I wish that you would tell me where we are going so that I know what I should wear."

"You won't have to worry about that. I already took care of your outfit for our date."

She smiled up at me. "You are going to spoil me rotten Mr. Northman."

"You deserve all that I have to give and so much more." I kissed her once more and helped her into her car.

I shut the door and she clung to my arm through the open window. I looked down and she had tears in her eyes again. "I don't know if I can leave you."

I crouched down, took her hand in mind and placed a kiss on her palm. "Yes you can. I promise that we won't be apart any longer than necessary. When the time is right we'll be together and nothing will be able to keep us apart."

"You promise?"

"With everything that I am." I leaned in and kissed her one more time. "Until tomorrow night Lover."

"I'll think about you and miss you every second until then."

"As will I my love. Goodnight Lover."

"Goodnight Eric."

I wiped more bloody tears from my eyes as I watched my heart drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Finally! This chapter had been biting me in the ass and being a royal bitch. It feels like it has taken me forever and it is my longest chapter of any of my chapters so far, but there is a lot going on in the chapter. We have Eric and Sookie's first officaial date! Yay! There is also just a smidge of lemons here. Now I know some of you might be thinking that Sookie so just in love with Eric and having these feelings because she's had his blood. I will say that the blood is intensifing things, but there is other things going on. Just to let you know, now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i just like bringing these guys into my world for a little while!

* * *

When I rose the next night I could feel that it was even earlier than I usually woke up. I felt more sluggish than usual, but I was still able to get up and move around. I checked the time and it was three in the afternoon. Even with the days starting to get shorter that was still very early for me to rise.

I was tempted to be worried about something being wrong, but when I probed the bond with Sookie all I could feel was excitement and anticipation, the same things that I was feeling. I decided to let it go unless it became a problem.

I heated up a couple of True Bloods, then went to check my email. I got conformation emails that my orders had been delivered on time, I also got an email from Bobby saying that he had delivered what I'd asked him to upstairs and he had attached the pictures from the houses that he had viewed earlier today. I clicked on the link and scanned through the pictures. I knew that if I wanted to be with Sookie full time I at least had to have a beautiful home purchased and ready for her to move in and decorate.

The first house was adequate, but it wasn't really suitable for a child. The yard was too small and the motive was too modern for my taste and I knew that Sookie wouldn't like it.

The second one was slightly better, but there was no pool. I knew that my lover loved to sunbathe and a pool was a necessity. I also loved the smell of the sun on her skin. It was heavenly.

Then there was the third house. It really is true when they say the third time is the charm. That house was absolutely perfect. The backyard was huge, there was an in ground pool with a Jacuzzi and plenty of room for toys and to run around.

There was a sliding glass door in the back that led to the huge state of the art kitchen. It had brand new stainless steel appliances, but there was still a homey feeling to it. It was hard to explain, but I knew that Sookie would fall in love with it.

The living room was large also with a giant fireplace, there was also a dining room, a library, a den that I could use as my office, 3 bedrooms on the second floor, 3 bedrooms on the third floor, all with their own private baths and the fourth floor was a completely open attic space that would make the perfect master suite for Sookie and I. I could tell that Sookie would just go crazy for this house.

I sent Bobby an email to make an offer twenty percent more than the asking price in exchange for taking possession by the end of the week. There was a lot of work that needed to be done, especially on the master suite to make it light tight and secure and I wanted to get started as soon as possible.

The next email I composed I was hesitant to send, but I needed someone that I trusted to work on the house. No matter what my feelings were toward the mongrel Alcide Herveaux, he's good at what he does and I knew that no matter what he thought of me, I could expect total confidentiality. There was a part of me that didn't want him to be around my Sookie. He had sniffed around her enough in the previous time line, I didn't want him to get any ideas again, but I would just have to keep them away or make sure that he understand that she was mine.

The last email that I sent was to my demon lawyer Mr. Cataliades. He has been my lawyer for a very long time and I trusted him explicitly. I needed some information about vampires being able to adopt. I wanted to see how easy or complicated it would be. I also wanted him to add Sookie to be added to all of my accounts and holdings. I was going to take care of her and her grandmother. I knew they were both proud and stubborn women, but I wanted them both, especially Adele to be able to relax and enjoy life without worrying about money.

There was also some important information that I needed sent to the queen in a very discreet way that wouldn't be able to be traced back to me. She was going to becoming into the company of people who wished to harm her and take over Louisiana. Sophie-Anne had her times when she is a pain in my ass, but I wouldn't see her murdered by the coward Felipe de Castro. I do not take lightly to vampires being murdered in my state if I can stop it.

I had downed the first two True Blood and went to heat up two more. My bloodlust was building thinking about the past and I needed to maintain my control with Sookie tonight. I quickly downed both of them, then went to get ready for my date with Sookie. The sun hadn't even set yet, but I was anxious to see my lover. I felt an emptiness inside being away from her for too long.

I showered quickly, then with a towel around my waist I went upstairs to the kitchen. The sun was low enough in the sky that I knew I'd be fine there. I looked into the fridge and the food I'd requested Bobby to pick up was waiting to be packed in the picnic basket I'd also had him purchase. There was caviar, a variety of different cheeses and crackers, a chicken Caesar salad that I knew Sookie liked and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. I wanted tonight to be the perfect first date for my Sookie.

I packed the basket with care adding a couple of bottles of water and a small bottle of champagne, along with the plastic utensils and cup needed. I took the packed basket out to the garage and put that a couple of blankets in the trunk of my corvette.

I went back inside down to my safe room to get dressed. I had picked out a nice light gray Armani suit with a dark blue silk dress shirt that Pam said brought out the blue in my eyes when I bought it. I didn't care about that I just liked the fit and the feel of the silk against my skin. Sookie liked it when I would wear silk shirts before. Hopefully that hadn't changed.

I slipped on a pair of black dress socks and black dress shoes to complete the outfit. I pulled my hair back and braided it tying it with a leather band and I was ready to go. I knew that I was going to be earlier than expected, but I couldn't wait any longer to see my lover.

The sun was down low enough as I drove away, but I stuck to the shaded back roads on my way to Bon Temps just in case. I managed to pull in to Sookie's driveway less than twenty minutes later. I had forgotten how bad her driveway was to drive on. I pulled up behind the house and sent a message to Bobby to have a team here first thing in the morning to repair and pave the driveway. It was more than I had done before, but with Adele still living this time, I wanted to make things as easy on her as possible.

As I got out of the car and headed for the door I realized that I was actually nervous. Sookie and I had never really "dated" before. We had been thrown together in life and death situations and had definitely had plenty of sex, but we had never gone out together where it was just the two of us. I hoped that she would enjoy tonight as much as I hoped she would.

I stepped up to the back door and was about to knock when the door was flung open and a blonde blur jumped into my arms. I steeled myself to keep from falling down this time and held her tight in my arms.

She peppered my face with kisses. "You are so sweet. I love my new dress and I can't believe that you did that and got me a cell phone. It's too much, but I love it."

This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting, but I most certainly would not look a gift horse in the mouth. "It's not enough in my opinion Lover." Our lips med and as I ran my hands over her body I realized that I was touching more skin than clothing. I peeked down while we were still kissing and saw that all she had on was the tiniest robe that I had ever seen. I couldn't stop my hands from sliding under the skimpy robe. I discovered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her robe. I had to put a stop to this right away. I forced myself to pull away from our kiss. "Sookie, we have to stop before your grandmother comes in and sees us."

She smiled a cunning smile and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Gran's not here. She has a Defendants of the Glorious Dead meeting and then she was going to stay the night with Mrs. Fortenberry for the night."

All of my plans for the night tried to fly right out the window along with my inhibitions with a practically naked Sookie in my arms, but I held myself together. We were going to take our time no matter how much I wanted to fuck like bunnies right now. "Even though we are alone, I think it would be wise for you to get dressed."

She pressed closer to me, wrapping her legs around my waist. "What if I don't want to get dressed?"

"I think it would be better for both of us right now if you did. Besides, you don't want us to be late for out date do you?"

"Of course not." She slid down my body making sure to rub against my already straining erection, then she took my hand leading me down the hall. "I think we have a little bit of time. Do you want to help me get dressed?"

_Dear Freya, I know that I haven't been worshipping you properly in a long time and now you are punishing me for it with this vixen. If you could see fit to give me the strength to not fuck this beautiful woman silly in the next say hour or so, I will convert all in my retinue to be goddess worshippers. Your devoted warrior Eric_.

I really hoped my silent prayer was helpful. "I think that I should stay here in the living room while you dress."

She pouted at me, sticking her luscious bottom lip out that I wanted to suck on so badly, "You're mean."

"You are a tease."

"You're loss." I watched her walk down the hall and headed for the spare bedroom that had held the hidey hole in the closet. I remembered Sookie saying that used to be her room.

I turned to sit down on the sofa when her voice stopped me. "Eric?" I turned to look at her and I really wished that I hadn't. She was standing just outside the door and I watched as she slid her robed down her body and it pooled at her feet.

Her body was absolutely perfect. There were no scars from Longshadow or the Fellowship or the stake she took down in Jackson or an of the other messes that she had gotten into over the years. Back then I had thought that her scars were battle marks showing how strong she was, now I realized that it was all just a different form of abuse that she took from getting into vampire politics. I was never going to let anything mar her beautiful skin ever again now that I'd seen it in all of it's perfection.

As I'd been going through my inner musings, I hadn't realized that I had started walking towards her bedroom. I stopped in her doorway and there on the bed was my own personal siren sent to earth to tempt me,

She was laying back on her bed with her legs spread wide for my viewing pleasure. I was absolutely stunned. The room was already filled with the scent of her arousal and I could see that she was dripping wet. If I hadn't been dead already I would have dropped dead of a heart attack at this very sight.

When my brain started functioning again a few moments later I decided to play fire with fire. "Miss Stackhouse, you are being a very naughty young lady." I heard her heart rate increase at my words, but she didn't back down and inch.

"What are you going to do to me for being a naughty girl?"

I smiled down at her as sauntered over to the foot of the bed. "You'll see Lover."

With vampire speed I was down on my knees with her legs over my shoulder and my face buried between her thighs. "HOLY SHIT!" I slid my tongue all the way up her slit to her clit and sucked it into my mouth. She tasted so sweet and untouched. I wanted so much to bury myself inside of her, but this was only for her tonight.

I slid a finger inside of her and she was even tighter than before. "Oh my fucking God Eric, that feels so fucking good!" My lover was not one to swear, so I must be doing something right. Even she only knew that this was just an appetizer to all the things I was planning on doing to her and showing her how to do in time.

I slid a second finger inside of her and a string of expletives came out of her as she started bucking and thrusting against my hand. I could feel her walls begin to clench and I knew she was close. I slid a third finger inside of her curling them up so that I was stroking her g-spot and she came harder than I had ever seen her come before. Her sweet juices were spilling all over my fingers and I couldn't let that go to waste.

I pulled my fingers out licking them clean that proceeded to do the same to my Lover. She was moaning and writhing under my ministrations. It didn't take long for her to come again and collapse down on the bed.

When I was finished I stood up and leaned over my panting and smiling Sookie. "Are you all right Lover?"

"I am fan-fucking-tastic. Can you do that again?"

I smiled down at her, pleased that she enjoyed herself. "Some other time Lover. Right now I am going to go wait for you in the living room while you get dressed." I leaned down and kissed her before I disappeared into the living room.

I was pacing around the room to keep from going back for my of my Sookie when I heard her walking down the hall. I turned and looked at her and my mouth dropped open. She was an absolute vision. She had barely an make up on, her hair was hanging down her back in natural waves and the dress that I had picked out for her fit like a second skin. "Lover, you look absolutely beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself. I would have mentioned that sooner, but I was very pleasantly distracted."

"Well then we better get going before you get distracted again."

"What if I want to be distracted again?"

I walked over to her and slid my arm around her waist. "Lover, we will down that and so much more another time, but right now we have a date to go on." I led her outside and helped her into the corvette.

When she was settled I took off towards Shreveport. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"You can't wait a little while longer to find out? I promise that you will enjoy what I have planned."

"Alright." We chatted back and forth with her asking me questions about being a vampire and if I liked being one.

It was almost eight o'clock when we pulled up into a private airstrip on the outskirts of Shreveport. I could fell when she saw what my surprise was. "Oh my God! Eric you planned this just for me?"

"I thought it would be fun to see the city at night and my friend Robert, who was a Were, has been flying hot air balloons for awhile. He usually one has them out for fairs or carnivals, but with some convincing and telling him that it was a special occasion he agreed to do this for me."

"You are the sweetest man in the entire world."

"Only for you." I pulled up near where Robert had the balloon set up, I got out and zipped around to help Sookie out. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet. "Wait one second." I got one of the blankets and was back by her side in an instant. She smiled up at me as I led her over to the balloon.

I helped her into the basket and jumped in behind her. "Sookie, I would like you to meet Robert Tyler, Robert, this is my Sookie." My lover being the polite southern belle shook his hand and exchanged pleasantries.

"Are you folks ready for take off?" I felt Sookie tense beside me. I knew that she had fears with take offs and apparently that also included hot air balloons as well as airplanes. I pulled her closer letting her know that she was safe with me and let Robert know we were ready. "Up we go."

Flying in a balloon was no where near as good as flying on my own, but it was still very pleasant. I could feel Sookie's excitement at being this high and taking in the view of the city. "How would you feel about flying with just me some time Lover?"

"Do you know how to fly a hot air balloon?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "No Lover, one of my vampire abilities is that I can fly."

She looked up at me, stunned. "Is that safe, me flying with you like that?"

I could feel her anxiety and a chill run through her. I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and held her tight to me, tighter than before. "I would never let anything happen to you." I knew that on some level that I was hurt by her questioning my ability to keep her face and I tried to hide it, but I knew that I failed.

She turned in my arms and looked up at me. "Eric, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Eric, nothing is going to happen to me, not with my big, strong, vampire protector here." She pulled me down to kiss her and that calmed me enough so that we both could enjoy the rest of our ride.

After being up in the air for almost two hours I could feel that Sookie was hungry and the chill of the air was more than the blanket I'd brought could keep away, so I had Robert take us down.

We said our goodbyes and I quickly ushered her back into the corvette. I made sure she was snuggled in with the blanket, then I got in and headed off to the next part of out date. "Where are we going now Eric?"

"Well, most dates, at least from what Pam tells me, include a meal of some kind. I can tell that you are hungry, so I'm taking you someplace special for you to eat."

"You don't have to go to a lot of trouble just for me. I know you don't have to eat and I'm a simple girl. I wouldn't mind just a sandwich or something simple."

"Give me a little credit Lover. You definitely deserve more than a sandwich and it really isn't any trouble at all."

I held her hand as I drove down the back roads of Shreveport until I came to a private dirt road. I got out, unlocked the gate, then came back and drove about a mile. At the end of the road was a beautiful lake with the full moon shining down making the view perfect.

I stopped the car and took Sookie's hand and brought it to my mouth to kiss it. "Stay here Lover. I need to set up your dinner. I'll be right back." I leaned in and kissed her lips, then zipped out of the car.

I got the basket and the other blanket out of the trunk, went over close to the shoreline and set everything up at vampire speed. When everything was set up and perfect I zipped back to the car to retrieve my lover. I opened the door and offered her my hand. She took it and smiled at me as I helped her out.

I led her over to our makeshift picnic area and I could feel her joy and happiness bubbling up inside of her. "Oh Eric, this is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me before."

"Anything for you. It's worth it just to see that smile on your face,

I helped her down onto the blanket and sat down beside her. She looked at me, then at the foot of space between us in disgust. She crawled over and curled up in my lap. "Much better." She fixed herself a plate while I was caressing her arm and kissing her neck. "Eric, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Lover."

"Earlier when I asked you if it was safe to fly with you, you got all tense and freaked out. Why?"

I tensed again. I had hoped that she would forget about it, but I knew she would want to know what was wrong. I decided that this would be a good opportunity to ease her into what I had to tell her. "I'll answer your question, but will you answer one of mine first?"

"Of course."

"I know this is going to sound completely irrelevant, but I want you to know that it is. Do you believe in magic?"

"Do you mean magic tricks like pulling a rabbit out of a hat or sawing someone in half?"

"No, those are all tricks. There is no _real_ magic involved. What I mean is magic spells and potions and things like that?"

"I've never really thought about it before. I think maybe I do. I mean for a long time people only thought vampires are real in stories and legends, so I guess that anything is possible."

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything. I barely know you, but I feel as if I've known you my entire life."

I thought bringing her secret up would help her believe my secret. "I want you to know that I would never lie to you. I want you to know that I know your secret."

I felt her tense in my arms, but she didn't pull away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about." She kept her eyes down and kept eating.

"Sookie, you don't have to lie to me. I want you to trust me with your secret and I'll trust you with mine. I would never let anyone know that you are a telepath."

I watched her put her plate down and I could feel her tears splash down on my hand and it broke my undead heart. "Is that the only reason that you want me? Are you just using me to get me to use my telepathy for you?"

I turned her so that I could see her face and she could see mine. I placed my hands on her face and wiped away her tears. "Lover, I would never use you for your telepathy ever again."

Her tears dried up as she looked at me utterly confused. "What do you mean ever again? You've never used me for my telepathy before."

"Sookie, what I have to tell you is going to be hard and I won't be able to tell you everything right away, but I hope you believe me, I need you to believe in me." I paused and took an unnecessary breath. "Sookie, I've come back to this time from the future."

Her face and her feelings went completely blank. She shut down on me and it scared the shit out of me. "Why would you do something like that? How would you do something like that?"

I tried to probe for some feeling, some anything from my lover, but there was nothing. "It was a great deal of magic that brought me here and I came here for you Sookie. Something horrible happened to you in the original timeline and you didn't survive." I pulled her close, holding her tightly and feeling my own bloody tears start to roll down my face. "There were so many things that I never got to tell you and I couldn't go on without you. I was ready to meet the sun I was so devastated. I didn't, I couldn't face life without you in it. You brought light back into my darkness and I was too selfish to let you go. When I was given the chance I took it. I would have gone to hell and back for a way to save you."

She looked up at me and wiped the tears from my face. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"More than anything. Before, when I met you the first time I didn't treat you as you should have been treated. I promise you that will never happen again. I want to be with you as long as you want me. I want to take care of you and your Gran and even your brother Jason if you want me to. I want all of you to be comfortable and happy and to have a good life."

"Eric, I can't ask you to do that. I would feel like a kept woman if you were to do that."

That was something that I had hoped she wouldn't feel that way again. I guess I had to pull out the big guns on this one. "Would it make any difference if you were my wife?" I had wanted to wait at least until the bill passed to make it legal for vampires and humans to marry, but I needed her to know that I was committed to her and that I truly loved her and would care for her entire family.

She hesitated before she spoke. "It would make a difference, but it's not possible so it's not something that we have to worry about."

"The law will be put into effect by the beginning of February and it will be legal." I took her hand and her chin and forced her to look at me. "Lover, I want you to know that this right now is not an official proposal. It is a pre-proposal."

She smiled at that. "What is a pre-proposal?"

I couldn't stop smiling back at her. "It means that I plan on, sometime in the very near future, to put together a romantic night and ask you properly to be my wife." I could still feel just a bit of skepticism inside of her. "You believe me don't you Sookie?"

"You won't keep me waiting too long, will you?"

"Of course not Lover."

She curled up closer to me after picking her plate back up and continuing to eat. "Will you tell me more about what we were like in your time?"

"Of course Lover. How about each day I tell you something from our previous time together. Would you like that?"

"Very much."

"Alright, where should we start?"

"How did we meet in your time?"

I smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "That was the best day of my entire existence. It had started out very dull and boring. I had been sitting on my throne at Fangtasia enthralling the vermin as Pam calls them." Sookie giggled at that. "My mind was on some of the other places and some of the other things that I could have been doing, when in walked this beautiful angel wearing a white dress with red flowers on in."

"That's one of my favorite dresses."

"It's one of my favorites as well."

"Maybe I'll wear that for our next date."

"I'd like that very much. Anyway, you were a breath of life and light in my sea of darkness. You came in with that fool Compton."

"Who?"

"I forget that in this time you haven't met him yet and I hope it stays that way. At that time you were involved with another vampire named Bill Compton. He had brought you to Fangtasia to help you with a delicate situation that had vampire involvement."

"What kind of situation?"

I was hesitant to tell her this, but she needed to know. I would not keep even the smallest detail from her. "Your brother was accused of murdering two women who possessed bite marks on their person."

"Oh God! That boy is always getting into some kind of trouble. He didn't really do it, did he?"

"No, the murderer was eventually dealt with, but that is a story for another night. I was watching as you questioned the bartender and I summoned you to discover what you were there for. When you stepped up on the stage I realized that no matter what I had to have you. I would have taken you that very night, but you claimed to be Compton's human. I could have ordered him to give you to me, but I knew that there was something special about you and even then there was a part of me that wanted you to be mine willingly.

"I wanted to keep you there talking as long as possible, but you suddenly said that we had to get out because there was going to be a raid. I accused you of being a police officer, but you pointed out the real one in the crowd. I said that we had nothing to worry about, but you said that there was a vampire feeding from a human in the bathroom. That is definitely not permitted, so I snuck all of us out the back. I had to watch you leave with Compton and there was nothing that I could do about it and I hated it."

"Wait a minute, is this Compton any relation to old Jessie Compton who lives across the cemetery from me?"

"Yes. Bill said that he came back to Bon Temps after Mr. Compton died to start main-streaming with humans, but he was really sent for another reason. I still suspect that he had something to do with that man's death, but I won't know for sure for a few more months."

"Why was he sent here?" She followed that question with a yawn. I could feel the exhaustion overwhelming her and she was fighting it to listen to my tales. It was time to go.

"That is also for another story my love. It's time to get you home. You are exhausted." I pulled her off my lap and set her back on the blanket while I packed up the leftovers.

"Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"I don't want to go home and stay in that house all by myself."

"Would you like me to stay with you Lover? I would have to go to ground before dawn, but I would stay with you as long as you want."

She crawled over and slid her arms around me. "Eric, I would never let you sleep in the ground. I would never want you to risk your safety like that." She paused and I looked down at her looking back up at me. "I want to go home with you."

I was stunned and I knew that she could see it on my face. That was the last thing that I expected her to say or even suggest. "Are you sure that's what you want to do Sookie?"

She wrapped herself tighter around me. "Eric, I feel more comfortable with you that anyone else. Besides, if we are going to get married, I'll have to get used to living with you."

I pulled myself out of her grasp and with vampire speed I repacked that picnic basket, zipped it back to the trunk, then came back, scooped up my beloved bridal style, blanket and all and carried her back to the car. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled close to me.

By the time I'd gotten her settled into the car she had fallen asleep. She looked like an absolute angel as she slept. I wanted to get home with her as quickly as possible, but I wouldn't do anything to disturb her.

It took me less than twenty minutes even at my slower speeds to pull into my garage. I zipped the picnic basket inside to the kitchen, quickly put everything away and went back out to retrieve my beloved. She was still sound asleep and didn't even flinch as I picked her up and carried her inside.

I carried her down to my safe room and set her gently on my bed. I knew she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in her dress, so I quickly slipped off her shoes and removed her dress. I couldn't stop my fangs from running down as I pulled her dress away. My little minx had forgone wearing any underclothes with her dress.

I was trying really hard to control myself. I forced my fangs to retract, but seeing her in all of her naked glory made other parts of my body uncontrollable. I wanted to touch her and taste her and take her right there, but I wouldn't when she was exhausted and asleep.

I grabbed one of my t-shirts from the closet and slid it over her head and tucked her into my bed.. My bed! My love was in my bed, soon it would be our bed. We would be in our new house and hopefully making wedding plans.

As I looked around the room I had to decide if I wanted to keep this place or sell it. If Sookie liked it for any reason I would keep it, but I would leave it up to her.

I went into the bathroom, undressed and took the fastest shower on record. I didn't want to leave Sookie alone any longer than necessary.

I came out of the bathroom only a few minutes later with just a towel wrapped around my waist and Sookie was still fast asleep. I was tempted to slide into bed naked like I always did, but I didn't want Sookie to feel uncomfortable in anyway.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black, silk sleep pants. I dropped my towel so I could put them on when I heard a sharp intake of breath come from the bed. I looked over my shoulder without turning around and saw my love sitting up in bed practically drooling as she gawked at my ass. She always loved my ass and I couldn't help but smile at her. "See something you like Lover?"

"Mmmhmm."

I slid my pants on while still watching her over my shoulder and she was pouting as I covered my ass. I zipped over and climbed into the California king sized bed with her. "Don't worry Lover, you can see any part of me you want anytime you want, but now you should rest. Dawn is coming and I'll be dying for the day. You can move around all you want when you wake and it won't disturb me. I left you the code for the door on the night stand."

"Okay." She turned and curled up against me and I held her tight. "Good night Eric."

"Goodnight Lover." I went to my day time slumber happier than I had ever been in one thousand years.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I am so sorry that this update took so long. The muses have not been kind to me lately, but they are slowly starting to come back. I was trying to post this yesterday, but my turkey coma took it out of me. I promise that I will try not to go so long between updates. I'm going to hush now and let you get to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

As I was pulled from my daytime rest the following day, I felt very strange and it wasn't caused by the extra weight that was now laying very comfortably on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of my Sookie sleeping peacefully on top of me. Her warmth and scent washed over me causing my gracious plenty to rise and my fangs to click out.

Those parts of me were "up" and ready to go, but the majority of my body was feeling sluggish for some reason. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it was one-thirty in the afternoon. How the fuck is this possible? I had only been awake once during the day in my entire existence and that was at the Pyramid of Giza hotel at Rhodes and it was Sookie that had awakened me and my life was in danger. Right now Sookie was asleep and I was perfectly content right were I was. I listened closely and there was nothing out of the ordinary happening in or around the house, so I was thoroughly perplexed.

I wanted to feel concerned about this new predicament, but if this meant that I could spend more time with Sookie, even here in my day chamber, than I would take it. I had wasted too much time with my politics and her stubbornness and pride. I was determined to not let those things come between us ever again.

I was decided to just lay still and let my beautiful lover sleep. I listened to her even breathing and steady heartbeat like it was the softest melody that I had ever heard. It brought me more comfort than anything else.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face, then gently run my fingers over her bare arm. Her skin was silky soft and smooth. I ached to run my hands all over her body, but it wasn't the time yet. I needed her to know more about our past before I took us to the next level. This Sookie was so sweet and innocent when it came to the ways of the world, especially the vampire world. I was determined to be honest with her about everything, but I still feared that what I told her would be too much for her to handle. She had taken everything very well so far, but that all could change and I couldn't bare to lose her again. As I was thinking over everything I felt her start to stir above me.

She lifted her head up and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. She looked down at me with a smile on her face. "Hey handsome, you're up."

"Yes I am." In more ways than one.

"Did I really sleep the entire day away?"

"No, actually I am up much, much earlier than normal. At my age I usually rise about an hour or so before sunset. This is an abnormal occurrence."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon."

"Is this bad for you? Do you feel alright?"

"I'm a bit sluggish, but I think some blood would help with that. Other than that I am perfectly content where I am."

I looked up and she was still smiling, then she did something that I hadn't expected her to do. She pulled her hair back exposing her neck for me. "I want you to drink from me."

It was so very tempting, her offering and the smell and the sight of her blood pumping away, but I didn't think that I would be able to control my bloodlust right now. "Sookie, I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink your blood right now."

"Why not? You need blood, I'm offering."

"And I appreciate the offer, but I think True Blood would be better for me right now."

"Isn't fresh blood better especially right from the source?"

"Yes, but…"

She put her fingers to my lips to stop me. "You said that we are going to get married soon, right?" I nodded my head to confirm that. "I'll give you my blood when we married right? I don't think I could handle you feeding from someone else. I want to take care of you."

I gently pulled her hand away so I could answer her. "Lover, of course I'll take your blood when we are married and I haven't had blood that hasn't come in either a bag or a bottle in almost two months. I will never feed from another ever again. And I understand that you want to take care of my needs as much as I want to take care of yours, but the problem with this is that for vampires there is little difference between feeding and fucking. The two are intertwined and if I were to drink from you right now I would be able to control my bloodlust because of how amazing your blood tastes to me and I don't want to do that to you."

Sookie reached up and traced her fingers over my lips and face and down my neck. It was taking all of my strength to keep my inner beast that wanted to fuck her at bay. "So you're saying that if you drink my blood, you will have sex with me?"

"Usually I have more control, but with you I seem to have little to no control right now. I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you the way you deserve, but that won't happen when I'm in the throes of bloodlust."

"What if I wanted you to fuck me, right here and right now?" She slid down my body so that she was above my gracious plenty with only my thin sleep pants separating me from her warm, wet heat.

She was in a position that I could fuck her so easily and I wanted to more than anything, but I somehow managed to control myself. "Sookie, I want your first time to be perfect, not some rushed experience where I might hurt you. Can you wait so that I can make the experience perfect for you?" I looked into her eyes and caressed her face to let her know how hard it was for me to hold back.

"You need to plan something very, very soon or I won't be able to control myself. Do you understand me?"

"The sooner the better my love." I kissed her quickly on her lips then lifted her off of me. I set her down on the bed as I went and heated up four bottles of True Blood. I knew that with Sookie close I was going to need every one of them. "What would you like to do this evening Lover?"

"You know what I would really like to do." I looked over at her and she was actually smoldering at me as she ran her hands up and down her body. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Besides that Lover."

She pulled her hands away and pouted at me before she spoke. "Well, I guess I'm going to tend to my human needs, then I need to find something to eat, I'm famished."

I watched her disappear into the bathroom and I was angry at myself for not keeping human food down here for her. I wanted to go upstairs and fix her breakfast to show her that I could cook even though that I didn't eat and that I would be a good husband to her, but I knew that the sun was shining directly into the kitchen. I was selfish enough to not want to burn to feed my lover.

Sookie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a smile on her face as I was finishing my second bottle of True Blood. "Lover, there is plenty of food for you upstairs in the kitchen. I would fix you breakfast, but the sun is shining directly in the kitchen right now and I don't think you want me to be char broiled before you have your way with me."

She came over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "I don't ever want you to be hurt. Just the thought of something happening to you breaks my heart."

"The same here Lover."

"I'm going to run up and fix myself so breakfast real quick and I'll come right back." I leaned down and kissed her, then watched her disappear upstairs.

I decided to check my email while Sookie was fixing herself breakfast. I received one from Bobby saying that my offer had been accepted and he would have the keys for me by Friday. This was excellent news. I was anxious to get the work started and for Sookie to see it.

The next email was from Alcide Herveaux about the work that I needed him to do on our new home. He said that he wanted to take a look at the property the following weekend if possible so that he could estimate what he would need to get started. I sent a reply saying that was fine and that I would throw in a substantial bonus to have the work completed as quickly as possible.

I was feeling really great right now. My love was with me, I now had our new home purchased and in a few short days the work would begin and we would be that much closer to starting our new life together. We would be able to get married in a few short months and then everything would be perfect. I knew that there was always the possibility of something coming up to bite me in the ass, but I was positive I had everything under control for the time being.

I was about to look through some of my sheriff business emails when I heard Sookie yelp and I could feel pain radiating from her hand. Without even thinking about what I was doing I ran upstairs at vampire speed to tend to her.

She was in the kitchen with her hand in the sink running cold water over it. I zipped over to her and I could see that she had burned her hand rather badly and it had already started to blister. "My love, what has happened to you hand?"

"I was trying to hurry and finish my breakfast so I could get back to you. I'd taken my pan of eggs of the burner and plated them, then I went to turn the burner off and I dropped my hand right into the flame. It was so stupid of me to do that."

"It wasn't stupid Lover, it was an accident." One that was not going to happen again. I was switching to an electric stove as soon as possible.

Even with her hand under the cold water I could still feel the heat and pain radiating through her hand. I couldn't stand to have my love in that kind of pain if I could help it. I took her hand out from under the water, pricked my finger on my fang and rubbed my healing blood onto her burn. She hissed at the initial touch, but soon I could feel her pain fade away and I watched the blisters disappear.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her palm. "All better."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome my love." I watched her look up at me. She was feeling happiness and appreciation that I was here and had healed her, but as she looked at my face her feelings turned to shock. "What's the matter Lover?"

"Eric, you're standing in the sun."

I looked down and there was sunlight shining down on my hands. I waited for the burn and pain, but it never came. It was the most extraordinary sight ever. After being in the dark for over a thousand years, it felt strange to be in the sun, but I had to know if this was true or just some kind of fluke.

I turned and made my way over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight.

I had resigned myself to spending eternity in the cold darkness, but apparently I was given some kind of reprieve. I could feel the sun's warmth on my cold skin and it felt absolutely wonderful.

I closed my eyes and let myself bask in these new sensations. I also let myself feel everything that was inside of me and that was when I felt the magic flowing around me. It wasn't like a bubble surrounding me that may burst at any moment, it was more like a second protective skin.

Niall. This had that fairy written all over it. I didn't know if this was some kind of side effect to the spell that was cast to send me back here, or if this was a possible gift for coming back to save Sookie. I knew that I should have asked more questions before allowing him to work magic on me, but I'd been out of my mind with grief and now as I watched my beloved walking towards me in the bright sunlight, I knew that it didn't matter. This was were I wanted to be, where I was meant to be now. This changed things for the better for both of us.

There had been so many times in the past that I had been with Sookie after she had been out in the sun and I had longed to share that experience with her. I wanted to see her with the sun reflecting over her hair and skin. Now apparently my wish had been granted.

Sookie walked up to me and ran her hands over my bare chest and arms. "Eric, how is this possible?"

"Magic. I think that the person who sent me back to this time bestowed me with this amazing gift."

"Is it permanent?"

"That I'm not sure of. We will just have to take this one day at a time." I pulled her close to me and walked us back inside. "Now my love, let's get you something to eat."

After Sookie had eaten I actually had to convince her to come outside with me. I knew it wouldn't take much to convince her, she loved her sun and tanning, but she was worried about me charring in the sun. I loved her even more for her concern and promised that I would go inside the second I even felt the slightest twinge that I might be burning. My second skin seemed to be securely in place, so I really wasn't worried.

As we were sitting by the pool soaking up the rays of the sun I contemplating some things. I realized that this was one of the best days of my life. Seeing my Sookie out in the sun where she seemed to be the happiest made everything that I had ever suffered through worth while. I could die my final death after this day and I would go with a smile on my face.

I couldn't help but notice my Lover watching me like a hawk. The fact that she was worried about me made my love for her grow even more. It had been so long since somebody had cared about me for purely selfless reasons, not because they wanted something out of me. It made me want to keep her with me all the time now more than ever. I don't think I could handle her leaving, but I knew that I would have to manage for just a little while longer.

We had been outside for a few hours and as the sun dropped lower in the sky I could see Sookie start to relax. I stood up from the lounge chair I had been sitting in, I went over to her chair and scooped her up into my arms. "See Lover, I'm still as fit as a fiddle."

She put her hands on my face and looked into my eyes. "Are you a hundred percent sure of that? I don't like this. I mean I like that you were able to spend the afternoon with me, but the uncertainty is killing me. Is this temporary? Is this permanent? I don't like not knowing. I don't think I can handle anything bad happening to you." I watched a tear slid down her cheek as she wrapped her arms me and buried her face in my neck. Her tears and pain broke my undead heart.

"Lover, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I'm sorry Eric, I just hate not knowing what's going on. What is this? Is it just a one time thing? If it is, that is a horrible tease, just waving the sun in your face, then yanking it away from you."

I put my lips to hers to keep her from going on. I felt her relax under my touch and she started pressing closer to me. I wanted her so much, to comfort her in the most basic way possible, but I wouldn't. I had a plan and I was not going to ruin it.

I begrudgingly pulled away from our kiss and I heard her whimper at the loss of contact. I growled deep in my chest wanting to make her whimper for a whole different reason. "Lover, even if this is just a temporary situation, I want you to know that I will never regret it. I have always wanted to see you basking in the sunlight that you love so much. If this is the only day out in the sun that I will get, then I will cherish it for the rest of my existence."

Her tears that had stopped were now flowing steadily down her face. "Isn't there some way that we could find out if this is a one time thing or more permanent? I don't want us to be in the dark about this and I don't want you possibly hurting yourself going out in the sun if it doesn't work again."

"Well, it feels like a second skin, so I think that it is probably a permanent situation."

"Skin can easily be peeled away."

She did have a point on that one. I thought of calling Niall about this, but I wasn't ready for Sookie to meet her Fae relatives yet. I needed to work her up to that point before throwing her into the deep end of that section of the supernatural pool.

Thinking about all of the supernatural creatures that I knew I realized that there was someone who might be able to help us get the answers that we needed along with the discretion needed as well. "Lover, I think that I know of someone else who could possibly tell us what we should know and answer our questions."

"Oh Eric, that would be wonderful if they could help us! Do you really think they will help us? I don't want someone to hurt you because you are able to walk in the sun now."

I could feel her worry about my well being so I pulled her into my arms to comfort her. "Lover, the person I speak of is a supernatural doctor. She is paid very well for her discretion in these matters and I trust her with my existence. Dr. Ludwig is very good at what she does."

"You need to call her right now. I will worry myself sick until you do. I want to know what is going on with you."

"Alright my love, I will call her right away. Why don't you call and check on your Gran while I call the doctor."

"Oh God! I forgot all about Gran!" She quickly pulled out of my arms and ran into the house. This Sookie was even more sweet and caring then the other Sookie I'd known.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the doctor. She answered on the first ring. "Well, it's about time that I heard from you Northman. I've been expecting a call from you for weeks."

"What are you talking about Doctor?"

"Well, I would have put solid money on you coming back from New Orleans and going straight to your Sookie to reestablish your bond as soon as you possibly could. I'm guessing that for some strange reason you are doing things differently than before and you are just starting to reconnect with her, but you have solidified your bond yet again. What the hell are you waiting for Viking? Never mind that now. I am assuming that you are calling because you are questioning why you now have protection around you and are able to go out in the sun. Am I right?" I was completely shocked at what she had told me. Ludwig knew about this? How was that possible? "Are you still with me Viking?"

"Yes." That was all that I could manage to say. My mind was trying to process what I'd heard, but it really wasn't working well.

"Why don't I meet you and your soon to be rebounded at hour house in about an hour. I need to look her over as well."

That thought brought out all of my protective instincts. "Is there something wrong with Sookie? Do I need to give her my blood to heal something that is wrong with her? I'm trying to wait to re-bond with her until she's more informed this time around, but I'll give it to her if she needs it."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"With all that I am."

"She is fine. I will explain more when I get there." With that she hung up on me. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like it. I am used to always being in control of my surroundings. These knew events have caused me to be removed from my comfort zone. Hopefully the doctor could fill me in to bring my control back.

I went back inside to check on Sookie and inform her that the doctor was coming soon. I hoped that she would be bringing any more surprises with her, but I had a feel I would be wrong with that assumption.


	7. Chapter 7

*taps on microphone* Is anyone still with me out there? I hope you are and i am so sorry for the lone weight. I will promise to try to not take so long to post, but sometimes things happen. So here is my last post untl 2011. I hope every one has a safe and happy New Year. Now for you enjoyment on with the show. (Oh i have one last word for you LEMONS!)

* * *

After getting off the phone with Dr. Ludwig I went inside to check on my Sookie. I could hear that she was still on the phone with her Gran, so I went into the kitchen and heated up a True Blood. Being in the sun had taken more out of me than I thought. I was feeling a bit weak and I hoped this synthetic garbage would help. I did have some bagged blood downstairs in case of an emergency, but I didn't want to drink it unless I absolutely had to.

I had just taken a sip of my True Blood when Sookie came running into the kitchen. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"She said that she'd be here in less than an hour. From what I gathered from her over the phone she has been expecting this call for some time now."

"Was she the one who sent you back here to me?"

I couldn't stop the joy at the sound of her words, but I pushed it down for the moment. "No. She didn't have anything to do with it, at least I didn't think that she did. Dr. Ludwig is a very interesting creature. She seems to know more than you expect her to most of the time."

"Is she human?"

"No. No one I know knows just what she is exactly. She looks a bit like a hobbit though."

"So she is short?"

"She barely comes up to my hip, but she's very good at what she does. You will see when she gets here shortly."

The smile that had been on my Lover's face disappeared. "Oh crap. Honey I have to go upstairs and change."

She stated to race up the stairs. "Um, Lover?" She stopped and looked down at me. "She wants to check you over as well."

"WHAT? Why does she want to check on me?"

"I don't know Lover, she didn't say." She huffed at me and continued to race upstairs yelling that she had to take a shower now.

As that thought took root in my mind, of Sookie all naked and wet I couldn't stop myself from remembering our first shower together when I'd lost my memories. I closed my eyes and could actually see it in my mind. I could feel her soft, wet skin, smell her sweet scent like I was actually living through it all over again.

I was lost in my wonderful memories when I heard my Lover call to me from the shower. Something seemed off with her voice, so I ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I stepped into the bathroom and was instantly hit with the scent of Sookie's arousal. My Lover was being naughty in the shower without me. This was making me very hard and making it very hard all around for me to be in the room without getting naked and joining her in there. "Are you alright my love? Did you call for me to give you a hand with what you are doing?" I could hear her heart pounding, but I could feel confusion along with lust coming from her.

"Eric, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to promise me that you won't think that I am crazy. Can you do that for me?"

"Lover, I could never think that you are crazy."

"Wait until after you hear what I have to say, then you might change you tune about that." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "Eric, in your time line did our first time together start in the shower?"

Without thinking I pulled back the shower curtain to look at her face. I knew that she wasn't lying, but I needed to see her face. I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't even focusing on her very beautiful, wet, and naked body. "Sookie, how do you know about that?"

"Um, well, just now it felt like you were in the shower with me. I could feel you touching me, but when I looked you weren't there. I closed my eyes to try to clear those feelings away and I saw us in my Gran's shower. You had snuck up on me and there was something different about you." She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Did you have amnesia then Eric?"

I was shocked and I couldn't hide it. She had seen that memory at the same time that I had been thinking about it."

I was at a loss at what to say when I heard a voice downstairs. "Get down here right now Viking, I haven't got all day."

The Doctor's presence was enough to bring me out of my thoughts and I finally noticed that my love was naked before me. I couldn't stop my fangs from descending and my gracious plenty from rising.

Sookie looked at my reaction to finally realizing that she was naked and quickly shut the curtain taking away the most amazing view ever. "Eric, you need to get out right now?"

"Why?"

"Because I am very close to pulling you into this shower with me and recreating that memory right now." I couldn't stop the growl that came out of me. "Hey, you cool it Buddy, we have company and you wanted to wait anyway. Now get." I did not miss her calling me Buddy.

I forced myself to retract my fangs and made my way downstairs. The doctor had set herself up in the living room. "It's about time vampire. How are you faring being up during the day?"

"I'm fine. I've had to drink a few more True Bloods than normal to keep from feeling weakened, but other than that I'm fine.

"Well, that right there is easily fixable."

"What do I need to do?" I would do anything to not have to drink so much of that vile swill. I was willing to drink it for Sookie, but there was only so much that I could take.

"Drink from your bonded! You not drinking from her and her not drinking from you is doing more harm than good to the both of you."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know all the details about the magic that was used, but your bond was used as a conduit for the magic. Even though you weren't bonded in this time, your blood is still connected through the bond and that was made it able for you to come back her. Now the magic created a hole in the bond that needs to be fixed. Right now it is taking strength from the two of you to keep from completely deteriorating. If you don't repair and renew your bond it will slowly kill you both."

"What about my day walking ability?"

Dr. Ludwig smiled up at me. This was not something that she did often and it was rather disturbing. "That was a gift from the Prince for coming back here to save Sookie. There are more gifts that he bestowed upon you, but now is not the time to discuss them. Come and sit. I need a sample of your blood."

"What do you need my blood for?" I was not suspicious of why the doctor wanted my blood, I just didn't trust anyone with my blood. There was a lot that a person could do to another person with just a few drops of their blood.

"I need to run some tests to make sure that there are no permanent side effects to the magic cast to get you here." I still was hesitant. "I promise Viking that your blood will be magically protected and when my tests are finished whatever is left shall be destroyed."

I knew that doctor was well respected for her thoroughness and discretion in delicate matter such as these. I sat down on the sofa and held out my now tanner arm for her to take my blood.

As she inserted the needled I decided this would be a good time to ask about Sookie's little experience in the shower just now. "Dr. Ludwig, is there a possibility that Sookie and I can share memories through our thoughts?"

She put the vial of my blood in her bag and looked up at me with that strange smile on her face again. "That is a very real possibility Viking. The Prince wanted there not to be any doubt between you and your bonded about where you came from. You are going to tell her about what happened in that time line, aren't you? There are some things in that timeline that were never meant to have happened."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you that Vampire, but I suspect that you've already started making changes of your own, haven't you?"

There was no reason to lie to the good doctor. She seemed to know more than I realized anyway. "I have."

She looked into my eyes and lowered her voice as she spoke to me. "Have you told that young thing that she is going to be a mother to a new born telepath in a few months time?"

I was very close to dropping my jaw open in shock, but I managed to somehow hold it together. "How do you know of the child and the fact that he's a telepath?"

"I know more than you think I do Vampire. I also know that you need to tell her about him soon. She was always suppose to have him, but if you just spring a baby on her with no warning she will be pissed like any other woman would be."

The doctor was right. My Sookie would be very angry and call me "high-handed" like she had in the past. "I will tell her. I would also like to ask you how I should tell her about her Fae kin."

"You shouldn't, her grandmother should. She will take it better from her. She will be hurt by this no matter what, but hearing it from Mrs. Stackhouse will make it easier in the long run."

I heard Sookie coming down the stairs and I zipped over to greet her. She looked beautiful with her hair flowing down her back. She must have looked through the closet and found the clothes I had been buying for her over the past couple of weeks. Pam had taught me well when it came to buying a woman clothes. She had picked out a blue sundress with white flowers, a light blue sweater and blue wedge sandals. By the smile on her face I could see that she liked her new clothes. "Lover, you look exquisite."

"I was expecting to look like a bum wearing some of your clothes tied and tucked to fit me. Imagine my surprise when I found I already had an entire wardrobe here already waiting for me."

"I'm an optimistic opportunist Lover. I liked to be prepared." I leaned in and kissed her, then took her hand and led her into the living room to meet the good doctor. "Dr. Ludwig I'd like you to meet Miss Sookie Stackhouse. My love, this is Dr. Ludwig."

My Sookie being the charming southern lady that she is held out her hand to the doctor. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Ludwig. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you my dear. Come and lay on the sofa so that I can have a look at you."

Even if I hadn't been holding her trembling hand I still would have been able to feel how nervous she was through the little bond that we had. I squeezed her hand to reassure her. "It's alright my love. The good Doctor will not hurt you." I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and that seemed to help her relax. I helped her get settled on the sofa, then stayed beside her as the doctor examined her.

I watched Dr. Ludwig run her hands over Sookie's body from head to toe, then looked up at me with a frown on her face. "You can sit up now little girl."

I helped her sit up, then sat down next to her. She was clutching my hand for dear life. "Is there something wrong with me Dr. Ludwig?"

"Have you been feeling weak and maybe a bit disconnected recently?"

I watched the surprise wash over Sookie's face. "Yeah for maybe a month or so. I thought that I was getting sick or not getting enough vitamins. I tried sleeping more and taking supplements, but nothing has really helped."

"How have you been feeling since you met big, tall and undead there next to you?"

She looked up at me with a thoughtful smile on her face. "Now that you mention it I have felt better being around Eric, but then I seem to feel ten times worse when I'm away from him. It's like there is a part of me that's missing. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes and no. What you have is easily fixable and the cure is sitting right there next to you." Sookie looked at the doctor then at me in total confusion, but the doctor continued before Sookie could ask what she meant. "Viking, remember what I said to you earlier?" I nodded to her knowing exactly what she was referring to. "You need to complete that tonight before this gets any worse."

"Um, Dr. Ludwig, you know what happens when…"

She cut me off. "I am well aware Viking. It will do both of you good to do that as well. I will come back and check on you both tomorrow afternoon to make sure that everything went well." She picked up her bag and vanished.

I watched Sookie visibly next to me. "That was the strangest interaction I have ever encountered. And what was she talking about at the end? What do we need to do tonight?"

I turned to look her in the eye and took both of her hands in mine. "My love, the doctor had informed me that the bond we had in my time was used as the conduit to allow me to come back here, so in essence our bond is still there with us. She says that the bond has been drawing energy from both of us to sustain itself. We need to exchange blood to solidify our bond before it weakens us too much."

Before I realized what she'd done, my Lover was in my lap with her throat exposed to me. "Here, please. I want you to drink from me. I want to be able to feel you."

I took her chin and turned her face so that I could look into her eyes. "Lover, there is more to this than just a blood exchange."

She looked into my eyes. I could see that she knew what I meant especially when she turned in my lap so that she was straddling me. "Then I am really ready for that." She ran her hands up my chest and I had to force myself to stop her.

"Lover, this is not how I wanted this to happen. We were forced into our bond the first time and you resented me for it. I don't want that to happen again. I wanted us to re-bond on our terms when you were ready."

She took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. "Eric, you know that things are different now. I don't care that we are being forced to bond. I want to be with you Eric. I love you. I am in love with you. We are going to get married and have a wonderful life together." She leaned close and trailed kissed all over my face and down my neck. "I want you, just you." She leaned in and kissed my lips and I could feel how much she wanted this. This wasn't being forced upon us this time, it was just being moved up. This was going to happen tonight and I was going to make it as special for my love as possible.

I gently pulled away from her kiss and smiled at my beloved. "My love, I want this night to be special for you and to do that I need to run out and pickup a few things."

"Eric, I don't need anything but you."

"Lover, please let me do this for you. I want this to be a night that you will remember forever."

"How could I say no to the most incredible man in the entire world."

I lifted her off of my lap and set her down on the sofa. I zipped downstairs, grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone and zipped back up to Sookie. "I promise that I won't be gone long my love. Why don't you change into something more comfortable and come back up here to wait for me."

"Of course I will. I will do anything you want me to do?"

I couldn't stop the growl that emanated from my chest. I wanted to fuck her so badly, but I reined myself in. "My love, do you need to call your Gran so she won't be worried about your well being?"

She smiled up at me and I could feel so many emotions coming from her that I couldn't tell them apart. "Yes I do need to phone my Gran, but not because I don't want her to worry." I looked at her confused by what she was trying to tell me and she just smiled even bigger. "I'm going to tell her that I can't stand the thought of spending one more day away from the love of my life and she is finally getting rid of me."

I couldn't stop myself from scooping her into my arms and spinning her around. She had just made me so happy that I felt like I was going to absolutely bust. I stopped spinning her and set her down. I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. "Lover, are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or that you have to do this."

"We're going to be living together when we get married, I just want us to have a head start."

"But what about your job and your Gran?" I wouldn't mind her quitting her job with the shifter, but I didn't want her to feel guilty about her leaving her grandmother behind. I'd hire dozens of people to care for her if that would make her feel comfortable. I would do anything that Sookie wanted to get her to be comfortable living with me.

"We'll figure it out together. Now get that gorgeous ass moving and hurry back to me."

I place a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her once more, then zipped out to the garage.

I was tempted to just fly to where I needed to go, but I needed to make a few stops, so I decided to take the corvette. I had the top down as I drove enjoying the cool November air blowing around me and feeling happier than I ever felt before. My Lover, my Sookie was going to willingly move in with me. This Sookie was so different. I thought that it would take a lot of convincing on my end, but I didn't have to try. This just showed me how much she had changed after Compton and all the other supernatural shit had taken it's toll on Sookie.

I wanted this Sookie to stay just as she was. She was adventurous and loving and absolutely perfect. I knew that she should know more about what she was and things from the other time line, but her health was on the line and I wouldn't risk that for anything. If it had just been my health I still would have waited, but I wouldn't do anything that would even remotely hurt my Sookie.

I pulled into the Target parking lot and as I walked inside to pick up some of the things I would need to make this night romantic for Sookie I couldn't help but feel like we were still being cheated. We had been forced into this the first time around to keep Andre at bay and now it seemed we were being forced again, but at least the circumstances were going to be better. Sookie wouldn't be coming into this completely blind and resenting me for it.

I went up and down the aisles and picked up dozens of scent candles in all shapes and sizes, candle holders to hold them, some new, softer pillows to make sure my love would be comfortable, a new set of red silk sheets with matching pillow cases, some lavender scented bubble bath for after and a nice box of chocolates. I wanted to make sure that my lover was happy and well cared for.

I was in line paying for my purchases and I knew that I had a huge, stupid, goofy grin on my face and I didn't care. I had my lover and she was going to move in with me and would soon become my wife. This was a good day and I had never been so happy in my entire life.

My next stop was Fangtasia. I picked out a good bottle of champagne for Sookie and a bottle of Royalty Blend for myself. This was going to be a night to celebrate.

I walked into my office and opened up my wall safe. I pulled out Sookie's ring and the ceremonial knife that we had used in Rhodes the first time that we had bonded. I'd had to pull some strings, but I'd managed to get it shortly after getting back from New Orleans. I slipped it into a velvet pouch, I put the ring in my pocket and I left Pam a note saying that I would be indisposed for a few days and not to call me unless somebody was going to meet their final death.

I went back out to my car and put the bottles and the knife in the trunk making sure they were secure, then headed to my last stop. The florist was only a few blocks away and luckily I was the only customer. I was anxious to get back to my Sookie.

I walked inside and cleaned them out of every rose they had which was twelve dozen. I had them put two dozen in a vase and had then wrap the rest up. I paid for them, then brought the vase out to the car to secure it in the front with me so it wouldn't fall over, then I put the rest of them inside the trunk. When everything was settled I made my way back to my love.

I pulled into the garage and I could feel Sookie's anxiety and anticipation of what was to come. They felt very strong even through the weak bond, so I knew that they must be extremely intense to Sookie.

I couldn't wait to have our bond back to full strength. I had gotten used to being able to feel Sookie with me all of the time. The past weeks with just this weak ghost of a bond in the back of my mind just wasn't even close to being enough.

I got out of the car and listened to where Sookie was in the house. She had moved into the library so I knew that she wouldn't be able to hear me come inside.

It took me two trips to get everything inside. I was tempted to move us up to the master bedroom upstairs, but it wasn't set up to be used and I didn't want to waste anytime. We would be able to be in a nice sunny bedroom when we moved into our new home.

When I had everything downstairs I got to work setting up. I had grabbed an ice bucket and some ice from the kitchen along with two champagne flute. I set them down on the nightstand beside the bed and placed the champagne in to chill.

I pulled the sheets off the bed and made it with the new sheets and new pillows that I had bought. I was going to pull out the silk comforter that I had, but it was warm enough down here and it wouldn't last on the bed anyway.

When the bed was made I stood back to make sure it was perfect and I couldn't stop myself from imaging Sookie spread out on this bed ready and waiting for me to ravage her. I had to stop thinking about that for now. My gracious plenty was already painfully hard. I needed to calm myself down so that I didn't do something to hurt my beloved.

I calmed down and continued getting the room ready. I set the velvet wrapped knife on the nightstand on my side of the bed with the engagement ring next to it. I didn't know when I was going to give it to her, but I knew that it was going to be some time tonight.

I opened the box of chocolates, placed one on her pillow, then put the box next to the chilling champagne. I set the vase of roses on the dresser, then I went about removing the petals from the rest of the roses. I sprinkled them all over and around the bed, into the bathroom and bathtub for later and up the stairs.

I set up the candles all around the room and also in the bathroom. I knew that Sookie might be uncomfortable afterwards, so I wanted to make her feel as relaxed as possible.

I put the lavender bubble bath in the tub, then I undressed and changed into a pair of red silk pajama pants. I ran a brush through my hair and was tempted to put on some cologne, but I remembered Sookie once saying that she liked my own natural scent, so I left it off.

I grabbed the laundry and ran it up to the laundry room, then took all of the trash and put it in the kitchen trash. I came back into the bedroom and gave it one last once over. Everything was perfect. It was time to go and get my Lover. I quickly lit the candles, turned down the lights and turned the stereo onto some soft jazz music, then zipped upstairs.

I stopped in the doorway to the library. Sookie was sitting in a leather armchair that was facing the fireplace. All I could see was the top of her head, but I could feel that she was just starting to calm down the slightest little bit. "Are you ready Lover?"

She stood up and I thought that I had died my true death and had somehow made it to Valhalla. My Sookie looked like a goddess standing here before me. She had found the lingerie I'd bought for her and somehow had chosen my favorite.

She had left her beautiful hair flowing down her back. She had put on some mascara and eye shadowing giving her that smoky, sexy look and making her eyes even brighter. She had put a little bit of blush on her cheeks and some lip gloss on her lips that made them look full and kissable.

As I moved my eyes further down her body I couldn't stop my fangs from dropping and my dick from rising. She had put on a blood red corset that laced up the front, a matching blood red thong panties and garter belt, black thigh high stockings and red fuck me heels. She had also slipped on a see through robe that went down to her knees that she was trying to wrap around her to cover herself. I was in front of her in an instant. "Don't cover yourself Lover, you are a vision."

She let go of the robe and slid her hands up my bare chest. I could already smell her arousal and we hadn't even gotten started yet. "I thought that you would never get back."

"I'm here now Lover. Let us go and see what I have done for you." I led her through the house and when we reached the door that led downstairs to my day chamber I scooped her up into my arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"I want you to close your eyes." She did and I zipped her downstairs at vampire speed. I set her down gently on her feet. "Open your eyes Lover."

I watched as she opened her eyes and took in everything around her. She was in awe of what she was seeing. "Oh Eric! You did all of this for me?"

I stood behind her, pulled her against my chest and slid my arms around her waist. "This is only the beginning my love. I know that you have had to go without most of your life and now those days are over. You will be my wife soon and you will have all of the privileges that comes with that. I have more money than I know what to do with and I want you to spend as much of it as you desire. I want you to give your Gran and your brother the life that they deserve. None of you will ever have to go without ever again."

She turned around in my arms and looked up at me. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you and I love making you happy and I know that keeping your loved ones happy does that."

She ran her hands up my chest and around my neck. "That is the sweetest thing that anyone as ever said to me. If I didn't already love you, that would have just tipped the scales in your favor."

I took her face in my hands. "I want you to know that no matter what you wanted, if it would make you happy I would do it."

She looked up at me with this mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You know what would really make me happy right now?"

"What my Lover?"

"I would be really happy if you were kissing me right now."

I slid my hands under her sheer robe and pulled her against me. "That is something that I most certainly can do." I leaned down and kissed my love with every ounce of passion and love that I had in me. I could feel her getting into it, but I could also feel her starting to tense up under my touch.

I lifted her up in my arms making her giggle again and set her down on our bed, then pulled away from her. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"You are a bit tense. You need to relax."

"Sweetie, I'm not tensing up on purpose. I really want to make love to you, it's just that I saw how big you were in our little vision, then now when you were pressed against me I could feel how big your gracious plenty actually is and I got scared.

I had poured her a glass of champagne to help her relax. I was bringing it to her and I almost dropped it when I heard her talking about my gracious plenty. "Where did you get that term from?"

"I don't know, it just seemed right. Should I not call it that?"

I handed her champagne to her. "Drink this it will help you relax." I watched her down the entire thing, then handed it back to me for a refill. I wanted a relaxed lover, not a passed out lover. I poured her another glass and brought it back to her. "Sip this one. I don't mind you calling my cock a gracious plenty, it's just that's what you called it before as well."

"That must have been an interesting conversation to come up with a nickname for your penis."

"It was actually."

"Will you tell me about your favorite story about us? It might help me relax more. The sound of your voice is very soothing to me."

I sat down beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Well, my favorite memory of our time together was not something that most would expect from me. It actually happened a few days before the shower scene we shared this afternoon." She put her glass down on the nightstand, then wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. I could get used to this. "Now this particular night started out normally. It was New Year's Eve and I had been working at Fangtasia. I had been enthralling the vermin and thinking about you most of the evening. I went to leave when suddenly I was running down a country road with just my jeans on and no memory of anything up until that point. I never did figure out how I lost my shirt and shoes, but I digress.

"I didn't know where I was or where I was running to, but I knew that I had to be there. It was like I was compelled to be there.

"I kept running until a yellow piece of shit car pulled up next to me on the side of the road. I was like a newborn vampire, letting my instincts take over so that my fangs ran out and I was crouched down preparing for a fight. But when I saw the most beautiful golden-haired goddess step out to help me I was mesmerized. I felt at peace even though I didn't know who I was or who you were." I pulled her close and slid us both down onto the bed so that we were laying beside one another. Sookie found the chocolate that I had left on her pillow and popped it into her mouth as I continued my story.

"You wrapped me up in an afghan from your car and you drove me up to your house. You helped me inside, took my jeans to wash them, then you washed my feet as I sat in one of your kitchen chairs. They were bloody and dirty and covered in gravel. Your touch was so gentle and comforting as you washed and dried my feet. You were so good to me that night even allowing me to stay in your bed with you. We held hands until I had to rest that day. I felt so safe with you and just being with you felt right."

"How did you lose your memory in the first place?"

"There was a witch and her coven that cast a spell on me. They wanted a percent of Fangtasia and I wouldn't give it to them, so they cast a spell to torture me. I was meant to go to my heart's desire, but I would never realize it." I looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "You are my heart's desire Sookie Stackhouse, you have always been and you always will be."

"Oh Eric." She leaned in and kissed me. I could feel that she was more than ready now.

I moved my hands slowly up her body and slid her sheer robe off and tossed it aside. I kissed my way down her neck and over the tops of her beautiful breasts. I could hear and feel her heart rate increase and I could smell her arousal. She was more than ready, but I was going to be as gentle with her as I possibly could.

I reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her corset down. I pulled it off of her body and tossed it aside with her robe. I ran my tongue over one breast while I palmed the other. Her breasts were the most beautiful breasts that I had ever seen and were absolutely perfect. I could spend all night lavishing my attentions on them, but I had other parts of her body that I wanted to worship.

I paid the other breast equal attention until she was writhing and moaning beneath me. I moved up and kissed her lips, then started kissing my way down the rest of her body.

When I had reached the promised land between her legs I noticed that my lover's panties were completely soaked. Being wet was a good enough reason for me to remove them, but she wouldn't need them one anymore anyway.

I pulled the sides and heard the tell tale snap that I so enjoyed. I pulled the pieces off her body and tossed them with the rest of her clothing. Not a moment after I had divested her of the piece of clothing, my lover had taken the initiative and put her stocking covered legs over my shoulders as I settled myself between her thighs. I smiled up are her. "A bit anxious are we Lover?"

"Yes. Please Eric, I need you now."

I knew that she was always a bit shy when it came to dirty talk and asking what she wanted when we were having sex. I was going to break her of that silly habit.

I slid my middle finger between her folds and stroked up and over her clit making her moan even louder. "What do you need me to do Lover?" I put more pressure on her clit causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"That Eric. Keep doing that." I immediately stopped what I was doing and pulled my hand away. Her head snapped up so fast I was afraid she might have hurt herself, but she was just looking at me in shock. "Why did you stop?"

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"I want you to touch me."

I slowly ran my hands up and down the outside of her thighs. "Like this Lover?"

I could feel how frustrated she was getting. "No, touch me where you touched me before. Please Eric."

"I know where I touched you before, but I want to hear you say it."

She bit her bottom lip in frustration and I so wanted to be the one biting that lip instead, but I was enjoying teasing her. "I can't Eric."

"You can Lover, I know that you can."

She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye as she spoke. "I want you to touch my clit. I want you to use your lips and your tongue. I want you to slid your fingers inside of me and make me come until I am wet and ready to take your gracious plenty deep inside of me."

"That's my girl." I went straight to work doing exactly what she wanted me to do. I ran my tongue the length of her folds up to her throbbing clit before I gently sucked it between my lips. I slid first one finger, then a second inside of her. She was already bucking her hips up at my attentions.

I curled my fingers inside of her as I added a third . I stroked her g-spot hard and fast to bring her to her first orgasm. I wanted to be inside of her more than anything, but I wanted her to come first.

I put my left arm over her pelvis to keep her still as I slid a fourth finger inside of her and continued to stimulate her clit with my tongue. "Oh God, Eric that feels so good. Don't stop. I'm almost there."

I used two fingers to continue stroking her g-spot, then used the other two to help stretch her. "Come for me Lover. Give my your sweet essence."

"YES ERIC!" She screamed out and came harder than I'd ever seen her come before. I pulled my fingers from her and licked them clean, the taste of Fae stronger in her than I remembered it ever being. I pushed that aside for now and focused on keeping my bloodlust in check.

I moved up the bed to lie beside her and she held her arms out to me. "Hold me Eric please."

"Of course Lover." I pulled her into my arms and she was trembling all over like a leaf. "Are you all right Sookie?"

"I am fan-freaking-tastic." She slid her hand down my chest and ran her finger back and forth over the edge of my sleep pants. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready for your gracious plenty."

"Well he's ready and waiting for you Lover."

It took her a few minutes to calm down and stop trembling. When she did she pulled me over on top of her. "Make love to me Eric. I want to feel you buried deep inside of me."

"Anything for you Lover." I removed my sleep pants at vampire speed and was hovering above her keeping my weight from crushing her.

I moved so I was kneeling between her legs and I ran my hands over her garters. "Should I take these off?"

She went to do that, but I put my hand over hers to stop her. "Don't you dare/ I like a woman in garters, but the sight of you wearing them is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you when you wear these."

She sat up and slid her arms around my neck. "Ill have to remember that for next time. Now, are you going to make love to me or do I need to take care of things myself?"

She barely had the words out before I was kissing her and pressing her down into the bed. I brought her legs up to rest on my hips and I just barely slid inside of her. Sookie had always been tight, but now she was like a vice around my cock and it felt fucking phenomenal.

I felt her tense up in my arms. I ran my hands gently up and down her back in a soothing manner and kissed her tenderly so that she'd relax. "Relax my love. I know it will hurt some, but I promise that I will make it feel all better."

"I know you will. Just kiss me and do it quickly. I don't notice anything else when you kiss me."

"That's good to know Lover." I leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, then slowly deepened it. As her lips parted I slid my tongue between her lips at the same time that I slid my gracious plenty all the way inside of her. She tensed under me, digging her nails into my back. I stilled inside of her, but continued to kiss her.

After a moment I pulled my lips from hers and looked into her eyes as I gently stroked her cheek. "Are you all right my love?"

She slid her hands up to my face and pulled me down to kiss her again. "I'm fine. It only hurt for a second." She lifted her hips up to try to create some friction between us. "Please make love to me. I need you Baby, please."

"Of course Lover." I leaned down to kiss her again as I slowly started to thrust in and out of her. She was so tight and warm and wet, I just wanted to spend the rest of my eternity inside of her.

My love was clinging to me and kissing her way down my neck as she matched my thrusts. She had her legs locked around my waist pulling me deeper. I wanted so much to slam into her hard and fast, but I didn't want to hurt her. "Do it Eric, I want you to do it. I want you to thrust harder inside of me. Please Eric, I want you to do it so we can come together."

I was tempted to stop and ask her how she knew that, but we were both too far gone for that now. I pulled her legs up to her chest that forced me even deeper inside of her and picked up my pace.

Sookie was going wild under me. She pulled her legs up even further so I'd go as deep as possible. She clawed my back until I could feel blood running down my body. The best was when dirty talking Sookie came out to play. I had apparently unleashed a monster. "Oh yeah Baby, right there. Harder, faster. Yes Eric, that feels so fucking good. Make me come baby, I'm so close."

I could tell that she was close even without her telling me, so I knew it was time to start repairing our bond. I grabbed the knife from the nightstand and sliced into my chest. "Drink Lover." I barely had the words out before she had latched onto the dripping wound on my chest. I extended my fangs and sank them into her shoulder and we both drank from each other very enthusiastically.

It only took a few mouthfuls of each others blood for both of us to reach and mind blowing orgasm and for me to feel our bond come back to life inside of me. It wasn't a strong as it was before, but it was there. I could feel Sookie's emotions flowing inside of me and it was like a sense of peace washed over me.

The cut on my chest closed forcing my Lover to stop drinking, so I retracted my fangs and healed my bite mark. I didn't want even my marks to mar my Lover's beautiful skin.

I looked down at my love keeping my weight from crushing her. She was panting and had that glow of a woman who had just been very thoroughly fucked. She was smiling up at me and still had some of my blood on her beautiful lips. I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her. She was flooding the bond with arousal and lust and happiness and exhaustion.

I ended the kiss sooner than I wanted because my love was still trying to catch her breath. I rolled off and out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She rolled over with me and curled up against me.

I put my arm around her and was going to ask her how she felt, but she was already asleep. I'd let her get her rest now. She was going to need it because I was nowhere near done with her this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie had been asleep for over an hour when I felt her start to stir beside me. I could feel that she was a little sore from our earlier activities, but I could also feel how happy she was. I gently slid out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. I started filling up the tub with water warm enough to sooth her sore muscles, but not so much that it would burn her. I added lots of bubbles that I knew she would like, lit some candles, made sure that the blade was in easy reach and put on some soft music. I wanted everything to be very soothing and relaxing for my lover.

I slipped back into the bedroom and I was met with the sight of my Sookie laying on her side with her beautiful breasts exposed for my to see. They were one of my favorite parts of her and I was going to enjoy seeing this gorgeous creature sleeping beside me every night.

I watched as her eyes started to flutter open. She looked up at me with a smile on her still sleepy face. I gently lifted her into my arms and held her close to me. She slid her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "Where are we headed handsome?"

"I thought a bath would be nice after are earlier activities. It would help to sooth your sore muscles."

"But we aren't done yet, are we?"

I smiled down at her as I lowered us both down into the tub. "Oh I am nowhere near done with you yet this night Lover, but let's relax and talk a bit first."

"Okay." She curled up against my chest. "Will you tell me another story about our life before. I love to hear your voice."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face at how happy she was at just the little act of me talking to her making her happy, but I also thought about what the doctor had said to me earlier. We still had months before Hadley would give birth, but Sookie would need time to set up her nest and I couldn't keep these things from her. Keeping things from her hand put a wedge between us before and I was not about to let that happen again. I hoped that this Sookie wouldn't be angry at my high-handedness, but if she did this would give us plenty of time for her to forgive me. "Sookie, before I tell you anymore of our previous life I need to tell you something of our life now."

She pulled away and looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "That doesn't sound very good at all. Is this something that is going to spoil the good mood that I am in right now?"

"Possibly, but it's a good thing in the long run and I hope that once you think it over you will be happy about it."

"Okay. What is it?"

I took an unnecessary deep breath and pulled her back against me. "Sookie, when was the last time that you saw your cousin Hadley?"

I could feel my Lover's confusion at my question. "It's been years. She was addicted to drugs at the time. Our Gran got her into a rehab clinic, but she ran away from it. We tried to find her, but we never could."

"I saw her when I was down in New Orleans recently."

She sat up like a shot and her emotions were all over the place. She was happy, excited, angry, and scared. "Is she okay? Where has she been? Where is she now? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

I put my fingers to her lips to stop her questions. I know that she had lots of them, but I was more worried at the moment that she was angry at me for keeping this from her. "She was fine when I saw her, I don't know where she had been, but now she is up in Maine and is doing much better. Are you angry at me?"

"No I'm angry at Hadley for putting Gran through all this worry, but why didn't you tell me sooner? Is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong, it just did something and I don't know how you are going to feel about it."

"Eric, whatever it is we will work it out together. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

That was a big change from the other Sookie that I had known. "I know you're not going anywhere, I just was afraid that you would be angry and call me high-handed like you used to."

"Oh I think that you are very high-handed, but that's one of the things that I love about you."

"We'll see how much you love me when I tell you what I have done."

"Did you kill someone?"

"Not recently."

"Did you hurt someone?"

"No."

"Did you become a fan of the Backstreet Boys?"

"Hell no."

"Then Sweetie, it can't be that bad. Just tell me."

"Okay." I ran my fingers up and down her back to calm myself. "Sookie, Hadley is pregnant." I looked down and even if I hadn't felt the shock through our still weak bond I would have seen it in her face. "She wasn't very far along when I saw her, she didn't even know yet, but I could smell it on her. I gave her some money and I glamoured her into changing her life so the baby would be healthy and safe. I was sent back to that time for a reason Lover. Your cousin was about to become involved with the queen of Louisiana. Hadley was going to eventually tell her about you and what you can do. This would have peaked the queen's interest enough that she would want you for herself. She would have sent a vampire named Bill Compton to procure you for her."

I felt fear rising in my beloved. "What if she finds out about me in another way? Eric, I don't want to work for the queen. Please don't let her take me away from you." She clung tighter to me and I felt tears fall on my shoulder and down my chest. I held her tightly and stroked her back to calm her this time.

"My love, I will never let that happen. You mean more to me than anything and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she never finds out about you."

"But what if she does Eric? She is a queen, she could just command you to give me to her."

I pulled her away from me so that I could look into her eyes. "Sookie, I am older and stronger than the queen. If she did find out about you I would do what I had to do to keep you safe."

"What do you mean Eric?"

"I would remove her from power."

"You'd kill her?"

"Yes. I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Would you have to become king?"

"More than likely, but then I would be able to protect you better."

"What would I be to you if you became king?" I could feel her anxiety and fear that I would abandon her for power. I was going to have to work extra hard every day to eliminate those fears and show her that nothing would make me abandon her.

"My love, you would be my queen. We would rule side by side together."

"I couldn't. I'm not a vampire and I don't know how to be a queen."

"You would learn, but this is not something that we don't need to worry about right now. We might not even have to worry about that at all. Let's move on to something else that is very important that I need to tell you."

"Sweetie, I don't know if I can take anymore life changing news tonight."

"It's very important and effects us both in the long run."

"What is it?'

"The baby that she is carrying is like you."

She looked at me a bit confused at first until realization sunk in. "Oh Eric, no."

"Lover it's okay. He's going to be fine."

She had tears steaming down her face and it was breaking my heart. "Eric, the things that he is going to go through as he grows up are unthinkable. How is he going to handle that?"

"He is going to have a telepathic mother to love him and help him learn."

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at me. "Hadley's not a…" She stopped short when she realized what I meant. "Eric I can't. She's his mother."

"She's also on shaky ground with her own life and she won't know how to raise a telepath. You know what he's going to go through. You'll know how to help him"

"What about his father?"

"I don't know anything about him, but could you imagine a single man caring for a telepathic child?"

"No I couldn't. It was hard when I had both my parents together and they could barely stand being around me." There were more tears streaming down her cheeks. I could feel her pain and it was excruciating.

"My love, that is why we should raise Hunter. You can teach him how to control his telepathy and I can protect him from the supernatural world and eventually teach him how to protect himself."

"But how can we take him away from his father?"

"Lover, we are going to be giving him a better life. He will grow up protected and educated about life and his gift. Imagine what your childhood would have been like if you had been able to control you telepathy."

"That would have been sheer heaven. I would have been able to keep the voices out of my mind better. Maybe I would have been able to do better in school and I could have been able to go to college and be more than just a waitress."

"My love, you can be more than just a waitress now. You can go back to school and be anything that you want. Now that I am a day walker I will be able to care for Hunter during the day while you are at school or you could take online classes if you want. I want you to know that you have options now Sookie."

"You would be willing to be a stay at home dad if I decided to go to school during the day?"

"Of course. I want to be there to take care of my son."

She looked up at me and her smile came back at my words. "You already think of him as your son?"

"Of course I do because he is. He may not be ours biologically, but he will be our son. I know that I'm being high-handed about this but…"

"You're doing it for the right reasons." She moved around in my lap so that she was straddling me. "When do we get to meet our son?"

All of her sadness had now turned to joy and the fact that she had called Hunter our son made me smile. "I think late May or early June. I honestly don't know, but I can hardly wait. We'll have time to plan our wedding and get a nest set up for our son."

"Is there a room here that we can turn into a nursery?"

"Well, I guess that's another thing that we need to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that we should have a new home that you could make to fit our new family."

"You bought a house?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to see it first, but I think that you will like it. It has a big backyard for a growing boy to play in, a big kitchen for you to cook to your hearts content and plenty of room to do anything that you could want."

"Oh Eric, you are so good to me." She leaned in and kissed me all over my face. "When can we go see it? When will we be able to move in if we do buy it? Is it here in Shreveport? Can we take Gran to see it? Can we…" I leaned in and kissed her to get her to stop. I love to hear her ramble on and be so happy, but I needed her to shut up for now.

I pulled back from our kiss for just a moment. "We can go whenever you like and we can bring you Gran with us."

"Good, now keep kissing me."

"As you wish." I leaned in to kiss her while she wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I ran my tongue over her lips and as I slid my arms around her waist. Without hesitation she opened her mouth to allow me entry. She moaned when our tongues touched and slid her body closer to mine.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed my way down her neck to her beautiful breasts. I ran my tongue over the top of her breast and she grasped tighter to my hair. I slid my tongue down to her already hard nipple and sucked it into my mouth. She held me tighter to her breast and wasn't one to deny her. I could spend the rest of my eternity worshipping my Lover's breasts, but I could tell that she needed more contact than that.

I kissed my way back up her chest to her lips while I slid my hands down to her hips. I pulled her down gently onto my rock hard cock and she moaned in pleasure at the contact. I wanted to slam her down and take her hard and fast, but I knew she was too tender and I wouldn't do anything to hurt my beloved.

I thrust up into her as I kissed her again and she pulled my closer to her. She was matching my thrust for thrust, but I could feel her frustration. She pulled away from my lips and started pulling on my hips under the water. "Faster Eric, please fuck me harder."

My sweet southern belle was talking dirty to me. This was a new and unexpected action, but I liked it. I wonder if she would like to hear a little dirty talk in return. I pulled her close as I sped up my thrusts and let my cool breath brush over her heated flesh. "Do you like the feel of my big cock deep inside of you Lover? Do you like the way that it stretches your warm, wet pussy and fills you up so?"

"Oh yes Eric. I'm so full of your big, beautiful cock. I love how you fill me up. I'm so close Baby. Please bite me Eric, I need to feel your fangs in me."

I grabbed the knife that I had placed close by and sliced my throat. "Drink Sookie." She latched on enthusiastically to my throat as I sank my fangs into her breast. She clenched tightly around me and milked me for ever drop I had and I gave it to her willingly.

As we were coming down from our high I pulled my fangs out of her and healed her bite mark as she nuzzled my neck and clung to me. She was trembling and I noticed that the bath water had grown cold. I quickly opened the drain and filled the tub back up with warm water.

"Oh Eric, that was absolutely incredible." I could fill her bliss and satisfaction, but I could hear a touch of sadness in her voice.

I pulled her face away from the crook of my neck and could see more tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying my love? Did I hurt you?" I went to pull out of her, but she wouldn't let me.

"No, I need to be close to you." She clung to me tighter.

"Then what is the matter Lover?"

"I love that you are giving me a son, but I wish that I could give you a baby, our baby." The tears started flowing faster and this was the one thing that I couldn't do anything about on my own.

"Sookie, Lover, please don't cry. If you want a baby we can have a baby. We can find a sperm donor that looks like me or…"

"NO, NO, NO! I want your baby and if I can't I'll just have to live with it. I just want you to hold me close, please."

"For as long as you want me to my love." I held her tight in my arms while I gently started washing her body. I could feel that she was starting to relax in my arms, but I knew that she hadn't fallen asleep.

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Sookie." I could feel her start to tremble again. "Would you like me to wash your hair my love, or would you like to get into bed?"

"Bed please."

"Anything my beloved." I tried to pull out of her again, but she would have none of that. I pulled the plug out of the drain and held her tight as I floated us out of the tub. "You know Lover, we are going to have to separate at some point."

"I know, but not right now. I need to be close to you."

"All right Lover." I could still feel her sadness about us not being able to have a baby of our own and I was going to do everything that I could to make her happy and keep that beautiful smile on her face.

I toweled both of us off, grabbed the knife setting it on my nightstand and got us into bed. I sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet up around Sookie to keep her warm. I ran my hands up and down her back and she ran her hands over my chest. She ran her hand over my shoulder and I felt concern coming through our still weak bond. "What is the matter my love?"

"Were you ever hurt here in you shoulder?" She traced her finger over the spot where I had taken the bullet that was aiming for her in Dallas.

"I was. How did you know?"

"It's like I can feel where the scar should be even though it's not there."

I was shocked. "Does it feel about the size of a bullet hole?" She nodded her head. "I took a bullet in our previous timeline that was going to hit you. We were in Dallas and you had helped rescue a vampire from the Fellowship of the Sun church. You had gotten hurt while trying to escape and they came back and attacked the vampire nest we were in. They shot at us and I pushed you down and took the bullet that was going to hit you."

She smiled up at me. "My hero."

"Well, I did manipulate you into taking some of my blood at the time."

"And how did you manage that Mr. Northman?"

"Well Miss Stackhouse I may have implied that the wound would close up with the bullet still inside instead of popping out like it would have." I watched her eyes look very far away for a moment. "Lover?"

"I kept it."

"What?"

"I kept the bullet that I sucked out of you. I kept it in my jewelry box. I guess it's not there anymore."

"That makes you sad Lover. Why?"

"I was going to make it into a necklace. I wanted to keep a part of you close to me."

"I have something even better." I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the ring box. "Sookie Stackhouse, I love you more than words can say and I want you to be mine." I slowly opened the box so she could see her ring. "Will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"

I could feel her joy, excitement and utter happiness build up inside of her until she threw her arms around me and kissed me all over my face. "Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes. I can't wait to marry you."

I took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Nor can I my love."

She looked down at her ring then back up at me. She slid her arms tightly around me and smiled as she rolled her hips. With me still being buried deep inside of her and the fact that I was still hard made me swell even more. "Eric?" Her voice was low and sexy as hell.

"Yes Lover."

"I want us to complete our bond right now. I want to feel you inside of me in every possible way."

I had been waiting years to hear my Lover say that to me. The other Sookie had always resented our bond. I still was worried that this Sookie would eventually feel the same way, but she seemed so much more open that I didn't think my worries were warranted. "Of course Lover."

I placed my hands on her hips and slowly lifted her up and down on my hard cock. She clung to me and grazed her blunt teeth over my neck. I knew that this wasn't going to last long, but this was only the beginning for us.

I increased my pace and slid my hand down and rubbed her hard clit as fast as I could. I could feel that she was getting close, so I grabbed the knife and sliced my neck for the third time. She latched onto my neck and I sank my fangs into her breast and our bond came slamming back into me in the best possible way. I could feel Sookie even better than I had before and I loved it.

After a few mouthfuls we both came together in an explosive climax. I held Sookie close to me as we were coming down, but something seemed different about her and the bond was all over the place. "Lover, are you all right?" She didn't answer me right away and I got a little worried.

I held her away so that I could look in her eyes and they were vacant and far away. I pulled out of her and laid her down on the bed. "Sookie can you hear me?" There was still no response and now I was really freaking out. I was about to get my phone and call Dr. Ludwig to come look at her when I felt this extreme pain wash over me. I had felt this pain before on the lowest day of my life. "NO SOOKIE!" I couldn't take the pain and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So here were are again. I'm still trucking away with all three of my stories and i love it when you all review so let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to I could feel that Sookie was still unconscious. The pain that had been radiating through the both of us had eased to a dull ache now, but it was still there.

I leaned down close to check how Sookie was. Her heart beat and breathing were normal for somebody who was asleep, but I knew that she wasn't asleep, she was passed out and I didn't know what to do to fix it.

I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and got on the phone to call Dr. Ludwig. "This better be good Viking calling at six o'clock in the morning."

I'd noticed the time when we'd gotten out of the bath and it had only been shortly after midnight. We had been out for almost six hours. "Dr. Ludwig, Sookie and I completed our bond, but after she was overcome with pain, enough pain that it caused both of us to become unconscious."

"How long?"

"I was out for almost six hours and Sookie is still unconscious."

"I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up on me which would normally irritate me, but right now I just needed to know what was wrong with my Sookie.

At vampire speed I raced around and picked up the room and gently slid one of my t-shirts on Sookie. She seemed so vulnerable and breakable at this moment. I pulled her gently to my chest and rocked her in my arms. "My love, what ever has happened to you I will fix this and I will spend the rest of my eternity to make sure that it never happens again." I ran my fingers through her hair to elicit some reaction, but there was nothing.

I was humming an old Norse lullaby that my mother used to hum to me when I was a boy when the doctor appeared. "Put her down Vampire so that I can take a look at her." I set her down gently and stood to the side while the doctor examined her. It seemed to take forever for the examination to be complete.

I watched as the doctor pulled a syringe out of her bag and injected it into Sookie's arm. "What did you just inject into her?"

"I was a mild sedative to help her sleep."

"She's not sleeping now?"

"No, she's unconscious."

"What caused this to happen to her?"

For the first time since I'd known her the doctor seemed nervous about answering me. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

"Just tell me Dr. Ludwig."

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "It was a combination of a couple of things. The first is that the bond opened up between you and it was ten times stronger than it was before. The emotions were too much for her to handle. Her overloaded emotions plus your emotions on top of that was too much for her."

I sat down beside my love and brushed my fingers over her cheeks. "I'll tamp down on the bond until she's more used to it."

"Eric, that's not all."

I knew it was bad when she called me Eric. She never called me by my first name before. "What is it?"

"You felt pain before you passed out that you'd felt before, didn't you?"

I didn't want to believe it, but I had a feeling that I knew what the doctor was going to say. "Yes I did."

"Are you going to make me say it Viking? You know what she remembered, what she saw."

I couldn't stop bloody tears from streaming down my face. How could she have remembered that now? We were so happy and everything was going so well. How could she remember the torture that she went through with Lochlan and Neave? If I had my way I would have never let her remember that terrible time ever. I lost her because of that attack and I was not going to lose her again. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Physically, she is fine, mentally is where there might be a problem."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"She's fighting inside of herself right now. She wants to wake up, but her mind can't seem to process what she's remembered. If she doesn't wake up by nightfall we might have to call Niall for his assistance."

"I don't want to have to do that yet. I want to give her grandmother the time to tell her about her Fae heritage." I paused and ran my hands through my hair to try to calm down. "Does she even know why she was tortured?"

"No I think that's why it's so hard for her to handle." She looked down at Sookie, then back up at me. "I think you should go get her grandmother. Her presence might help and she needs to know about her Fae blood sooner rather than later especially if Niall has to get involved."

"I'll go and get her, but I need to get something from my office at Fangtasia first." I slid on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone. "Can you stay and watch over Sookie while I'm gone?"

"She's not going to wake up for a few hours at least because of the sedative I gave her."

"She might surprise you and wake up sooner. Please stay with her Dr. Ludwig."

"Alright Viking, but I'm charging you by the hour until you get back."

"Fine." I raced out of the house into the garage and took off in my SUV and made my way to Bon Temps. I rolled down all of the windows to let the cool air calm me down. I was furious that of all of the memories she could have gotten from our bonding that she had to remember the most painful of all of them. That pain and those fucking fairies had cost me my love once and I feared that it may happen again.

I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot less than five minutes later and I ran inside and retrieved Niall's letter. I went back out to my car, put the letter in my locked glove compartment and was on my way.

I was driving on autopilot has the sun was rising higher in the sky. I would have liked to enjoy the sun more, but I was too worried about what was happening to my Sookie to barely even notice.

I pulled up in back of the old farmhouse shortly after seven o'clock. It had taken me less than twenty minutes to make the hour long drive. I got out of the car and was lucky enough to hear Adele moving around in the kitchen this early in the day. I went up to the back porch and gently knocked on the door and smiled when she came over and saw that it was me. "I didn't really believe Sookie when she said that you could be out in the sun, but here you are. Why are you here so early and where is Sookie?"

"She is back at my house and she is unwell, that's why I'm here. May I come in and speak with you?"

"Of course, please come in." She offered me a seat at the table and sat down across from me. "What's happened to my baby girl Eric?" She was fidgeting with her teacup as I told her most of what had happened. "Who would ever want to hurt my Sookie?"

"They were fairies Adele, enemies of Fintan's father Niall."

"Fintan." She had a far off look in her eyes as she spoke his name, but quickly recovered herself. "You want me to tell her what I did don't you?"

"I'm going to be truthful with you Adele. You didn't get the chance to tell her in the previous timeline because you were murdered right here in this kitchen." I could feel her fear grow at my words. "I will not let that happen to you Adele. You mean the world to Sookie and you are a good woman and I would never let anything happen to you or anyone that she cares about." She relaxed some what, but I could tell that she was still nervous. "How would you feel about coming to stay with us for a few days? I know that Sookie will need you to get through this and having you close will help her and I also have a house that I purchased for Sookie, but I told her a little fib so that she wouldn't feel like she had to like it. If she doesn't like I can just get rid of it. I want to make her happy."

"You bought a house for my baby girl?"

"Of course. The house I live in now is more for a bachelor than a couple preparing to get married. I want something that Sookie can make into her own. What kind of husband would I make if I didn't find a suitable home for us?"

She looked up at me with a smile. "You're really going to marry my baby?"

"The first chance that I get."

She was ecstatic at my words. "I need to go get dressed and get packed if I'm going to go and stay with you and Sookie."

"Would you mind if I looked around Sookie's room while you packed?"

"Of course not, go right ahead." I don't know why, but I felt this strange pull leading me to look in my Sookie's room.

I walked into her room and I was instantly hit with the scent of magic in the air. There were no other scents and the magic was fresh. I followed the scent and it led me to Sookie's jewelry box. I opened it slowly and nestled right there on top was the bullet that Sookie said that she'd kept from Dallas.

I picked it up and I could smell traces of my blood on it so that I knew it was the real bullet, I was just flummoxed on how it got there. There must be a hell of a lot more magic surrounding the two of us than I thought. Whether Sookie did wake up tonight or not Niall would need to be called to answer some very important questions.

I put the bullet in my pocket and made my way around the rest of the room to see if there was something that Sookie would want to have to make her more comfortable. I knew that she would want to come back and pick up more of her things at another time, but I knew that there were some things here now that would help bring her some semblance of comfort.

I saw that she had a book she was reading on her nightstand, one of those trashy romance novels that she loved so much. I looked through her dresser and found some flannel pajamas that I'd seen her wear when she was feeling down or unwell. I hadn't purchased her anything like this, so I set them on the bed to take with me.

I went over to her closet and found a duffel bag that I could use to put all of her things in. I also found a pair of fuzzy slippers and a bathrobe that I pulled out as well.

I packed the clothes in the duffel, then I went to her nightstand. I put her book in the bag, then I saw some pictures she had there as well of her Gran and her brother. I slipped those in the bag as well and made a note to myself to pick up some frames for them.

When I had them safely tucked in the bag I opened the top drawer. The scent of magic came floating out at me. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Inside there was a photo of Sookie and myself that I had forgotten about for a long time, but I remembered now. I had taken this photo of the two of us one night in front of the fire when I'd stayed with Sookie without my memories. I had taken it after Sookie had shown me how to use the camera.

Both of us looked so happy in this picture. There was no vampire politics and in this moment there was nothing out there that could hurt us even with the witches that could pop up to get us, we left it all behind in this one moment of peace.

I put the photograph in the bag with the rest and I was hesitant to look any farther through her things. I didn't know if I could handle finding anything else right now. I decided to just do it.

I pulled a couple of books that she had in that drawer that Sookie might like to read, then I went for the next drawer. I could feel the magic this time before I even opened it and this was even fresher than when I first walked into the room. I slowly opened the drawer and inside was a shoe box. I thought that it was odd to keep shoes in a nightstand, but Pam kept shoes in the oven so to each her own.

I lifted the lid up and set it next to me on the bed. At first glance it just looked like a box of paper, but as I picked up the top sheet to read it I couldn't stop a single bloody tear from rolling down my cheek. This box contained every note and letter that I had ever written to Sookie. There was also dried flower petals in the bottom of the box as well.

As I looked through the box I realized that we had both cared for each other a lot longer than either of us had ever known and we had both been too stubborn to do anything about it. I was not going to make those same mistakes again.

I put the cover back on the box and slid it in the bag. I also added her jewelry box, then made my way to check on Adele. She was sitting on the sofa wringing her hands. She looked up when she heard me come into the room. "Are you ready to go Adele?"

"I think so. Eric, is she going to be all right?"

I could hear the fear for Sookie in her voice and it caused a pain deep in my chest. "She will be fine. I didn't come all this way to lose her now. Come, let's get back to her." There was a chance that I was lying to both her and myself, but I had to stay positive no matter what. I couldn't lose her twice.

I loaded the bags in the back of the car and helped Adele get into the passenger seat. I got behind the wheel and headed back to Shreveport. I didn't want to frighten her with my driving, so I laid off of my lead foot.

"Eric, do you have any food at you home?"

"I have some things, but if you want to stop somewhere we can."

"I was just thinking that Sookie will probably need some comfort food later and I thought that I could cook up a storm for her."

"There is a Super Wal-Mart on in Shreveport that we can stop in. I will also have to pick up some cooking utensils. I only have the basic necessities."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind."

It didn't take long to get to the Super-Wal-Mart in Shreveport. I personally would never willingly shop here, but I knew that Adele would be more comfortable shopping here than at any kind of high end stores. I parked as close to the door as I could and helped her out of the car with her talking my arm as we walked in.

As we entered the store she rattled off a list of all of the utensils and pans that she would need. I made sure that she was all right picking out the food by herself and when she said that she was fine I grabbed a cart for myself and went to pick up her other purchases.

I went up and down the aisles and it didn't take very long for me to fill up my cart. I got everything that Adele needed, plus some other essentials. I picked up new sets of dishes, glasses and flatware. I only had a single set of dishes for Sookie and I wanted to make sure they both had what they needed.

I went and picked up some new pillows and linens for Adele so that she would be comfortable, then I went to house wares to pick out some picture frames for Sookie's pictures. There were all different shapes and sizes and I picked out a few that I hoped Sookie would like, but could be easily replaced with something more high quality, I just wanted her to feel at home with me no matter where we were. I also found a nice leather bound photo album to put her other photos in so that they wouldn't get bent or torn.

As I was looking at all of these picture frames I realized that there was only one picture of Sookie and I together. We needed to take more of us and our life together and I knew that when our son came to us we would want to take dozens of pictures of him as well, so I made my way down to the electronics department to pick up a camera.

It wasn't difficult to find one that seemed simple enough to use. I made sure to purchase all the accessories to go with it including a tripod, extra SIM cards so we could takes hundreds of pictures, a printing station and plenty of ink and picture sheets.

When I was sure that I had everything that I needed and that Adele needed I made my way to find her. I found her on the baking aisle struggling to lift a ten pound bag of flour. I was instantly at her side to help her. "Adele, why didn't you call for me? I would have come straight away to help you,"

"I'm a stubborn old woman and don't like asking anybody for anything if I can do it myself."

"Well, I hope to get that stubbornness out of both you and Sookie. You both have worked so hard and both of you deserve to relax and be taken care of for awhile."

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try."

We finished up our shopping and made our way to the front of the store. We made it through the line fairly quickly and went out to the car. I got Adele settled while I loaded our purchases into the car. It wasn't until that moment that I let my mind wander back to Sookie and I couldn't stop myself from worrying. What if she didn't wake up from whatever this was? If I lost her now there was no easy way for me to follow her. I couldn't just let the sun do the work for me anymore.

NO! I couldn't, I wouldn't think like this. I had to stay positive for Sookie and for Adele. Sookie and I were going to have a long and happy life together. We were going to get married and raise our son together. I was going to protect both of them from whatever will be sent our way.

I slid into the driver's seat next to Adele and tried to keep the conversation light between us so that she wouldn't worry about Sookie. "Is there anywhere else that you need to go Adele?"

"No, we got everything that I need. Now I just need to see my baby." I wouldn't admit it, but I needed the same thing.

We stayed in silence for the rest of the drive. I didn't feel up to making pleasant small talk. We both knew that things with Sookie were a bit precarious right now and no matter what either of us said we were both still going to worry.

Less than twenty minutes later we pulled into the driveway. I got out and escorted Adele into the house. "I'm just going down to check on Sookie, then I'll escort you down and bring everything inside. All right?"

"Of course Eric, whatever you think is best." She smiled at me as I disappeared downstairs.

I found Dr. Ludwig sitting on the bed with Sookie flipping through a magazine. "How is she Doctor?"

"Same as when you left Viking. Is her Grandmother here?"

"She's upstairs. I wanted to check on Sookie before I brought her down." I went over and knelt down beside my beloved. I brushed away the few strands of hair that had fallen away so that I could see her face. She just looked like she was asleep, but I knew no matter how much I begged her she couldn't wake up now so I could see those beautiful blue eyes of hers that I loved so much. I would give up my new day-walking ability, hell I would give up my immortality if she would just wake up right now.

"Would you like me to escort Adele down her while you take care of the groceries?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "How did you…"

"I know more than you think Viking." I watched her snap her fingers and she grew a foot taller and become more human looking. She snapped her fingers again and the secret panel I had in the wall opened up and my hidden elevator appeared. How the fuck did she know that was there? She stepped inside and smiled at me as the doors closed. I would worry about the Doctor's quirks some other time.

I turned and gave my attention to Sookie. "Lover, I am going upstairs for a bit, but your Gran is here and is coming down to see you." I leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "I promise that I will bring you back to me. No matter what it takes I will bring you back to me. I love you Sookie." I kissed her one last time before I went upstairs.

I went out and brought everything in and got it all put away at vampire speed. When my task was done I took the bag that I had packed with Sookie's thing and the bag of frames and the photo album into the living room. I spread the pictures out on the coffee table and picked out the most meaningful to put in the frames, then the rest I would put in the album. I hoped that Sookie would like what I had done, but if she didn't I would change anything that she wanted.

About a half an hour later I heard Adele and Dr. Ludwig come back upstairs in the elevator. Adele made her way into the kitchen to start cooking while the Doctor came into the living room to see me. "Any change Dr. Ludwig?"

"She seemed to respond to having her grandmother nearby, but she is still unconscious. You should go down and sit with her and talk to her. That might help her even more." I nodded to her and started to gather the pictures to take down with me when the Doctor said something I never would have expected. "If you give me the bullet in your pocket I can have it made into a necklace that Sookie wanted. I know someone who specializes in jewelry making and I could have it finished and back to you by tonight when I come back to check on her." I was gob smacked. Someday I was going to have to figure out just what exactly Dr. Ludwig really was.

I reached into my pocket and handed her the bullet. "Platinum chain, money is no object I'm assuming?" I nodded my response. "I'm doing this because I know that you don't want to leave her and you want to make her happy. I also think that this might help her." I wanted to ask her how this bullet would help, but she disappeared before I had the chance.

My mind was spinning when it came to Dr. Ludwig, but I would have to figure her out some other time, the urge to be with my beloved was too strong to ignore. I gathered up all of the pictures in their new frames and their new album and made my way downstairs. I set the picture of Sookie and I on the nightstand so that it would be the first thing that she would see, then I also put a picture of her brother and her Gran as well with the album next to them before I turned to focus on my Sookie.

I looked down at her and she looked like she was fighting something in her mind. I wished for once that I was the telepath so that I could know what was going on in her mind. I wanted to fight her battles for her so that she would always stay loving and innocent or at least help her fight her battles with her.

I laid down beside her on the bed and gently pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "Lover, I wish that I knew what was happening inside of you right now. It breaks my heart to see you like this right now. Please Lover, come back to me." I nuzzled my nose into her neck and I couldn't stop the bloody tears that started to flow down my cheeks. My heart really was breaking and I was powerless to stop it.

I let my bloody tears fall not caring where they landed. I wanted my Lover back to me more than anything. This waiting and not knowing what was happening or what was going to happen was worse than anything that I'd ever felt before in my entire existence.

I was about to go into the bathroom to clean up my bloody face when suddenly Sookie sat up like a shot. She was breathing frantically like she was panicked. "Eric!"

I couldn't stop myself from taking her into my arms and holding her tight to me. "It's all right my love, I'm right here and you are safe. And your Gran is upstairs cooking up a storm for you."

"She's alive?"

"Of course Lover. Why wouldn't she be?" I pulled away so that I could look into her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Eric, I remember everything." Those words frightened me more than any that I had ever heard before. Of all the things that she could have said to me at this moment, those were the worst and I had hoped to never hear them, but that was not meant to be.

I looked deep into her eyes and I knew what was coming next and I couldn't stop it. I could see the tears in her eyes and I wanted to make her forget everything that she had just seen, but I had to face something that I hadn't even had to face before. "Where were you?"

* * *

I know that it is cruel of me to do this and i hate it when other authors do it, but i just couldn't help myself. I'm going to try to do my stories on a rotation, but who knows how well that will work out, but i promise to have this updated as soon as possible so i won't leave you hanging for long!


	10. Chapter 10

Another posting so soon? There must be something wrong with me. Enjoy

* * *

It was never something that I wanted to hide from her, but it showed me at the time that I was too distracted. When I had lost Sookie before it didn't matter how distracted I'd been, she had meant and still does mean everything to me and that was all that mattered. "Sookie, I wanted to come to you and save you more than anything else in the world, but I couldn't." I couldn't stop myself from shedding bloody tears as I continued. "I was at Fangtasia when I received word that you had been taken. I had just gotten rid of Victor Madden at the club, then I found out that some psychotic fairies had abducted you from your own front yard. I knew that I had to get to you, but I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding.

"I had just stepped out the employee exit when I was covered in silver netting and wrapped in silver chains. I tried to fight my way out, but the silver was already burnt into my skin." I could see that my beloved cringe at just the thought and cuddled closer to me. I took that as a good sign.

"When I was subdued, Victor and his minions chained me up in the basement. They got Pam too, but I knew that she would be all right. You were the one that I was worried about.

"I was able to handle the pain from the silver, but shortly after I was chained I started to feel you pain as well. I felt everything that they were doing to you in that cabin. I sent you my love and strength through our bond so that you would keep fighting.

"While I was doing that I was barely able to focus, but I could still her Victor's slimy voice. He told me that he had planned everything. He hired the fairies to abduct you and torture you. He was trying to show Felipe DeCastro that I couldn't protect you like you deserved so that he could take you away from me.

"That night as I heard his words and felt your pain I vowed to myself that if we made it through this I would never let vampire politics or supernatural shit come between us again because I loved you and that was all that mattered. You are still all that matters to me. I love you Sookie and I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again."

Sookie threw her arms around my neck and peppered kisses all over my face. "I knew that you would never leave me to those crazy fairies if you could help it. I love you so much Eric Northman and I am never going to run away from you ever again."

She moved to kiss my lips and I kissed her right back. Both of our arousals were growing, but I knew that her Gran was waiting upstairs to see her. I kissed her a couple more times before gently pulling away from her. "Lover, your Gran is upstairs cooking up a storm and she needs to talk to you."

"Gran." She looked up and smiled at me. "It's so strange knowing what happened in the other timeline, but having most of it not happen yet."

"And most of it won't be happening. I am not going to let any of those terrible things that you went through before happen to you again."

"My Viking hero. I love you."

"I love you too my Sookie." She tried to pull me back down on top of her, but I wouldn't let her. "Come on Miss Stackhouse, soon to be Mrs. Northman. Your Gran is worrying away upstairs."

"Oh Eric, you won't let Gran die this time around will you?" Her smile had disappeared and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Never. I won't let any of those woman die at that murderer's hands."

"I was the one that found her Eric. I never told you that, but I found her dead on our kitchen floor. There had been so much blood…"

I pulled her back into my arms to make her stop. "Sookie my love, that is not going to happen this time."

"It's very overwhelming having all of these memories that haven't happened yet, but that I know I have lived through."

I watched her eyes flutter as memories came to the front of her mind. "What are you remembering Lover?"

"When we rescued Bill from Russell Edgington in Jackson, when we were locked in the trunk and he…"

I cut her off with a kiss, then pulled back to look into her eyes. "Lover, he will never come near you ever again. I've made sure that the queen will never know about you."

"Are you sure?"

"My love, I'm as sure as I can be right now, but as I told you if she does happen to find out and tries to take you I will protect you in any way that is necessary. Now, let's go talk to your Gran and you and I can talk later on this evening." I tried to help her up off the bed, but she pulled my hands to stop me. "What is it Lover?"

"There is something really, really important that I need to tell you."

I gave her my full attention and I could feel through are bond that seemed stronger than ever before that she was nervous. "Whatever it is Lover you don't have to be afraid. I would never let anything or anyone harm you."

"Keep that in mind when I say what I'm about to say." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "It hasn't happened in this time line yet, but in the other timeline I was able to get flashes of vampire thoughts." I can't say that I was completely surprised with this news, but I let her continue before I said anything. "I don't won't to start our new life together with any lies between us. Maybe I won't even be able to do it in this timeline."

"Did you ever here my thoughts before?"

"A couple of times. You were the first vampire I got a glimpse of. It was the night that you staked Longshadow to safe me. I heard that you would use my family to get me to use my telepathy, but I knew that you would never do that."

"And how did you know that my love?"

"Because I know that you had feelings for me even way back then." She paused and looked deep into my eyes. "It should have been you before. It was always suppose to be you, I know that for sure now."

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "It will be now. We won't make the same mistakes that we did before."

"Yeah, no Quinn this time." I couldn't stop myself from growling at the mention of the were-tiger. "Hey none of that now. He was a poor substitute for you. I was just lonely and he was there, but he was never you. Nobody else could ever be you."

Her words made me want to take her so much, but her Gran was getting restless. I scooped her up into my arms and headed for the stairs. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "We will talk more later, now it's time to talk to Gran." I sped up the stairs at vampire speed before she could argue with me.

I stopped inside the kitchen and set Sookie down. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Adele. "Gran?"

Adele turned around and her whole face lit up as she pulled Sookie into her arms. "Oh my baby girl, I am so glad that you are all right."

"I'm fine Gran, I was just a little overwhelmed by everything and I just needed some time, but I'm better than ever now. Or I will be after our talk."

Adele pulled away and looked at Sookie. "You know don't you?"

"I know that I am part fairy, but I would like to know how that came about and I'd like to hear it from you."

"All right baby, I'll tell you how you are part fairy, just let me finish the cooking I'm doing and we'll talk."

I watched Adele flutter around the kitchen finishing her cooking, then came over to Sookie. "Why don't we head into the living room for you two to talk there. It will be more comfortable than in here.

Adele walked by us, but Sookie grabbed my hand before we could follow. I looked down her and she had pleading in her eyes. "You will stay while we talk won't you?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do. I love you Eric and I want you right there next to me holding my hand."

"I will always be by your side Lover no matter what." She pulled me down for a kiss before we followed Adele into the living room.

She had taken a seat in the recliner in the room, so Sookie and I sat down on the sofa across from her. I could tell that they were both nervous, but this was a story that Adele had to tell and that Sookie needed to hear.

Adele took a deep breath before she started. "Sookie, I want you to let me tell the entire story before you ask me any questions or say anything. Okay?" Sookie nodded and Adele continued. "I want you to know right from the start that I loved the man that you thought was your granddad very much, but no matter how much I loved him I would never change what I did.

"I didn't know when we married that your grandpa wasn't able to have children. I wanted children desperately and when I found out that he couldn't give them to me I was heartbroken, but I couldn't leave him.

"I put all of my energy into making a home for my husband and I, but I prayed everyday that somehow, someway I could become a mother. It was a warm summer day when my prayers were unknowingly answered.

"I was out in the yard hanging out a load of laundry when I felt somebody coming up behind me. I knew that I should have been afraid since so few people came around the house and I wasn't expecting anybody and your grandpa wasn't home, but when I turned around to see who was there the most beautiful man in the whole world was standing before me. There was a glow to him and somehow I knew hat he wasn't completely human, I never knew how or why I thought that since this was decades before the Great Revelation, but I just did.

"He came up to me and he knew my name. The closer he got to me the more I was filled with this warm and happy feeling. He told me that he came to answer my prayers, that he could give me the children that I wanted so desperately." Tears were spilling down Adele's face, but she continued her tale.

"I wanted to lie and tell him that he didn't know anything about what I wanted, but I just couldn't I wanted to me and mother and I was desperate enough to do anything that this man wanted.

"He came even closer to me and I couldn't stop myself from going to him. He was so beautiful and I felt comfortable with him. He was giving me something that I wanted more than anything and I just couldn't say no.

"I hated cheating on my husband, but I couldn't stop myself. Fintan gave me Linda and Corbett. Fintan had worked some kind of magic so that Mitchell would think that they were his.

"We were so happy for a long time, then being blessed with three beautiful grandchildren was amazing, but losing them was the penance that I had to pay for my sins." She broke down into full on sobs and my heart broke for her. She just did what she had to do to get what she wanted. I wouldn't be angry at Sookie if she ever did the same.

I watched Sookie go over and wrap her arms around Adele and give her the comfort that she needed. "Gran, it wasn't your fault that Aunt Linda died. You couldn't have stopped her from getting cancer and there was nobody at the time that could have stopped Momma and Daddy's death."

"You're right. Nobody could have guessed that the river would rise up so fast."

Sookie looked over at me and I could tell that she had discovered something while she was unconscious. "Gran, it wasn't a flood that killed Momma and Daddy."

"What do you mean Sookie?"

She knelt down in front of Adele and took both of her hands in her own. "Gran, I've gotten all of my memories from the timeline that Eric came from. Before my death," I cringed even thinking about it, but I let her continue. "I had been tortured by two completely psychotic fairies named Lochlan and Neave. While they were torturing me they talked about how easy the other half-breed was to kill when they entered the water. They were water fairies and they were there the night that Momma and Daddy died, they were the ones that killed them by drowning them."

"They were murdered?"

"Yes Gran they were. There is another fairy named Breandan who wants all half-bred fairies exterminated. He was the one who killed Fintan."

I knew as I listened to Sookie tell Adele about this that I was going fairy hunting sooner rather than later and I would have the heads of Breandan, Lochlan and Neave as restitution for the deaths of Fintan and Sookie's parents.

I was pulled out of my musing by Sookie taking my hand. I looked down at her and smiled. "Eric, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Lover."

Instead of letting it go she turned to Adele. "Gran, I need to talk to Eric for a minute, but we'll be right back."

"I'll go and fix you a plate in the kitchen while you talk. I'll bet you are starving."

"I am. Thanks Gran." She pulled me into my office and closed the door before turning to face me. I could tell that she was upset about something. "NO!"

"No what Lover?"

"I just got my first glimpse into your mind in this timeline and I don't want you to go on a fairy hunt. It is too dangerous."

"Lover, I am only planning on doing this to keep you safe. They knew about your father, so they must know about you and Jason. I technically lost you once before to those bastards and I don't plan on letting it happen a second time around."

"Eric, I'm not going to be all 'I can take care of myself' like I was before because I can't take care of myself against what is after me, but I don't want to lose you to those lunatics either."

"I didn't get to be over a thousand years old by being foolish and taking unnecessary risks. I will be fine Lover."

She slid her arms around me and cuddled into my chest. "I know you didn't, but I'm not about to let you take that risk before I get the chance to marry you." I looked down at her and smiled as she continued. "I wanted to marry you before too and it wasn't just when you were cursed. When you got your memories back I hoped that we could be together and maybe get married and be happy, but it apparently wasn't meant to be for us then, but it is now."

"Sookie, nothing is going to keep me from marrying you in a few short months, but have to do this to make sure that you are safe."

"What about our son? Are you just going to let Hunter grow up without a daddy?"

She really knew how to lay on the guilt when she wasn't getting her way. "So you aren't mad at me for what I've done now that you have your memories back?"

"There is a part of me that is like the other me and wants to be mad at you for taking Hunter away from his father, but this me just can't seem to think like that. I know that he will have a better life here with us. We can protect him and I can teach him to control his telepathy so that he doesn't have to suffer like I did."

"He will be the most loved and well cared for little boy ever, that son of ours." I looked down at Sookie and watched a tear slide down her cheek. "What is it Lover?"

"I also meant it when I said that I wanted to have your baby. I used to dream about it in the other timeline, having beautiful little blonde haired and blue eyed little angels that looked just like you."

Her tears were flowing faster now. "Please Lover don't cry. You know that I would go to the ends of the earth to give you what you want, but it's just not possible. I would love to see you grow round and ripe with our child in your belly, but it is impossible."

"What about Niall? He conjured enough magic to send you back here to me, couldn't he conjure up some magical way for me to have your baby?"

"I don't know Lover. I could ask him, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. If it were possible I am sure that I would have heard of it by now."

"Alright and when you talk to him you can ask him if there is something that he can do about the fairies that want me dead."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not." She paused for a moment before she continued. "When I was reliving my memories after the fairy war when I was unconscious in the hospital bed I saw the pain that you were suffering and then I felt your pain when I was gone. I know that if something happened to you I would feel that same pain and I wouldn't be able to stand it. I beg you, please my love, don't do something that could possibly take you away from me."

I had never seen her beg, but even if she hadn't I had never been able to deny my Lover anything. But could I really place her safety and the safety of our son in the hands of someone else? I guess I didn't have a choice this time. "Alright my love, I will find someone else to take care of the fairies in my stead."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sweetie. I love you so much." She pulled me down and was peppering my face with kisses.

I hated to burst her bubble, but I had a little stipulation that I needed to add to that. "Lover, I with agree to this with one condition. If whomever I find to take care of the fairies is unable to do it, I will then take care of them myself. Agreed?"

She looked up at me and I gave her my "I'm not backing down on this" face. "Okay Sweetie."

"Thank you. Now, let's go and get you something to eat." We made our way into the kitchen. I got Sookie seated and Adele immediately placed a heaping plate of food in front of her. As she dug in I excused myself to go and make phone call.

I went back into the office and sat down at my desk. I got out my cell and dialed that number of someone that I really didn't want to speak to right now, but I had no choice. For once he actually picked up on the first ring. "Viking, to what to I own the privilege of this phone call?"

"I need to talk to you about Fintan's granddaughter."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up on me, but I didn't have it in my to be angry right now,

I stood up and went to my wall safe and retrieved the letter I was to give him. I placed it on my desk and sat down again when there was a loud pop as Niall appeared before me. "Speak Viking."

"That wasn't five minutes."

* * *

A little smartass viking to end this one. Next chapter can Niall help and what is in that letter? Reviews are like crack to me!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has been a bitch to write. My muses just wanted to fight with me on this so i hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

"Viking, I don't have time to mess about with you, but I want to meet my great-granddaughter."

"She's in the kitchen with her grandmother right now, but we need to speak first. Actually I need to give you this first." I handed him the letter and watched as he opened it.

I could feel the magic release as he opened the letter. I would have been surprised if the letter hadn't been spelled in some way. He sat there and read the letter without any expression on his face until I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I have known the fairy prince a long time and this was the first time that I had ever seen him cry. "How could I have let the situation go that far?"

"I don't know, but I'm not about to let it get that far again."

I watched as the prince regained his composure. "It won't. I have a secret weapon. I know where Lochlan, Neave, and Breandan are. I will be able to take them out with hopefully minimal fuss and zero causalities."

"Do you need any assistance taking them down?"

"No, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. They'll never see it coming."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get this information to you before Breandan killed your son."

Niall looked completely confused at my words. "What are you talking about Viking?"

"Breandan killed your son Fintan."

"No he hasn't. Fintan is safe in the palace back in the Fae Realm. I saw him just before I came here."

I zipped out of the room and into the kitchen next to Sookie. "Dearest, can I speak to you in the other room for a moment?"

She was just finishing up her meal. "Sure Sweetie. I'll be right back Gran." Sookie stood up and I took her hand and led her into the living room. "Lover, when you said that Breandan killed Fintan, do you remember when it happened?"

"No. I found out about it when Things One and Two we holding me captive. Why? Has something happened?"

I took her hands and sat her down on the sofa so that I could look her in the eye so that she would see that I was telling her the truth. "Sookie, Fintan is still alive."

The gasp from the doorway let us know that Adele was standing there. "He's really alive?"

"Yes Adele. Niall saw him just a little while ago."

She cringed when I said Niall's name and her whole body clenched when he walked into the room. "Hello Adele."

She looked up at Niall with daggers in her eyes. There was more between these two than I knew and I would definitely be finding out, but not right now.

Sookie was giddy seeing her great-grandfather and I watched her run over and threw her arms around him. "Grandfather, I never thought that I would see you ever again."

He was tense for a moment before he hugged her back. "Oh Granddaughter, I am so sorry for the mistakes that I have made in the past."

"It's all right. We have a second chance to be a family." I watched my beloved's face light up at the thought of a big family.

Sookie came over to me, took my hands and gave me this big doe eyed look that she knew that I couldn't resist. I knew that I was in for something that I probably wasn't going to like. "Sweetie, would it be alright if we have a nice family dinner party? Jason should meet the family we never knew we had and I really want to meet Fintan and maybe start off better with Claude and …" She stopped short and I could see that she was remembering something important. She looked over and Niall. "Claudette is still alive, isn't she?"

"Yes, I spoke with her and Claudine just last weekend."

"Is she working at Hooligan's with Claude yet?"

"Actually, they are suppose to be starting there next week."

"NO!" Everyone was startled by Sookie's outburst until she continued. "The woman that owns the club is going to murder Claudette when she and Claude decide to go and work in another club."

I could actually feel the power building around Niall. I pulled Sookie away and she slid her arms around my waist. I knew that she could feel the power too. She knew about it mentally, but physically she was still knew to all of this and I could feel her fear, but she tried to hide it. "Who is this woman who would hurt my granddaughter?"

"What are you going to do to her?"

"What she was planning on doing to Claudette."

"NO! You can't kill her. She hasn't even done anything. If Claudette and Claude just go and work someplace else there won't even be any problems at all."

Niall managed to pull his power back into himself and saw how upset he was making my Sookie. "Alright my dear, I won't hurt this woman and I will advise my grandchildren to find another place of employment."

I could feel the relief wash over Sookie. "Thank you Grandfather."

"Now on to more pleasant things. When would you like to have this family dinner my dear?"

I looked down at Sookie as she looked up at me. "Eric, is it okay to have a dinner party here for my family?" I could feel how nervous she was asking me this and I didn't really know why, but I decided to torment her a bit.

"No." I had everyone looking at me shocked that I would refuse such a small request. I could feel the hurt and disappointment rolling off of Sookie in waves and I couldn't let her feel that way any longer. "If you don't mind delaying it for a week or two we could have the dinner party in our new home." I watched Sookie's jaw drop and Adele and Niall were both smiling me. "Do you remember when I said that I had a house that I wanted you to look at, but that I hadn't bought it yet?" She nodded. "Well, that was a tiny fib on my part. I saw the house and I just knew that you would love it, but I didn't want you to feel like we had to keep it if I was wrong and you really didn't like it." I looked down at her and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my love, why are you crying? You know that I hate to see you crying."

"Oh Eric, these are happy tears. I can't believe that you bought us a house of our very own."

"I remembered for my human years that a woman needs a home of her own to prepare for her family. We only have a short time before out son arrives."

There was a collective gasp behind us. "Your Son!"

Sookie's tears instantly dried up and she gave me a look that told me that she wasn't happy with me. "Honey, this was not the way that I wanted our news to be shared."

"It was going to come out eventually Lover."

Adele came over and took Sookie's hand. "Sweetie, is there something that you need to tell me?"

You didn't need to be telepathic to know what Adele was thinking. "No Gran, vampires aren't able to have children that way." The sadness was rolling off of Sookie and it hurt more than I could admit that I couldn't give her what she wanted, but I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

Sookie led Adele over to the sofa and they sat down so that she could explain what was happening. "Gran, by next summer you are going to be a great-grandmother."

"Are you and Eric going to be adopting a baby?"

"Yes, but he will be your biological great-grandson."

"I don't understand Sookie."

Sookie took a deep breath before she continued. "Hadley Gran." Tears instantly came to Adele's eyes. "Eric found her when he was down in New Orleans. Gran she was going to tell a very powerful vampire about my telepathy and that vampire was going to come after me. Eric made it so that Hadley would be safe and that when her son is born she is going to let us take him."

"Sookie, a baby should be with his mother."

"Gran, this is Hadley that we are talking about. She can't even take care of herself, besides I have more in common with him that she does."

It took Adele a moment before she realized what Sookie meant. "Oh Sookie, he's a telepath like you, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is Gran. I don't want him to grow up like I did, not being able to be around people and not being able to keep out the voices. I want him to have as normal a childhood as possible, and also Eric and I can protect him from any other supernaturals that would try and come after him."

"Are you sure that you can do this Sookie?"

"Yes I can Gran. Eric is going to be here to help me and I'll know better than anyone what he'll go through as he grows up."

I stood back and watched Adele absorb this information and a smile spread across her face. "I always thought that Jason would be the first one to make me a great-grandma. I can't wait to meet the little one. What's his name?"

I looked to Sookie to answer that. We both knew that his first name was going to be Hunter like before, but would his last name be Stackhouse or Northman, or would he have his mother's last name or would he keep his father's last name? I kept my eyes on Sookie as she spoke. "Hunter Stackhouse Northman." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face that matched the smile that Sookie had on hers. He was really going to be my son in name if not in blood and I couldn't wait.

Sookie and Adele right away started planning how they would decorate the nursery and what they would need for the baby and also how Sookie wanted to decorate the new house. "I have some pictures of the house on my computer if you'd like to look at them. I'd take you to see the house in person, but I won't be able to get the keys and take possession until the end of the week."

"That would be great Baby."

I zipped downstairs at vampire speed and grabbed my laptop. I loaded it up to the pictures on my way back upstairs and set it in front of Sookie. "Here you are my love. The computer also has wireless internet access." I pulled out my wallet and handed her my American Express Black card. "We are going to need a houseful of furniture, appliances, linens and towels, plus everything needed for an infant. I want you to browse for anything you like and buy everything your heart desires."

Sookie reached up and pulled my face down and kissed me. "You are so good to me. You are going to be the best husband and father ever."

I kissed her back. "And you are going to make the most fantastic wife and mother ever." She smiled up at me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. It was just so warm and contagious. "I'm going to talk to Niall some more. If you need me, just call and I'll be right there."

"I will Honey." We kissed once more, then Niall and I headed back into my office.

I sat down at my desk and as I watched Niall I realized that he had been awfully quiet while listening to the earlier exchange. "You're being quite quiet this afternoon. Is there a problem?"

"I have another great-granddaughter and a great-grandson on the way. It's just a lot to take in all at once. Where do you have her staying?"

"She's in Maine. There are fewer vampires there and nobody knows her. I have people watching over her just in case something should happen and also just to make sure that she stays safe."

"Maybe it would be better if I took her with me back to the Fae Realm until she's ready to give birth."

That sounded very suspicious to me. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"And why is that? She is my kin. I could see to her needs better than anyone as well as keeping her protected."

"How do we know that you wouldn't keep her and the baby there no matter what? Sookie would be distraught if she didn't get to care for this baby she so desperately wants." I paused debating whether I wanted to bring up this very sensitive subject, but I knew that I would make a deal with the devil himself if I could give Sookie what she wanted. "Is there any way that you know of for a vampire to biologically father a child?"

Niall looked surprised at my question. "Is there a reason that you are asking me this?"

I hate it when people answer a question with a question, but for now I'd just have to suck it up. "Sookie wants to have a baby of her own and I want to know if there is a way to make that possible."

"There are plenty of clinics that specialize in fertility, you would just need to find a donor."

"I already suggested that, but she wants to have my baby."

Niall stayed quiet for a few long minutes before he spoke again. "She really wants to have you baby?"

"More than anything and I hate that I can't give her what she wants so badly."

"I don't know if I can do anything, but I'll look into it."

"That's all that I ask." I paused for a moment. "So what are you going to do about the Fairy problem?"

"I know where they are going to be in the next ten days. I have options to where we can take them out. They will be dealt with quickly and quietly."

"If you need my help I'm more than willing…"

"They are in the Fae Realm. You couldn't help even if you wanted to." I did want to more than anything. I wanted those psychotic Fairies to suffer the way that my Sookie suffered under their hands. I was just going to have to settle for knowing that they would be dealt with and would have the chance to do it again. "I must be on my way. I need to prepare my guards for the attack." I nodded my head. "Tell Sookie I said goodnight and to call me when she has her dinner party planned." I nodded again and he popped away.

I sat back and I could feel and hear that Sookie and Adele were still engrossed in babies and shopping, so I left them to it. I turned on my desktop computer and took care of some of my sheriff duties and some work for the bar that I could do from here.

I don't know how long I had been working away, but I knew it had been awhile when I noticed that it was dark out and I heard Sookie come into the room. "Hey Baby, what are you doing?"

"Just getting caught up on some work that I have been neglecting my love. How did you and Adele make out shopping?"

"All right I guess. We haven't even put a dent into what we need for the house, but I think we put a bit of a dent in your credit card."

I knew my lover well and I highly doubted that. "How much did you spend Lover?"

"Fifteen hundred dollars." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She could have spent fifteen thousand dollars and it wouldn't have put a dent in that card. "What is so funny?"

"Darling, that card I gave you has no limit. You could have spent ten times that amount and you wouldn't have put a dent in the card." She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Are you all right Lover?"

"Wow!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yep."

I knew that money was always going to be an issue with us and I didn't want to get into it with her tonight, so I decided to change the subject. "Where is Adele?"

"She went to bed. She's had a long day."

I reached over and pulled Sookie down into my lap. "You've had a long day as well my love. Maybe you should get to bed too."

I could tell that I had definitely distracted her from the money issues for now as she ran her hands up my chest and around my neck and into my hair. "I think that's an excellent idea." She leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "But I'm not tired."

I couldn't stop a wicked smirk from appearing on my face. "Oh, I'm sure that I can find a way to wear you out."

"Oh really? And how would you do that Viking?"

I loved it when she called me that. "Well, let me show you." I held her tightly in my arms and raced downstairs to our room at vampire speed/ I undressed us both on the way and gently tossed a naked and laughing Sookie onto our bed. She squealed as she bounced, but I grabbed her ankles before she fell off the bed. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and situated my head between her thighs.

I placed her legs over my shoulders and went to work on her sweet pussy. I knew just how to work my lover so that she was clutching my hair to get me closer to her and arching herself off the bed in pleasure.

"Oh God Eric, bite me please. I need you to bite me." I have never been one to deny my lover her pleasure. I slid two fingers inside of her and pumped them as I slid my fangs into her thigh. It still surprised me how much sweeter and purer her blood tasted now. There were no traces of Compton or the maenad or any of the other creatures that had attacked her and tainted her blood. It was all just pure Sookie and was better than anything I had ever tasted.

As I was drinking I could feel my lover clench around my fingers and she cried out as she came hard under my attentions, but I knew that we weren't done yet. I sealed the wound on her thigh and kissed my way up her body.

I stopped and paid special attention to the most beautiful breasts that I had ever seen. Sookie was gripping my hair and even tighter and moaning under my ministrations. I paid each breast equal attention, but it wasn't enough for my woman. She pulled me up to kiss me and clung to me tightly. "Please Eric."

I couldn't help teasing her. "Please what Lover?"

"Don't tease me Eric, please."

"Tell me what you want Lover and I'll give it to you."

"I want you to make love to me for hours until I can't walk, then I want us to exchange blood with you again."

"Your wish is my command Lover." I slid gently inside of her and we both took things slow and gentle. There was no need for a frenzied fuck. This was us making love, being connected and just being close to each other.

We kissed and touched every inch of each other. I had never felt more connected to anyone else before in my entire existence. I hoped that someday Sookie would let me turn her. I knew that if she kept taking my blood we could have several decades together, but to me it would only be seconds in my existence. I could feel that Sookie was close to coming again, so I put aside the unhappy thoughts from my mind and focused on my love.

I bit into my wrist and placed it to my lover's lips. She latched on and sucked greedily. I increased my thrusts as I sank my fangs into her shoulder and it wasn't long before we came together.

Sookie pulled away from my wrist when the wound healed and I healed my bit mark on her shoulder. I looked up at her and she had blood on her lips. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her and she kissed me right back.

I pulled away when she needed to breathe, then I pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She curled up next to me and I held her close to me. "That was amazing Baby. I definitely won't be walking any time soon."

"I aim to please my love."

"So, what did you and Niall talk about?"

"Lover, you are tired now. You need to rest and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"No, now, please. I'll be able to sleep better if I know what you two talked about."

"Alright my love." I filled her in on my conversation with Niall."

"Do you really think that he'll be able to take out the Things and Breandan?"

"Yes I do. He knows where they are going to be that puts him at a great advantage."

"What about him taking Hadley to he realm until Hunter's born?"

"I don't trust him. He might just want to keep the boy knowing that he's telepathic, maybe he does have honorable intentions, I don't know. I will have to think about that before I make a final decision about that."

"What about the other thing?" I could feel anxiety coming off of Sookie in waves with just those few words.

"Yes I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would look into it, but I don't want you to get your hopes up Sookie. I don't want you to be disappointed if there isn't a way."

"I can't help it Eric. If there is even the slightest chance that I can have your baby I am going to have hope."

"Well I don't want you to obsess over this. We have our son to think about and look forward to having. He'll be here before we know it."

"I know, but we still have Thanksgiving and Christmas to think of first." She paused for a moment and was deep in thought. "Eric I just had the perfect idea."

"About what Dearest?"

"The dinner party I want to have. We can just do it for Thanksgiving and by then we should be in our new house."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Will you need any help with the cooking or with serving the mean?"

"Heck no. Gran and I love to cook, especially around the holidays. Hey, do fairies even celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"I'm unsure Lover, but I think your family would make the exception to spend time with you."

"Could we have Christmas in our new home too Honey?" She finished her sentence with a yawn.

"We can do anything you want my love, but now it is time to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and it didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

* * *

Reviews are like crack to me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So here is another chapter. I took a bit of creativ license with this chapter, but i think that it works. Let me know what you think though. Enjoy!

* * *

I expected to wake the following morning with a smile on my face and my lover in my arms, but that was not how it was. My beloved Sookie was sitting with her bare back facing me and I could see her shaking and I could smell her tears. I was out of bed and kneeling in front of her in less than a second. "My love why are you crying? You know that it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Where did these come from?" She pointed to the photos I'd set out on her nightstand and I knew she wasn't really sad, just a bit overwhelmed.

I maneuvered us so that she was curled around me on my lap. "When I went to pick up your Gran I was drawn to your room and all of these items that had magic surrounding them."

"Magic?"

Before I could elaborate on what I thought brought these items here, I heard a small, but booming voice calling to us from upstairs." "Viking, you and your bonded better get dressed because I will be coming downstairs in five minutes."

"Of course Doctor. We will talk later Lover. We better hurry and dress before she barges in on us." I held her for another moment while she dried her tears, then I gave her a chaste kiss and we went to get dressed.

It took me less time to get dressed than it did for Sookie, so I left her to it while I went up to check in with the Doctor. I had forgotten that she was suppose to check in last night. I hoped everything was all right.

I went up to the kitchen and I found Adele and Dr. Ludwig at the table having breakfast together. I think that was the first time that I had ever seen the Doctor eat before. "Please make yourself at home Dr. Ludwig."

"I will Viking. I've been up all night delivering Were twins and I almost lost all three of them." Adele gasped when she heard that. Dr. Ludwig reached over and patted her hand. "It's all right Adele, they are all very strong and are doing just fine now."

I was blown away. I had never heard Ludwig call anyone by their first name before. I didn't know what to think of that, so I decided to ask the Doctor about the errand she had run for me. "Doctor, do you have my gift for Sookie?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a box. "Here you are Viking."

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig."

"You know that there is magic surrounding that don't you?"

"Yes, that was how I found this and some other mementos in Sookie's old bedroom. There was magic surrounding them that called to me. I don't know what kind of fairy magic would make things appear like that, but Sookie and I are both grateful to have these things back."

"It's not fairy magic."

I looked at her confused by her statement, but before I could ask her what she meant and what other magic it could be, Sookie came in. "Hello Dr. Ludwig."

"Hello little girl. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel just fine." She went over and kissed Adele on the cheek. "Good morning Gran. How did you sleep last night?"

"Just fine dear. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Dr. Ludwig, would you like to do the exam before I have breakfast or after?"

"Before, I need to be off shortly. I have a full day of patients that need seeing to."

"I'll keep a plate warm for you Sookie."

"Thanks Gran."

I took Sookie's hand and the three of us made our way downstairs. Sookie went to get on the bed, but the Doctor stopped her. "Off with the dress little girl. It's just going to get in the way." I was surprised how quickly Sookie was to remove her dress considering how modest she usually was and I was even more surprised that she didn't have anything on underneath her dress. I couldn't stop my fangs from coming out at the sight of my bonded's naked body. Sookie was looking at me and giggling at my reaction to her as she got on the bed. I was definitely going to have to get her for laughing at me, but that would be later after the Doctor told us what was going on.

Dr. Ludwig got up on the bed next to Sookie and ran her hands over her body from head to toe and back again. I was worried that something was wrong or there might be side effects to our re-bonding and the magic that brought me back here, but Ludwig didn't seem concerned.

After a few minutes of checking things over, Dr. Ludwig got off the bed and stood in front of me. "Your turn Viking. Take of your shirt and get up onto the bed."

Sookie had just gotten her dress back on, but stopped short at the Doctor's words. We were both a little confused about this. "Why do you need to examine me Doctor? I don't get sick."

"Will you just take of your shirt and get on the bed. I will explain to both of you what's going on when I am finished." I knew it was better not to argue with her, so I removed my shirt and got up on the bed.

The Doctor got up on the bed and did the same to me as she had done to Sookie. When she was done she got down and stood beside Sookie who proceeded to question her while I got up and put my shirt back on. "So what's the verdict Doc? Are we going to make it?"

"Of course you are."

"So there were no side effects after what happened yesterday?"

"I didn't say that."

I could see my Lover was getting frustrated with the Doctor's responses, so I stepped in. "Could you maybe elaborate just a bit Dr. Ludwig instead of being so cryptic?"

"Some things I can't tell you now, but one thing that I can tell you little lady is that your fairy spark is even stronger then before and it will help you in the coming months when your son comes."

"What kind of help?"

"There is more fairy in you than before. It's going to allow your body to accommodate for a new born and allow you to breast feed him when he comes."

That was very surprising. I didn't realize that Fae magic could do that, but when it came to Sookie, she was always special and surprising. I looked over at her and I could see tears streaming down her face. I went over and tooke her into my arms. "What's the matter my love?"

"I'm just so happy that I can be able to do that for Hunter, but I still wish that I could do it for our own children." I pulled her close, comforting her as best I could since I couldn't give her what she wanted most of all.

I was stroking her back when Dr. Ludwig spoke. "You should be more fertile than ever now if you want a baby of your own. The Fae female produces anywhere from two to six eggs during a cycle. I could put you in touch with a sperm bank…"

I cut the Doctor off. "It's not that Dr. Ludwig. Sookie wants to have my baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I can't help you with that."

"It's all right."

"Before I leave I have a few things to say about you as well Viking."

"Me? What could you possibly have to say about me?"

"You are not just immune to the sun anymore. Silver won't harm you and stakes won't be able to penetrate your skin."

I couldn't help puffing my chest out at this news. "What about if someone tries to take my head off?"

"The sharpest blade in the world isn't going to be able to penetrate you anymore. You truly are immortal now."

I looked down at Sookie and her tears had dried and she was smiling up at me. "Oh Eric, that's so wonderful." She hugged my waist tightly, then turned to the Doctor. "Dr. Ludwig, will I have the same immunities when I'm turned into a vampire?" I was totally flabbergasted. Did she really just ask that?

"The magic that has made him immune has absorbed into his blood, so yes if you were to be turned you would have the same abilities, but you don't have to worry about that for awhile. You have also developed the fairy lifespan. You should stay the way you are for a least a few hundred years."

Another shock, but I was more shocked at what Sookie said next that made it sink in more. "When Doc, not if. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. My bill will be in the mail."

I didn't even notice that the Doctor had left until I felt Sookie push me down so that I was sitting on our bed and she was sitting on my lap running her fingers through my hair. "Baby are you all right?"

Her words from before kept playing through my head as I looked into her eyes, but they just wouldn't sink in. "Did you mean it Lover?"

She moved so that she was straddling my lap. "Sweetie, when I was getting my memories back I had a lot of time to absorb what I was seeing. As I was watching my life flash before me I watched a lot of people that I don't know yet, plus some that I do, who are family and friends die. It didn't matter what I did, I still had to watch them die.

"Whether I am alive or dead, I won't be able to stop the people I care about from dying. I care about you more than anyone else except for Gran and Jason and I don't want you to go on without me especially now that nothing can hurt you. I want to spend eternity with you." I pulled her tight against me and kissed her. This was more than I had ever hoped for. I was happier than I had ever been as well. I never would have dreamed that Sookie would ever want to even think about letting me turn her and now she was telling me that she wanted to be with me for eternity. With all of this good news I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I flipped my lover over onto her back and I was planning on making lover to her when she pushed me away. "Eric, I know that you are excited by the thought of turning me, but we have hundreds of years together now and I don't want to rush it. I want as much time being a human or mortal to see if we can have a family of our own."

I was too happy to tell her not to obsess about having a baby. It made her happy to think it was possible, so I let it be. "Of course Lover. I'm just happy that you are going to be joining me some day." I started kissing her neck, but I stopped short when her stomached growled loudly. I swept her up in my arms. "Time for breakfast Lover." I carried her upstairs at vampire speed and set her down at the table.

I sat down next to Sookie and we were both smiling like fools and Adele noticed and smiled at well. "What has you both in such a good mood?"

"Well Gran it turns out that I am more fairy than I was before and that will allow me to breast feed Hunter when he comes home."

"Oh Sweetie, that's wonderful. Breast milk is so much better for the baby and it will help bond with him."

I sat there listening to Sookie and Adele talk babies and the new house. I could hardly wait to meet my son and for us to be settled into our new home.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard somebody pull into the driveway. I wasn't expecting anybody, so I quickly went out to see who it was. I knew that there was little to no chance that it could be trouble, but I was ready if it was.

I was surprised when I noticed my day man Bobby Burnham get out of his car to head to the house. I hadn't needed anything from him and I realized in that moment I wouldn't need him anymore since I could go out in the daytime myself. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Bobby?"

He looked up at me, shocked that I was out during the day, but he hid it quickly and got down to business. 'Um, I'm hear to drop off the keys to your new house. We were able to close quicker than expected. You can take possession immediately." He reached into his pocket and handed me the keys. This day was just getting better and better.

"Do you have anything else for me?"

"No Sir."

"Look at me Bobby." He looked up at me and I caught him in my glamour. I could see his eyes glaze over as I pushed my will on him. "Bobby, I want you to finish up any work you have going for me and leave that and anything else pertaining to Eric Northman in my office at Fangtasia, then you are going to forget all about Eric Northman. Anything that you know connected to Eric Northman will vanish from your mind. Now go." I waited while he got in his car and when he was out of sight I slid the keys in my pocket and zipped back inside.

Sookie and Adele were washing up the breakfast dishes and I couldn't stop myself from scooping Sookie into my arms and spinning her around and around. "Eric Northman, what are you doing?"

I stopped at looked at her with a smile on my face. "I couldn't help myself."

She reached up and traced her fingers over my smile and she smiled right back at me. "What has you so excited and who was that outside?"

"That was Bobby outside. I fired him by the way."

"Well that is definitely something to smile about. He always thought that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Well he won't be bothering us ever again."

"Why was he here?"

"To drop something off for me."

"What?"

I cradled her in one arm while I pulled the keys to our new home out and dangled them in front of her. "These."

"What are those for?"

"Our new home."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I thought that we wouldn't get them until the end of the week."

"They managed to close on it quicker than they expected. We can move in immediately. I contacted Alcide when I thought that we would need a light tight bedroom, but we won't need that anymore."

Sookie was squirming around in my arms. "Can we go see it now Baby? Please, please, please?"

"Of course we can my love."

She looked over at Adele. "Is that all right with you Gran. I want you to come with us."

"I would love to. I just need to change my clothes and I'll be ready to go."

"I need to change to Baby."

"Alright my love. We'll meet back up here in thirty minutes. Is that enough time for you to be ready Adele?"

"Plenty."

"Excellent." Without waiting to hear more, I ran Sookie downstairs and set her down on out bed. "Sookie my love, before we go I want to give you something."

"Eric, you are giving me so much already, I don't need anything else."

"This is something very special to both of us." I pulled the box out of my pocket and held it out to her. "Open it."

She slowly opened her box and more tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Oh my God!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Is that what I think it is though?"

"Yes it is. I found it in your jewelry box."

"That's where I kept it after we got back from Dallas, but I still don't understand how this stuff got here. You said before that it was magic, but what kind of magic?"

"I'm assuming that it has something to do with the fairy magic that brought me here, but I'm not sure."

I watched Sookie take the necklace out of the box and slid it over her head. When the necklace was resting against Sookie's skin it started to glow. I was tempted to yank it off so that it wouldn't hurt my beloved, but something was telling me that this wasn't going to hurt her.

I stood up and watched as the glow spread all around her and moved out so that she was incased in a bubble before it burst and the particles were absorbed into her skin. "Holy Shit! Eric, what the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea. Should I call Dr. Ludwig back?"

She sat there for a moment not saying anything. "Not right now. I feel really good right now. We can call her later. Can we still go and see our new home now?"

"Of course we can Lover."

She was giggling as she darted around the room changing into a t-shirt, jeans and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her purse and we made our way upstairs.

Adele was waiting for us having changed into a pair of overall and a white long-sleeved shirt. "Are we ready to go?"

"I am."

Sookie was holding my hand trying to calm the bouncing she couldn't control. "Yes, let's go."

We went out to the garage and got into the SUV with Sookie sitting in the back with Adele and we were off to see our new home.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This chapter has seriously fought me every step of the way. I'm not real fond of it, but it is a step to where i need to go with this stroy, so i'll deal wth it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

As we were driving to our new home I couldn't stop looking at Sookie in the rearview mirror. I had no idea what has caused that glow, but I knew that it was somehow connected to that bullet. I really wanted to know what, if anything that it had done to her, but she didn't seem to be worried about it so I would let it go for now anyway.

It didn't take long for us to get to the new house. When I pulled into the driveway there were two audible gasps that came from the backseat. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at their reactions. "So, do you ladies like what you see?"

In unison, "YES!"

I stopped the car and zipped out to the front door at vampire speed and I barely made it there before Sookie. I unlocked the door and she went racing inside while I went back to help Adele.

I took her arm and led her inside. She was instantly in love with the house. We went from room to room downstairs and when we went into the kitchen she was absolutely drooling over the appliances. I was about to ask her if there was anything we would need when I heard Sookie calling me from upstairs. I left Adele to her awe and ran upstairs at vampire speed.

I stopped outside the master bedroom where I could feel that she was and I was hit with an almost overwhelming wave of lust coming from our bond. My fangs ran out and I was hard as a rock in seconds. I didn't know whether I should be excited or worried by this sudden change in Sookie, but I wouldn't mind taking advantage of it.

I slipped in the door and was met with my little fairy jumping into my arms. She kissed me all over my face and pulling at my clothes trying to get them off. I grabbed her hands to stop her. "Lover, what are you doing?"

She pulled her hands out of my grasp and continued touching me. "I don't know what is wrong with me, but I need you now Eric."

"I'm right here my love. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I need you naked and inside of me right this very minute.

"Lover, your Gran is downstairs."

"When as an audience ever swayed you away from sex?" She continued kissing me and pulling at my clothes.

"Sookie, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know, I just need to make love to you right now. It's like I need you or I'm going to explode."

I pulled her closer and rested my hands on her gorgeous ass. "Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No we wouldn't."

"Let's put you out of your suffering Lover." Her lust was pouring into me and I was becoming just as eager as she was. We quickly managed to undress each other luckily without tearing them since we did need to put them back on.

When we were both happily naked Sookie grabbed onto my hard cock, placed me at her entrance and slammed onto me. It was like she was desperate for me even though we'd been together just a few short hours ago.

I was thrusting into Sookie, but it wasn't enough for her. "Harder Baby, please I need you so badly." I gently pushed her against the wall and thrust into her as hard and fast as I could. I could feel her desperation for me into our bond and I quickly tried to close it off so I wouldn't lose control. Sookie pulled on my hair to get my attention before I could. "Don't you dare. Don't you even think about closing off the bond. You pulled that shit with me before and you will not do it again. We are together for better or worse and we need to feel everything the other is feeling, so don't even think about doing that again."

I responded by opening up our bond fully and kissed her pouring all of my love and passion into her. She moaned and clung to me tighter as we continued thrusting against each other.

It took three orgasms for the desperation inside Sookie to be calmed enough for us to separate. We dressed quickly knowing that Adele was waiting for us, but I needed to talk to Sookie first. "Lover, when did you start feeling this desperation?"

"When I came up here. I don't know why, but I just needed you so much. I can still feel it inside of me, but it's tolerable right now. I feel like I could go again right now, but I know that Gran is waiting. As long as you stay close I feel better."

"Well then I'll stay right next to you as long as you need me."

"Then you will be there for good. I don't want to be away from you ever."

"That's probably due to our re-bonding, but that should fade with time."

"Eric, it's not the bond, it's something else, but I don't know what." I watched as she ran her fingers over her new necklace. It was glowing slightly under her touch. I might have to go to somebody besides Niall about this, but I would think about that later.

Hand in hand we went back downstairs and found Adele out in the backyard. The pool and the Jacuzzi were still covered and the rest of the backyard was quite over grown, but it did have a lot of potential. "Sookie, honey do you think that you would want to plant a garden back here? There's plenty of room for that plus toys for Hunter when he gets old and big enough."

Sookie pulled on my hand and that she was still holding and smiled up at me. "Sweetie, can we put in a garden? Maybe some rose bushes and a little patch for herbs and vegetables?"

I pulled her closer and looked her into her eyes. "We can put anything that you want back here Lover. This is are home and I want you to be happy and have everything that you want."

"Oh Eric, I love you so much. You are so good to me." She pulled me down for a kiss, then ran off to plan her garden with Adele. While they did that I called and set up a crew to come and clean up the yard the following day so that Sookie could start on her garden as soon as possible.

When I finished my call I went over and slid my arms around Sookie and pulled her close. I could feel her happiness coming through our bond in waves and it brought a smile to my face. This is how I always wanted us to be.

After the garden was all planned out, we went through room by room and picked out what colors we wanted. Most of the rooms we wanted to change to make this house into our home.

When all our decisions we made, we loaded into the SUV and headed to Home Depot to pick up supplies. Sookie was sitting in the front with me this time with Adele watching us from the back. I held onto Sookie's hand while we talked. "So Lover, after we pick out paint, I'll hire a crew to come in and paint everything to our specifications."

"Baby, I know that this isn't how you normally do things, but couldn't we do the inside painting ourselves?"

"You want us to do this ourselves?"

"Yes. It would be fun and it would make me feel like it was really our home."

I looked over at her and she was giving me the face, the one that she knew that I couldn't refuse. I wasn't fond of doing manual labor when I didn't have to, but then I thought of all the fun that could be had by us doing it on our own. I imagined my love in overalls and nothing else, covered in paint by me, accidentally of course so that she would have to undress and paint in the nude. I would have to make sure that I got extra paint. "I think that we can arrange that Lover."

She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Northman."

"How do you know my mind is in the gutter?"

"You have that twinkle in your eye that you get when you're thinking about something naughty."

"Would you like me to share what I was thinking?" I could feel her tremble at my words.

"If Gran wasn't here I would have you pull over so that I could have my way with you."

"Well it will just have to wait because after we pick up supplies I am talking you both out to lunch."

We were almost at are destination when I felt Sookie start to panic. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea you being out in the daytime. What if somebody sees you? They'll wonder how you managed it."

I could feel that she was on the verge of a panic attack, so I sent her calmness through the bond and stroked her hand that I was still holding. "It's all right my love. I'm invincible now, no matter who sees me they won't be able to hurt me."

She slid closer and curled up next to me. "I know, but I don't want to put that to the test just yet. I don't want to risk losing you. I wouldn't be able to go on without you."

I pulled my hand from hers and slid my arm around her. "You won't have to. I will always be here for you and our son."

She smiled up at me. "I like the sound of that."

We pulled into the parking lot and found a space fairly close to the door so that Adele wouldn't have to walk to far. "Come on you two, we have supplies to get."

"Yes Ma'am."

We went inside and Sookie and I each grabbed a cart. She went off with Adele to pick up supplies for her garden, while I went off to pick up paint supplies, then we would meet up in the paint department to pick out the exact colors that we wanted.

I was loading up my cart with brushes, paint trays, rollers, tarps and tape when I came across Alcide Herveaux. I shouldn't have been surprised to see him since he was in construction and he would need supplies, but he was shocked to see me. "Herveaux, how are you?" He stood there staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "I've been meaning to call you about the renovations to my new home. Are you busy later on this afternoon? My fiancée, her grandmother and I will be there going over what we'll need to make it our home. We would be able to go over what we'll need your help with."

I watched as he shook his head not truly believing what he was seeing. "Is this a joke? Am I really seeing the great Eric Northman out during the daylight?"

"Yes, I am a day-walker now. The why and how are irrelevant. Are you available to stop by this afternoon or not?"

"Um, sure. I'm just finishing up a job so I can stop by around four o'clock."

"That will be fine. My fiancée and her grandmother will be excited to meet you."

"You were serious? You're getting married?"

"Yes I am. I'm also going to be a father. I was wondering if you could build a play set if I made up a set of designs."

We had started walking, but he stopped with his mouth hanging open again. "Am I tripping on something? Did you just say that you were going to become a father?"

"Yes. We are adopting a baby that Sookie's cousin is now carrying. It's a boy we are going to name Hunter." I don't know why I was telling him all of this, but it felt good, it felt right.

He was quiet for a moment. "Well I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you. So would you be able to construct a swing set?"

"Sure no problem. Do you need me to hire a crew to come and do that inside painting as well?"

"No, my Sookie and I are going to be doing that ourselves."

"Seriously Northman, if you are screwing with me I'll stake you. This does not sound like you at all."

I was tempted to tell him that his stake wouldn't hurt me, but that was one secret I was happy to keep. "I've met the love of my life. When that happens you change for them. My Sookie is the light to my darkness, she is everything to me."

"Wow." He looked down at his watch. "I've got to go or I will be late. I'll see you at four."

"Thank you." I watched the wolf walk away and I could feel a pull to go to Sookie grow quickly inside of me until it started to be uncomfortable. I opened the bond wide to feel where she was. I could feel her amusement as my little fairy was fluttering up and down the aisle just begging me to chase her. She wanted a chase, I would give her one.

I let the predator in me come to the surface and I shut down the bond enough so that I could still feel Sookie if I wanted to, but I wanted to find her the old fashioned way. It was easy to catch her scent and I knew that she was heading towards the back of the store away from Adele. I was about to go check on her, but I was hit with a huge wave of lust coming through the bond. My lover was getting impatient with me. I didn't understand what was going on with her today, but I was okay with it and I was definitely willing to take advantage of it.

I abandoned the cart and followed her scent that led me to the bathrooms. This was odd since my Sookie would never have sex in a public restroom, or so I thought. I was hit with another wave of lust that told me I was wrong, then the little blonde head that popped out of the ladies room told me I was definitely wrong. "Are you going to get in here Viking or am I going to have to come out and get you?" She didn't have to tell me twice.

I zipped past her while she shut and locked the door. When we safe from outsiders interrupting I went to pull her into my arms for a kiss, but she pushed me away. "Sorry Honey, we don't have time for foreplay now, we just have time for a quickie." She went over to the sink, slid down her pants and panties and bent over at the waist. She looked over her shoulder at me and wiggled her cute little ass at me. "Come and pillage me Viking."

I was in her in less than a second. She was so tight and wet that I wanted to stay inside her forever, but since this was only a quickie I knew that we had to make the most of it.

I pulled her up against me and thrust into her hard and fast. We were both moaning and gasping as our pleasure was building. "Eric, I need to taste you while you taste me."

"Oh yes Lover." I bit into my wrist and put it to her mouth, then I bit gently into her neck. I could feel her necklace pressed against my neck as I drank from her. It was warm against my skin and the deeper we drank from one another I noticed that it and both of us were glowing a bright golden color.

I could feel both of us were getting warmer as well as the light surrounded us. I could feel something happening deep inside of me, but wasn't about to pull away from my lover. I thrust hard and fast and with one last pull of blood from both of us, we both came harder than earlier that day. I felt the golden warmth flow through and out of me as I collapsed on top of Sookie.

"Wow Baby, that was incredible."

I trailed kisses over her neck, healing her bite mark in the process, then pulled out of her. "Yes it was." I redressed myself and I had a strange sensation come over me. I didn't know what it was, so I pushed it aside.

Sookie looked over at me as she was washing her hands. "Eric, are you all right? Our love glow didn't hurt you did it?"

"Love Glow? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, I could freak out about it, but I think that it's all right. I just want to make sure that you are okay. You just seemed to feel a bit off for a minute,"

"Well, I am fine now." I reached out and took her hand. "We'd better get back to your Gran before she comes looking for us."

She let me lead her out of the restroom and we retrieved the abandoned cart as we made out way to Adele. She was waiting in the paint section. She had already picked out so it didn't take us long to get what we needed, but I couldn't seem to focus on my surroundings. Sookie's hand on my arm brought me back to what was happening. "Eric are you sure that you are all right?"

"I just can't seem to focus right now."

"Maybe we should head home and call Dr. Ludwig."

"Sookie's got a point Eric. If you aren't feeling well we should go straight home."

"No. I promise that I feel fine. I need to feed my girls and that's what I intend to do." We maneuvered our carts to the registers and paid for our items.

I realized as we went out to the car and I started loading everything into the car that I was being watched by two very concerned sets of eyes. I wanted to tell them to stop and that I was fine, but I didn't have the heart. I knew they were just showing concern for me and I was okay with that.

I got in the driver's seat when I was done and we decided to head to a diner nearby for them to get lunch. I knew they were still worried about me, but I was all right now and they would just have to deal with it.

It didn't take us long to get to the diner. We went inside and were seated right away. We were in a booth near the kitchen and usually I found being so near to human food was barely tolerable, but today the smells brought on another strange feeling. I didn't understand it and maybe it would have been a smart idea to call Dr. Ludwig, but that would have to wait.

After they had ordered I told Sookie about seeing Alcide and that he was coming over to check on the house later. Sookie was so excited to see him again she was bouncing up and down in her seat. I hated to rain on her good mood. "Lover, I know you are excited to see him, but he doesn't know you in this timeline."

"Who is this Alcide Sookie?" This sent my love on a tangent talking about the wolf and some of their adventures before.

I was enjoying listening to her talk and be animated, but I got distracted when the waitress dropped off their food. I got that strange feeling again and I started to salivate. I should have been worried about my reaction, but I was more focused on Sookie's food.

Without thinking about what I was doing I snatched a French fry off of her plate and put it into my mouth. I wasn't worried about getting ill or that fact that I didn't eat, I just had a hunger inside of me that needed to be satisfied.

When the fry hit my tongue it was like an explosion of flavor in my mouth. It was the first thing that I had tasted in over a thousand years. It was salty and crispy and delicious and I wanted more.

I grabbed another fry and another and another until they were all gone. I was disappointed, I wanted more. I looked up and Sookie and Adele were looking at me in shock. "What?" I reached over and grabbed Sookie's burger and took a big bite. It was even better than the fries. The bread was soft, the vegetables were fresh and crisp and the meat was juicy and full of flavor. It was the best thing that I had ever tasted.

"Baby, I think that we should go home now and call Dr. Ludwig."

"I don't want to. I'm still hungry." I finished off the burger just as the waitress came and asked if we needed anything else. I grabbed the menu that was still on the table and order Sookie another burger and fries, another one for myself, a chocolate milk shake, onion rings, mozzarella sticks and a hot fudge sundae.

Sookie kept trying to get me to leave, but I was adamant about staying until I was finished. She realized that it was useless to try, so she let it go.

When the waitress came back with the food my mouth was watering even more and I dug into the food with gusto. Everything had it's own unique flavor and texture and it was exhilarating.

It didn't take me long to consume everything in front of me. They were still watching me with shocked expressions on their faces, but now I felt even worse and I suddenly could barely keep my eyes open. "Lover I think we need to go home now. I don't feel so good." I managed to leave money for the check, but I needed help getting out to the car. I felt sluggish and weak. I didn't like this feeling at all.

I managed to get into the back of the car since I knew I couldn't drive. I handed her the keys when I suddenly got a terrible pain in my stomach. I didn't feel sick, but it didn't feel good either. Sookie felt it too. "Don't worry Baby, we'll get you better soon."

Before I could answer the pain got so bad that I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This chapter was being a total bitch and just wouldn't come to me. I was going to go a little further, but since it's been so long I decided to stop where i did. let me know what everyone thinks. Enjoy:)

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up to sensations that I hadn't felt in over a thousand years. My stomach was churning and I was extremely nauseous. I couldn't stop the groans of agony that were coming from me. I had been tortured many times in all my years, but this was far worse. The only good thing that I felt was a cool cloth that I felt on my forehead and the scent of my lover beside me.

I slowly opened my eyes and the most beautiful sight was smiling down at me. "Hey Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Not well I'm afraid. What happened?"

"We've discovered that you are a glutton Viking."

I slowly looked over at Dr. Ludwig who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "What is wrong with me?"

"You're a glutton. Weren't you paying attention?" I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at the tiny doctor.

Sookie could sense that I was getting frustrated and not feeling well, so she spoke for her. "Sweetie, from what the doctor told me we are now swapping abilities and mannerisms when we glow like we did earlier. You apparently got the ability to eat, you just took it a bit too far." She reached down and rubbed my still churning stomach. That slight touch actually started to make me feel a little better.

"Did you get anything from me Lover?"

She smiled down at me as she stood up and walked across from the doctor. "I did and I think that you are going to be very, very happy with it." I watched Sookie as she nodded at Dr. Ludwig. I looked at the good doctor and watched as she pulled a scalpel out of her bag. I had a feeling that I knew what was about to happen, but my reflexes weren't working enough for me to stop it.

I watched the scalpel fly from Dr. Ludwig's hand, through the air and straight towards Sookie. I tried to move fast enough to stop it, but when it was a few inches away from her it hit an invisible barrier and dropped to the floor.

I looked up at Sookie and she was smiling even bigger than before, "It looks like I'm just as indestructible as you are now."

I felt relief wash over me. None of the scars from the past would be able to mar her beautiful body again no matter what happened. "Lover that is wonderful." I wanted to show her how excited I was about this latest turn of events, but my queasy stomach was keeping me down.

Sookie could see that I wasn't myself, so she came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Sweetie, why don't you rest some more to help your stomach feel better."

"What about Alcide? We're suppose to meet him at the house this afternoon."

"Gran and I have got it covered. I'll even get him to unload the supplies in the house." She leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." There was one very important question that I needed to ask Dr. Ludwig before she left. "Dr. Ludwig, how will my body handle what I've ingested? Am I going to have to get used to human bodily functions that I haven't had to worry about in over a thousand years?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. The answer is no. The magic that animates you mixed with your little fairy's magic will allow anything that you ingest to get broken down inside of you without the need to evacuate any of it."

"Thank God for that." There were certain things that I was willing to go through for my Sookie, but that was most definitely not one of them.

I moved to lie back down on the bed and Sookie kissed me on the forehead before she and the doctor disappeared upstairs. Somehow, even with my churning stomach I quickly managed to fall asleep again.

When I woke up again I felt much better than I had before. My stomach was no longer churning and I was no longer nauseous. Any appetite that I'd had for human food was now gone and that was alright with me.

I sat up and checked the house and discovered that Sookie and Adele weren't home yet. I didn't want to stay in bed any longer, at least by myself, so I decided to go up to my office and try to get some work done. At least that had been my initial plan.

When I got upstairs and started my computer I started thinking about our new home and I knew that there were a lot of things that we needed furniture wise, so I decided to do some shopping instead of working.

I found a website that I was able to get a good chunk of furniture from. I found beds for the guest rooms as well as dressers and nightstands, I found a coffee table for the living room as well as two end tables, and an extra large kitchen table with chairs to accommodate all the guests that Sookie would invite over the holidays.

There were still some pieces that I didn't want to pick out without Sookie's input, so I put in the order with my credit card and to have them delivered to the new place next week and saved the site to show Sookie later on.

I still wasn't in the mood to do any work, so I decided that it would be good to plan a surprise later on for Sookie and Adele. I pulled out my cell and dialed a number that I seemed to be calling a lot lately. "Vampire, what can I do for you today? No problems with my great-granddaughter I hope."

There was something in his voice that told me that he knew more about what was happening with me and Sookie than he was willing to share, but I wouldn't let him goad me. "Everything is just fine Prince. I was wondering if you had a way for me to contact your son Fintan. I would like to invite him over to meet Sookie and visit with Adele before we get busy with preparing our new home for the holidays."

"I think that would be a fantastic idea. He had wanted to meet Sookie for a while now. He had been too afraid to approach her because of all the conflict with human/fairy hybrids, but now that he knows you are there to protect her, he's anxious to meet her."

"Wonderful." Niall gave me Fintan's number and I disconnected the call to make another.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Eric Northman. Am I speaking with Fintan Brigant?"

"I'm Fintan. Has something happened to my granddaughter?"

"No, quite the contrary actually, she's doing very well. I was calling to see if you would like to join us for dinner tonight and visit with Sookie and Adele."

"Adele is still alive?"

"Very much so and I think that she and Sookie both would enjoy visiting with you."

"I would like that very much as well. Did you have a restaurant in mind that you would like to meet at?"

"Well I thought that it would be better to have dinner at mine and Sookie's house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't have the ability to mask my scent like my father can."

"It will be fine. If the scent becomes too much for me I can always step out for some fresh air."

"As long as you are sure." I told him that I was and gave him the directions to the house, then ended the call.

I checked the time and it was almost five o'clock. Fintan would arrive around seven and I didn't want Sookie and Adele to be completely blindsided by his arrival, so I gave Sookie a call to find out how they were doing. She picked up on the first ring. "Eric are you all right?"

"I'm find Dear One. I was just calling to check on you. How is everything going?"

"We're almost done. Alcide says that he can start work the first of next week and it shouldn't take him and his crew more than a few days to a week to get everything done."

"Excellent. Lover, I was also calling to let you know that I invited company over for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Your grandfather Fintan."

I could feel her emotions even with the distance between us. They were jumping all over the place. "He's coming over tonight?"

"Around seven o'clock. I thought I could order dinner from someplace nice so you and Adele wouldn't have to cook. He's looking forward to seeing both of you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him too. I love you so much Eric for doing this. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you my love. Hurry home."

"We will."

I disconnected my call with Sookie, then started looking for a restaurant that had somewhat fancy food, but nothing too over the top. I decided on a local grill where I ordered New York strip steak for everyone that came with rosemary butter and asparagus, I also ordered Caesar salads, tiramisu for dessert and a bottle of red wine to complete the meal.

As I was placing the order I could feel my stomach start to growl again which was another sensation that I would have to get used to again, so instead of ordering three, I ordered four portions. I was not going to allow myself to gorge on food like before.

I arranged to have the food delivered a little after seven, then I forced myself to get some work done. My mind wasn't really focused on it, but I pushed through anyway.

Shortly after I started I heard Sookie and Adele pull up. I could feel Sookie racing into the house, so I got up to meet her.

I was barely out of my office when Sookie came running up to me and jumped into my arms. She locked her arms and legs around me and kissed me all over my face. I could feel her pushing lust at me through our bond and it was getting to the point of being overwhelming and I had to do something about it. I held onto her tight and raced down to our room.

When we got inside and I had kicked the door closed she dropped her purse and the bags that she was holding before sliding her hands down my chest and sliding them inside my shirt. I could tell that she was desperate for me which I found odd since we had already had sex twice today, but who was I to argue.

I pushed her against the nearest wall and pulled her hands out from inside my shirt. "Lover your grandfather will be here shortly. We don't have time for this right now."

"But Eric I need you. If I don't get you inside of me soon I will just explode." She started to grind herself against me. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but I couldn't help myself.

"Lover, don't you want to take a shower?"

"Ooo yes, with you right in there with me. I wanted you naked and as wet as I am."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. "We really should wait until after your grandfather's visit."

I watched her grab my shirt and rip it off of me. "If you make me wait I will not be held responsible for my actions." She started biting on my neck and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

I raced us both into the bathroom while getting us undressed at the same time. I barely let the water get warm before I had both of us in the shower. I pushed Sookie up against the wall and thrust deep inside of her. "Oh God Lover you are so tight and wet for me. I can never get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either. I just want your scent all over me so that everyone knows that I'm yours."

"Anything for you Lover." I rubbed my hands and my chest against her as I thrust hard into her. I was giving her my scent as much as I was taking her scent onto myself. I wanted everyone to know that I was hers just as much as she was mine.

As I was pounding into my love she was clinging to me and trying to bite my neck hard enough to break the skin. I could feel how much she wanted to drink my blood and I wasn't about to deny her. I bit into my wrist and held it up for her. "Drink my love." She latched on with gusto as I sank my fangs into her neck. I could feel the magic building between us as we were working to our climaxes.

I thrust into Sookie harder and harder making sure that I hit her g-spot every time. I could feel her start to clench around me and that was enough to send us both over the edge and we were surrounded by golden light again. God only knows what we had swapped this time.

Sookie pulled away from my now healed wrist and buried her face in my neck as I healed the bite marks on hers. "Oh Eric, I wish that we could stay down here for the rest of the night."

"As tempting as that is Lover, it will just have to wait." I could feel her disappointment through our bond and I didn't like it. I lifted her chin so that she was looking into my eyes. "I promise that I will make it up to you later on Lover."

I watched as a smile spread across her face. "Okay Sweetie."

"Good, now let's hurry and get ready for dinner so we can hurry back down here."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I wanted to have this chapter ready last Wedensday for it's one year anniversary and for my 30th birthday, but I got a message about one of my other stories and it was really messing with my head. I have finally gotten over it and here we have this little diddy. I hope you enjoy and if you do leave me some love, it makes me smile and encourages me to write more.

* * *

We got out of the shower and managed to keep our hands to ourselves as we dried off. I knew that I needed to do something to distract her from the overwhelming lust that was still flowing through our bond. I should have asked Dr. Ludwig what was causing her to feel this way when she was here earlier, but I wasn't myself. I would have to ask Fintan when he arrived. He may have some answers for me.

I could feel Sookie's eyes on me and I knew to she going to try to jump me, so I moved on to a different subject. "So, what are you going to wear to meet your grandfather Fintan Lover?"

"Oh!" She perked up and my eyes bugged out of my head as I watched her run into the bedroom at vampire speed and return just as fast. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Eric, did I just move at vampire speed?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I slid my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, but moved to whisper in her ear instead. "We can find out later after Fintan leaves and Adele has gone to bed."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could play a little cat and mouse later to see how fast you can really run."

She was pulled me down so that our lips were brushing against each other, but we weren't kissing. "What if I don't want you to chase me? What if I just want to be caught and thoroughly pillaged?" She gently kissed my lips and I could feel myself growing hard again, but I forced myself to pull away from her.

"Sookie, we need to dress now. Your grandfather will be here shortly."

She begrudgingly pulled away from me and showed me the new dress that she had purchased for tonight on the way home. "I wanted something special to wear to meet my grandfather." It was a golden colored sundress and just having her holding it in front of her it made her shine even brighter than normal. I needed to get dressed quickly before I jumped her.

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I will leave you to get dressed now. I'll see you upstairs." I kissed her one last time, then ran out to the closet.

I decided on a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue buttoned down dress shirt and finished the look with one of my nicer pair of boots. I quickly braided and secured my hair, then headed upstairs.

I could hear that Adele was still getting ready upstairs, so I decided to step outside for a minute and enjoy some fresh air. I wanted to make sure that I clear head before Fintan arrived. I don't think that Sookie or Adele would be able to forgive me if I were to drain our guest dry.

The air was cool and crisp as I stepped out into the backyard. This would be a perfect night to go flying, but that would have to wait.

I was feeling relaxed and in control of myself when I felt the air beside me fill with magic and I heard the tell tale pop that signaled there was a fairy next to me. It was my natural instinct to inhale the air around me. The wind was blowing in my face carrying the scent of fairy, but nothing happened. The crazed bloodlust that I was expecting never came. The air was sweet and delicious smelling, but I was in complete control of myself.

I looked over at the fairy standing beside me. He had a smile on his face since I wasn't attacking him. "I see that Dr. Ludwig was right."

"You spoke with Dr. Ludwig?"

"Yes I did. She had some questions that she needed to ask me and to also inform me that I probably wouldn't need to worry about you attacking me since I can't mask my scent."

"What kinds of questions did she have?" I didn't like people talking about things behind my back, especially since I was sure that this was about my Sookie.

"She mentioned that Sookie was becoming more Fae every time that she sees her. I wouldn't have believed it until I popped close enough to sense Sookie. There are some definite changes happening with her."

"What kind of changes?" I couldn't stop the panic that was building up inside of me, but I quickly pushed it down so that I wouldn't worry Sookie.

"Have you noticed that Sookie has been more, um, amorous the past few days then before?"

I really didn't think that it was any of his business, but if he had answers for me then I would just have to deal with it. "Yes."

"Well, then you are going to be a very happy vampire for a few more days at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie is in her first Fae reproductive cycle. Her body is screaming at her to try to…" He trailed off his sentence as he looked up at me.

"Get pregnant, right?"

"Yes." This just seemed to keep coming up and it was really aggravating me that I couldn't do anything about it. "I know how you're feeling Viking. Adele's husband Mitchell felt the same way, but unlike him, there might be a way to fix your problem." That definitely perked my interest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dr. Ludwig called to consult with me on what's happening with you and Sookie. I have only heard of this swapping ability once, but if it continues there may be a chance to bring you little swimmers back to life."

I could feel the excitement building inside of me, but I tamped that down even faster than before. I didn't want Sookie to know anything about this yet. It was speculation at best at this point. I didn't want her to get excited over nothing. "How great of a chance?"

"That I don't know. It may not happen at all."

"Is there anyone that you could speak to discreetly about this to find out if there was something that we could do to make it possible?"

"I can make some inquiries, but I can't make any guarantees."

"Fine, but I don't want Sookie to know anything about this yet."

"Why not? Maybe there is a way that she could have some control over it. Maybe she had control over it now, but she just doesn't realize it."

"I don't want her to get her hopes up until we have some solid facts. She's already worked up about us having a baby of our own and hopefully when Hunter is born and comes home he'll help with that."

"Who is Hunter?" I told him the story about Hadley and how we were going to raise the baby and I actually saw tears in his eyes. "So I will be getting a great grandson?"

"Yes you will." We were silent for a minute enjoying the cool, quiet evening.

"I'll do anything that I can to help."

I nodded at him as I felt impatience coming from Sookie and I could hear Adele pacing in the living room. "We had best head inside now. The ladies are getting impatient."

I led him inside and Sookie and Adele were both standing there holding their breaths as Fintan stepped into view beside me. Sookie's jaw dropped and I could hear Adele's heart rate increase. Well that was interesting. Apparently Adele still had feelings for the fairy after all this time, or at least was still attracted to him.

The doorbell ran, so I excused myself. I'd let them have some time to get to know one another while I got dinner set up.

I walked to the front door and as I opened it I was expecting to find a delivery boy waiting for me, but instead Pam was standing there. The wind blew her scent in and I could smell blood on her, her own blood. "Pam, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt, but I am seriously pissed off." She pushed past me into the house. "I have been awake all day and I have devoured every bit of human food that was in my house which, thankfully, wasn't much. Then this afternoon I started leaking in a way that I haven't had to deal with since I was a human. I have not missed this and I never wanted it back."

Her voice was raising the more she spoke, so I quickly covered her mouth to hush her up. "Pamela, I have company right now. Let's get you settled in the guest room and I will call Dr. Ludwig. I'll see if she can come and take a look at you. Can you handle that?" She nodded her head and I removed my hand. I watched her take a deep breath that she didn't need, but what surprised me even more was her lack of reaction to the scent of fairy in the house.

"What's the matter Eric?"

"You don't smell anything different in the house right now?"

She inhaled again. "Maybe something sweeter than normal, but nothing else out of the ordinary. Why?"

"There is a fairy in the house."

She inhaled again and started to look pissed. "Eric, if you are fucking with me I will get you back for it."

"I'm not. Sookie's fairy grandfather is visiting right now. Let's get you upstairs while I call the doctor."

I followed her upstairs while I spoke to Ludwig. I told her what was happening to Pam and she said that she would be right over.

When I had Pam settled, I went downstairs to check on Sookie. I didn't need to be in the room for whatever was going to be done when the doctor arrived.

I was heading towards the living room when the doorbell rang again. This place was turning into Grand Central Station tonight. Luckily this time it was the delivery boy. I paid him, giving him a sizeable tip, then brought everything into the kitchen.

I was getting the plates out to set up dinner when I felt Sookie come into the kitchen. She came up behind me and slid her arms around my waist. "Hey handsome. What are you doing?"

"Hello Lover. I'm just putting dinner together. Where are Adele and Fintan?"

"Well…" She slid her hands under my shirt and started stroking my chest. "He and Gran decided that they really would rather spend some time alone together and we could chat more some other time." She moved her hands down to my zipper. "So I thought that we could spend some time alone as well."

I reached down and stopped her before she could pull my zipper down. I turned and put my hands on her waist. "As tempting as that sounds Lover, we are not alone. Pam is upstairs with Dr. Ludwig."

"Oh my God! What's wrong with Pam?"

"It seems that she had developed some human female afflictions as well as some being away during the day and being able to eat as well."

She looked confused for a second about what I meant about female afflictions, but then it hit her. "Oh! How is she handling that?"

"Not well. I imagine not having a female cycle for hundreds of years, then start up again all of a sudden would be a bit of a shock."

"That would also really suck. Should we go up and check on her?"

"They are almost finished, so they should be down in a few minutes."

"We should invite Dr. Ludwig to stay for dinner so all of this food won't go to waste."

Before I could respond to that another voice answered from behind us. "That's very nice of you to offer young lady. I would love to."

"Great." Sookie pulled away from me and headed over to Pam. "How are you feeling Pam?" Pam was looking at Sookie strangely and I realized that this was the first time that they'd meant in this timeline.

I walked over and took Pam's hand and watched as Sookie took her other hand. The moment the three of us were touching I could feel the magic flowing through us and into Pam. It was a very strange sensation and the magic was strong enough to knock all three of us on our asses.

I heard laughter as I sat up. I saw Ludwig full on belly laughing at the three of us. I growled at her before turning to check on my girls. Sookie was sitting up, but Pam was still lying on the ground with her eyes closed. I went to try to wake her up, but Ludwig stopped me. "The same thing that happened to Sookie is happening to her. She'll sleep while her mind catches up with her memories. Without the fairy magic, she'll sleep until at least dawn if not longer."

I was glad that this time I would understand what was going on. "I'm going to take her upstairs to get her settled and I'll be right back." I gently lifted her into my arms and carried her back up to the guest room. I got her situated under the covers, then I bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "When you wake up you'll understand why I love her like I do." I knew that even though I had told Pam about what had happened in the past, that she still had her doubts. When she remembered everything she'd understand. I made sure she was tucked in, then I went back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and there was no one there. I pushed out my senses and discovered that the doctor was gone and Sookie was downstairs in our room. And she was flooding our bond with lust. I was downstairs in seconds and I was very pleased at what I saw.

My little vixen was laying on the bed waiting for me, completely naked. "I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait."

"I thought that the doctor was going to stay for dinner."

"She got called away by a patient that needed her, so she took her dinner to go." She sat up on the bed so that she was kneeling and went over to the edge of the bed. I walked over to stand in front of her. She ran her hands up my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt. "Now I know that we talked about doing cat and mouse chasing foreplay, but I meant it when I didn't want to do that tonight. I want to get straight to the fun part." She pulled my shirt all the way off and flung it away. "How does that sound to you." She had now moved onto my pants.

"I have absolutely no problem with that Lover." She pulled the zipper down and pushed my pants around my ankles.

"Good because if you don't get that gracious plenty inside of me right now I might just explode."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen." I leaned in to kiss her neck, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted.

She grabbed my hair, loosening it from it's braid and pulled my head up so that I was looking her in the eye. "Viking, I want you to pillage me and fuck me harder than you ever have before and I want you to do it right now."

I was stunned for a moment, and became even more so as I watched Sookie lay back on the bed with her legs spread and her hand rubbing and stroking her clit. That was enough for me to snap out of it.

I kicked the rest of my clothes and my boots away and I was on her and in her in seconds. She cried out as I entered her harder than normal, but she clung tighter to me as I thrust inside of her. "Harder Eric, please." I always aim to please.

I quickly turned her over onto her hands and knees and thrust into her from behind. I grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting into her at vampire speed. She was moaning and grasping onto the bed sheets and I could feel the ecstasy coming off of her in waves. I could feel her start to clench around me, but I wasn't ready for her to cum yet.

I pulled her up against my chest, slowing down my thrusts as I changed my angle inside of her. I reached down and gently rubbed her clit. It only took a few seconds of that to get her to cum all over my cock and that made me explode inside of her.

I clutched her to me as I felt her contentment through our bond. She was sated for the moment, but now she was exhausted. I pulled out of her and got us both comfortable under the covers. I spooned up behind her and held her close to me. She was a sleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow and I wasn't far behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I have had this chapter ready for a couple of days, but I've been a bit under the weather. I am better now, so here we are. And all I really have to say about this chapter is LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! Let me know what you think! Enjoy:)

* * *

I was the first to wake up the following morning. While Sookie was still asleep I slipped on a pair of sleep pants and made my way upstairs to check on Pam. I knew that she would be fine, but I was still worried about how this would affect her.

I found that she was already awake as I slipped into her room. She was standing at the window looking out at the bright morning sun. "Pam, are you all right?"

She didn't turn around as she spoke to me. "I don't know. I feel a little strange. I gave up the sun a long time ago and now it seems that I have it back. I have all of these memories now that I never truly experienced, but somehow I know that they really happened or will happen. It's quite a lot to take in right now."

"Pam, none of the tragedies that you've seen are going to happen if I have anything to say about it. Things are already starting to change for the better in my opinion."

She turned to look at me. "I can see how happy you are with her and I will do anything that you need me to do to help, but right now I think that I need a few days to myself. This is a lot to take in."

"Of course. I'll leave a message for Thalia to take care of Fangtasia for the next few days."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Well, my Sookie is going to be indisposed for the next few days and I need to be her to take care of her."

"Is she all right?"

"She'll be just fine." I went over and pulled my child into my arms to give her a hug. "I don't want you to worry about anything. I am the one who is going to be doing the worrying around here. Everything is going to be just fine."

I held her as I walked her outside to her car. It was strange to be out in the sun with Pam, but it was nice at the same time.

She got in her car and I watched her until she disappeared from sight. She was definitely going to need time to deal with everything and I would give her all of the time that she would need.

I made my way back into the house and I could feel that Sookie was going to wake up soon, so I decided to fix her breakfast in bed. She would need all of her strength for what was going to happen to her.

I went to the kitchen, started the coffee that I knew my Lover couldn't live without, then I went to the fridge to see what there was to fix. I knew how to fix a few things, but I didn't want to leave her alone any longer than was absolutely necessary. I hadn't noticed it before, but now that I was paying closer attention I could feel a distinct tug come from Sookie. It wasn't painful, but if I stayed away too much longer it would really start to become uncomfortable and I couldn't tell what this feeling would do to Sookie.

I quickly grabbed some fruit from the fridge to cut up, put some bread in the toaster and got to chopping. I worked as quickly as I could, then loaded up the tray with plates and utensils for both of us.

When everything was ready and loaded onto the tray I raced downstairs to our room. I stopped short as I went into the room and almost dropped our breakfast tray. The room was absolutely permeated with the scent of a full fairy. And this time I was not impervious to the scent. I could feel the bloodlust start to take me over quickly.

I managed to set the tray down and I tried to leave the room, but I just couldn't. It was like I was magically chained to the room somehow. This was very strange and I was afraid I was going to do something to Sookie, but I was ready to fight this as hard as I could.

I was holding myself back as much as I could, until I watched Sookie sit up in our bed. I hadn't looked at her when I'd gotten up, but she had gone through some kind of transformation while she was asleep.

She was even more beautiful then before and more Fae as well. Her hair was longer and thicker, her skin was even more golden than normal and I noticed that her ears now had a distinct point to them.

I watched as she smiled at me and hovered over the bed in all of her naked glory. Our bond and every instinct in me was screaming to take her and mark her as mine, but I didn't feel in control of myself enough even to get close to her.

She started to float over to me as she spoke. "My love, don't hold yourself back like this. I want you to take me and make me yours. You are my mate, my lover, the other half of my soul. You won't, you can't hurt me."

"Sookie, you are a full fairy right now and I'm not immune to your scent. Your smell is making me crazy."

"Good. I want you to be crazy with lust. I want you to take me and show me that I'm yours." She floated down so that she was within reach of me now. "I want you to fuck me and drain me almost dry, then I want you to keep fucking me some more."

"Sookie, Lover I can't do that." I had never been so fearful in my life. The woman I loved and cared for most in this world was standing less than a foot away from me smelling like a fairy in heat. I was afraid that if I did let go and gave her what she wanted that I would hurt her in a way that I couldn't fix her with my blood.

She stepped even closer to me and before I realized what she was doing, she had jumped into my arms and impaled herself on my cock. Now my Sookie has always been tight no matter how many times we had made love, but now she felt tighter than every before. She was hotter and wetter as well. I could feel her juices dripping out of her and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I ran us over to the nearest bare patch of wall and proceeded to thrust into her as hard as I possibly could. "Oh yes Viking, this is just how I wanted you and what we both needed." She clung to me and tilted her hips up so that I could thrust even deeper inside of her.

"I love you so much my angel. I would do anything that you asked of me."

"I love you too." She leaned closer to nuzzle my neck as I continued to pound into her as hard as I could, but she surprised me when I felt fangs slip into my flesh. It was the most erotic feeling I'd ever felt in my entire existence.

I could feel myself starting to cum, with the sensation of Sookie sucking my blood, but I wanted her to cum with me. I quickly, but gently sunk my fangs into her neck and I could immediately feel her clenching around me, milking me for all that I had.

Our orgasms went on and on as we drank from one another. When we couldn't take anymore, we pulled away from each other and exploded together.

We were both panting as we looked at each other. I never thought that my Lover could look anymore beautiful, but with her fairy fangs out and my blood staining her lips she looked absolutely exquisite. I couldn't stop myself from attacking her lips and I could tell that she felt the same.

We both let our hands explore as we kissed and the lust that had been sated in both of us just a moment ago was now ratcheting up again even more than before. She pulled away from our kiss and looked into my eyes. "More."

"Where?"

"Your office." I held her tighter as I was about to run upstairs, but she stopped me. "Allow me." Before I could ask her how she was going to do that, she had popped us up to my office and had my desk swiped clean.

"Lover, how did you do that?"

She smiled as she ground down on my cock that was still buried inside of her as she spoke. "Apparently when I am in my Fae fertile cycle now that I've had your blood I am going to become a full fairy during that time, complete with Fae powers."

"How did you find this out?"

"Claudine paid me a visit in my dreams last night as I started going through my change. She didn't want me to be confused and scared when I woke up the way that I did." She slid her hands down my body and grabbed my ass that she loved so much. "Now are you going to keep fucking me or what?"

"As you wish my love." I set her down on my desk and continued pounding away in her. I was trying to hold back so as not to hurt her since I was still weary of everything, but her moans and cries for more told me that I wasn't hurting her, so I finally let myself go completely. I used every bit of my vampire strength and speed and fucked my Sookie just how she wanted me to.

For the next twelve hours we continuously fucked without stopping, from one end of the house to the other including the backyard and the hood of my corvette. We wouldn't even have stopped them, but even with her Fae transformation there was still a part of her that was human and her needs needed to be met. She needed a bathroom break and she needed more to sustain herself than just my blood.

While Sookie was in the bathroom, I too care of the abandoned breakfast tray I'd fixed and headed back up to the kitchen. I put the dinners from last night in to heat them up and opened the bottle of wine.

I was pouring each of us a glass when I felt Sookie pop in behind me. She ran her hands over my still naked ass since we really had no need to be dressed, then slid them up my back and around my waist. "Is the food almost ready Baby?" She slid one hand down and wrapped her fingers around my still hard cock. "Because if I don't eat soon, I'm just going to have to take the gracious plenty here for another ride to pass the time." She squeezed me hard and I had to resist the urge to turn around and fuck her again, but the timer signaling that the food was ready helped with that.

"The food is ready Lover. Where would you like to eat?"

She let go of my cock and slithered around in front of me. "Anywhere comfortable and where we can continue fucking when we're done."

"How about our bed then?"

"That would be perfect."

I handed her the wine bottle and glasses while I filled up the tray with our dinner and we headed downstairs. She was walking in front of me and between the lust that she was sending through our bond, my own lust and the sight of her delectable naked body it was a fight not to jump her tonight, but we did make it to the bed and dug into our food.

We both ate and drank quickly, but when we were finished I could feel that Sookie was still hungry. "What else would you like to eat my love? I can feel that your hunger is not quenched yet."

She smiled at me, then said, "I want something sweet that we can play with together."

"I don't think that we have…" She cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't worry Viking, I've got it covered." She sat back and closed her eyes. I could see that she was focusing intensely on something, then suddenly a tray of sweet goodies appeared on the bed.

"Lover, how did you do that?"

"Another of my fairy tricks. Now lay on your back Viking, I'm still hungry."

I obeyed my little fairy's command and she proceeded to make me her personal dessert buffet. I had never let anyone do this to me before since I had no appetite to do the same, so this was new to me. The sensations were a bit odd at first, but not at all unpleasant. My lover was getting what she needed and I was in no position to argue especially when she used my cock as her own personal popsicle.

She made every inch of me sticky and slimy, but she made sure to thoroughly clean me up and I couldn't wait to reciprocate.

* * *

A/N I really want to skip ahead to getting the new house ready and Thanksgiving, but these two just want their exploits published first. The next chapter will be even more lemons, then we will move on, for a while anyway. I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I really have no good excuse why it had taken me so long to get this chapter up, but the one I will give is that my brother decided to get us a Wii for an early christmas present and even in my thirties a new toy just has to be played with. Now if only Santa could see fit to bring me a Viking for Christmas I would be so happy. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Enjoy the chapter and leave me some love.

* * *

Tasting those sweet confections on my lover's skin for the first time was utter bliss, but it didn't last long. My love was less patient when it came to having her way with me. She jumped on me while she was still sticky and it was like she was trying to climb up inside of me. She was clawing at my back and pressing herself as close to me as she could, but I wasn't complaining.

By the time we had finished that round our bedroom had become thoroughly saturated with the scent of blood, sex and fairy and we were both ready for another break. I was actually starting to feel tired, not enough to stop mind you, but I was still feeling worn out.

Sookie had gone upstairs to get herself something to drink while I just laid on the bed waiting for her. I smiled as I watched her walk back downstairs completely naked. This was something the other Sookie never would have done. I liked that she was much more confidant in herself, it made me love her all the more.

She came back to bed with a bottle of wine and a platter of cheese and crackers and fruit. We sat there enjoying our snack when I suddenly felt some anxiety coming from Sookie. I didn't like this at all. "Lover, what's the matter?"

I watched her fidget with her wineglass for a moment before she spoke. "Honey, there is something that I have to tell you. It's about an incident that happened in the previous timeline. I would have told you about it sooner, but I had forgotten about it until I was talking with Claudine."

This didn't sound good at all. I sat up and pulled her against me as I gave her my full attention. "Sookie, you know that you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and I could see tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them slide down her cheeks. "This happened the Christmas Eve before you were sent back. I was missing you terribly and I was too stubborn to even try to see you anyway that I could even with Victor and Felipe keeping tabs on you.

"I went for a walk in the woods that morning and I cam upon an injured Were. I couldn't just leave him there, so I brought him back to the house to clean him up and care for him anyway that I could and I did that in every sense of the word."

I could feel the rage wanting to boil up inside of me, but I managed to keep it down. I couldn't believe that there had been another man out there that had enjoyed the pleasure of touching and making love to my Sookie. I didn't like this at all, but I managed to keep my temper in check as I spoke. "Who was this Were Sookie?"

I watched the tears that she had tried to hold back slid down her cheeks and it broke my heart. I hated to see her cry. She took my hands and held them tight as she spoke. "Oh Eric, please don't be made. I didn't care anything for him and it turns out that he lied to me. He wasn't a real Were, he's a fairy that could change into any kind of supernatural. He was sent to me by Niall and there was magic used so that I wouldn't be able to resist him. I didn't want him Eric, I wanted you. It was always you that I wanted form the first moment I met you at Fangtasia even though I was too afraid to admit it to myself then." She threw her arms around me and what little anger I had left disappeared after hearing her words. I should have moved heaven and earth to be with her back than and I should have shown her what she meant to me. I would not let myself forget to tell her everyday how much I loved her and what she meant to me.

I could feel her tears falling on my shoulder and I couldn't bare that, so I pulled her even closer. "My love, please don't cry, you know that I hate to see you cry. None of that matters any more anyway. That fairy will never come near you now. You are mine now and for always just as I am yours. There will be no Compton, no Quinn, no Sam, no Calvin, no one, but me."

She pulled away and now she had a smile on her face. "And that is exactly how I want it to be." She leaned in and kissed me and that started us on another round of mind-blowing sex that lasted well after the sun rose high in the sky.

That is how the next four days went. We didn't leave the house, we only stopped long enough to eat or for very short naps to recharge. It was absolute bliss and I would be happy if this never ended, but I knew that it would.

I was the first to wake up on the fourth day and as I looked down at my Sookie sleeping peacefully next to me I could see that she was back to normal, well mostly normal. Her ears were no longer pointed, but her skin was still more golden than before and her hair was still thicker and longer as well. I leaned in and gently inhaled her scent. There was definitely more fairy to her scent now. Hopefully she would be able to mask it somehow if we had to go out at night. I didn't think that Pam would have a problem with it since she and I were sharing the same abilities, but if another vampire were to get near her there would definitely be a blood bath.

I checked on her through our bond and I could feel that she was content and in a deep sleep and would be for quite sometime. I decided that while my beautiful fairy was getting her much needed rest that I would go and check on our new house and stop off to pick up some groceries.

I quickly showered and dressed and left a note for my Lover in case she woke before I returned to let her know where I was. I grabbed my wallet, keys and cell phone and headed out to the garage. I passed over the corvette for the SUV so I'd have room for the groceries, then I was on my way.

It didn't take me long to get to our new house and I was glad to see that there was plenty of work being done. If Sookie was feeling up to it later on I would bring her over here and we could get started turning the inside of our new house into our home.

I parked out front and made my way to the backyard. All of the overgrown grass and weeds had been taken care of, the pool was ready with it's new heater installed, the house had a fresh coat of paint and there was a crew of Weres in the backyard building a playground that any child would be thrilled to have.

I had sent Alcide drawings of what I wanted. I knew that it was premature, but I specified that the scale of the playground was to be big enough for Sookie and I to be able to play on it as well. I knew that my Sookie had never had anything like this when she was a child, so I wanted her to have the same experiences as our children.

I stopped short at that thought. I was not going to get my hopes up. If Hunter was the only child that we were meant to have, than that would be enough, but the thought of Sookie growing our child in her belly left a warm feeling deep in my chest.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me and an image came to my mind. It was of this yard after it was completed and several years after that. There was Hunter as I remembered him from before and there were two other children who looked about the same age as him as well, one boy and one little girl. They had wheat blonde hair and the bluest eyes. The little girl looked what I imagined Sookie looked like when she was a girl and the boy was the spitting image of myself at that age. They were so beautiful and perfect and seeing them made me want them so very much. In that moment I didn't care what I had to do, we would have our children.

I opened my eyes and felt a rush of determination flow through me. I couldn't tell Sookie anymore not to get her hopes up about us having children of our own. I had seen them now and I wanted them no matter what it cost or what I had to do, I wanted them more than anything. With that determination I was more than ready to go home to Sookie, but I still had things to do before that happened.

I went and found Alcide to get an update on the work. He was still a little shocked seeing me out in the daytime, but he managed to tell me that everything was almost done, that they would only need a few more days to finish up. That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I took a quick walk through the house to make sure that there was plenty of supplies to start painting and there was and the den was also full of the furniture that we had ordered so far. We would still need a lot more to fill the house, but we could take care of most of that this weekend.

I made one last check of the work going on before I headed out to get some groceries. I wasn't familiar at all with shopping for food, but I did know that Wal-Mart carried food, so I decided to go there and if I missed something Sookie and I could always go out again.

When I got to Wal-Mart I went inside and I felt completely lost. A lot of the food nowadays wasn't familiar to me, but I knew most of what Sookie liked to eat, so I decided to go with that.

I wandered around the store until I had a full cart of groceries. I was heading to the front of the store to pay for everything so I could get back to my beloved, when I passed the infant department. I couldn't stop myself from taking a peek at what they had to offer.

I looked at the tiny clothes and I was just amazed at how people started off this small. I couldn't help but pick out a few outfits to buy. I picked out an orange bodysuit with a lion on it that was roaring, a black one that said "Captain of the Crib", a red one that said "Man of Few Words", and a three pack of blue ones.

I also couldn't help looking at the little girl clothes as well. I knew we were going to have a daughter and I wanted her to have some things as well. I picked out a lavender bodysuit with butterflies on it, a pink one with a penguin on it, a blue one with little cupcakes on it and a white one that said "Daddy's Little Girl". That one hit me that I was going to have a daughter and I had to fight to keep my bloody tears at bay. I was going to have little ones again and I was going to be different than I was when I was a human. I was going to be the father that our children needed and deserved.

I also picked out a few little toys, blankets, bibs and a diaper bag. I would have picked out more, but I knew that Sookie would want to help pick out the bigger items like the crib and other furniture.

I made my way to the checkout, avoiding the stares and eye-fucking from the women around me, paid for my items and hurried out to the car. I could feel that Sookie was awake and anxious for me to get home. I loaded everything into the car and made my way home as quickly as I could.

It didn't take me long to get home and I could feel my Lover's anxiety building the closer I got to her, she really wanted to see me. I pulled into the driveway and managed to get everything inside in one trip.

I had just put everything down in the kitchen when my love came running into the room and jumped into my arms. "Oh Eric, I am so glad that you are home." She kissed me all over my face. "I had the most amazing dream, but I don't think that it was a dream. I think I might have seen the future and I can hardly wait to tell you." She put her hands on my face to pull me in for a kiss again, but she stopped and I could feel her slip into my mind and I knew that she saw them. "You saw them too?"

"I did my love. We will have our two sons and our daughter."

"Oh Eric." She kissed me pouring all of her love and joy into me through our bond. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when our kiss ended.

"Lover, why don't you go down to our room while I put the groceries away. I have some things that I want to show you."

"Okay Honey." She kissed me once more, then raced back downstairs.

I raced around the kitchen putting the groceries away at vampire speed, then I grabbed the baby things and headed downstairs to show Sookie. She was sitting on the bed Indian style waiting for me. She started bouncing up and down when she saw me. "Okay Baby, what have you got to show me?"

"After I saw our children in my mind I just couldn't help myself." I turned out my purchases onto the bed and I could feel my lover's excitement grow tenfold.

"Oh Eric, these are so sweet. I can't believe that you did this." She looked over and set her sights on me. She grabbed me and pulled me down on top of her and clung to me like a barnacle. "Baby, please make love to me. Let's practice making our babies."

"You haven't had enough of me after the past four days?"

"Never Baby. I don't think that that's even possible. Please make love to me." I could never deny my love, so that's just what I did.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N So here is another chapter. Hopefully I should get Thanksgiving into the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass by very quickly. Pam was back to her old self within a few days, running Fangtasia for me and being her usually charming self while Sookie and I worked hard to get our new home ready for us to move in and celebrate the holidays in.

We had heard very little from Adele and Fintan during those weeks, but apparently Adele was doing better than she had in a very long time now that she had the fairy back in her life. She'd loved her husband very much, but she loved Fintan as well and now she was able to reap the benefits of having him back in her life. Sookie refused to talk or even think about what the two of them were doing, but as a man in love myself, I was happy for the two of them.

It was about a week before Thanksgiving when the house was finished enough for our company and Sookie and I were ready to move in. There was still some odds and ends that we needed and the nursery still needed to be decorated, but for some reason Sookie had been putting that off. I didn't know why, but I wasn't about to argue with my lover.

The Friday before Thanksgiving we spent packing up the house. We really just needed to pack up our clothes and some little knick knacks that we wanted to take with us. All the furniture was staying if we needed this for a safe house or if we decided to sell it at some point in the future we could sell it fully furnished.

I was watching Sookie pack her clothes in the new suitcases that I'd bought for her and something seemed different about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was though. "Lover, are you excited about Thanksgiving in our new home next week?"

"Very much so. I've never cooked for so many people by myself before, but I'm excited to try. I hope that I make enough food for everyone."

"Sookie, how would you feel if I were to help you prepare our Thanksgiving meal with you?"

I watched her drop the clothes she was holding and slowly turn towards me with her mouth hanging open. "Am I hallucinating or did the great, badass, Viking, vampire Eric Northman just offer to help me cook?"

"Don't be so shocked Lover. There was no Thanksgiving when I was alive, so I thought that helping you cook would be an interesting new experience for me."

Sookie came over to where I was standing and pulled me down so that we were face to face. "You are the most amazing man in the whole world. I love you more and more everyday and I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait either, but right now I am excited about moving into our new house that we'll get to show off during the holidays."

I watched as Sookie's face lit up. "Oh Sweetie, can we decorate our house for Christmas? Gran and I haven't decorated the farmhouse since Jason moved out."

"Of course we can decorate our house for Christmas Lover, but how would you feel about me having the farmhouse fixed up and decorated as well. I wouldn't do anything without Adele's approval, I just wanted to know if you think that would be something that she would like to have done."

"I think that she would love that Baby, but you might want to check with her first. With Fintan hanging around so much he might have plans of his own especially if he's going to be staying there with her for any length of time."

"I'll ask her about it when she comes over for Thanksgiving."

"You are the sweetest man that I have ever met. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that everyday. We must of done something really good." We kissed for a few more minutes before we continued packing.

We managed to get everything moved over to the new house by Saturday afternoon and we spent many hours christening a few choice spots in our new home. We would have gone a lot longer, but we had lots of shopping to do the next day to stock up the pantry, we needed pots and pans and a new set of china. Sookie wanted us to wait last to pick all that out so that we could pick it out together and so it wouldn't get broken during the move.

We slept in late Sunday morning and I went out and picked us up breakfast that we shared in our new bed in our new home. We were content lying in bed feeding one another and I realized that I must not have been taking care of my Lover properly since she ate twice as much as she usually did. I would have to get some little snacks for her to eat during the day so she wouldn't be hungry.

After eating and a shower that took longer than necessary since we got clean and then dirty before getting clean again, then we dressed and headed out to do our shopping. We went to the mall and Sookie was so happy and excited for us to do this as we walked inside hand in hand. "Eric, I never imagined that I would ever be able to be out during the day with the man that I love and do normal things like going shopping."

"You are going to have it all now Lover. How does that make you feel?"

"Happy, ecstatic, excited, and a little bit scared too."

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "Why are you scared my love? You have nothing to be afraid of."

"It's just that in all of those memories I have from the past and the future I lived before, every time that I was happy, something terrible would happen. When I was little I lost my parents, then when I was grown I lost my Gran, then I lost Bill, then I had you and I lost you just as quick…"

I stopped her in that moment. I knew that she could have continued, but tears were forming in her eyes and I couldn't stand that. I pulled her away from the crowd and into my arms. "My Angel, you don't need to worry about me leaving you or any of those other horrible things happening either. The witches are being taken care of and I won't let anything or anybody separate us. We're going to get married in a few months and have our son shortly after, then we'll have our twins to look forward to after that. We are going to be the happy family that you've always wanted. I promise this and I never break a promise."

She wiped her eyes and smiled up at me. "I love you Sweetie, I love you so much."

"As I love you my Angel. Now let's shop for our new home."

We walked in and out of many stores making more purchases than we had planned, but I was more than happy to indulge my lover and buy her anything that she wanted. We both got some new clothes, picked out some more baby clothes and we managed to find a new set of pots and pans and a beautiful set of china and stemware at Macy's. We arranged for everything there to be delivered on Tuesday so that we wouldn't have to carry everything around with us.

As we were heading to the exit there was a toy store and Sookie's eyes just lit up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the store. "Come on Sweetie. We need to load up on stuffed animals for the nursery. I want Hunter to have an army of stuffed animals to play with."

"Lover, you don't need to drag me, we can get as many toys as you desire."

She gave me that beautiful smile of her that I loved so much. "You may regret saying that." She went inside and grabbed a cart for me and another for herself. She headed off for the plush toys and I decided to browse at everything else. They didn't have anything remotely like these toys when I was alive and I really had no reason to know about them before. I did know now that our children will have any toys that they want. People might think that I want to spoil them, but I want them to have the best that life can offer them.

I walked down the aisles and picked out a couple of board games that Sookie and I could play together until the little ones were old enough and a couple of games for toddlers. I knew that Sookie would like them and I would enjoy learning how to play them as well.

I made my way to the plush toys and I found Sookie with her cart over flowing with fluffy, plush, multi-colored animals and she was clutching a fuzzy pink bunny in her arms that looked very soft. "Did you find something that you like my Angel?"

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face. "Oh Eric, feel this bunny. Isn't it the softest thing you've ever felt?"

She held it out to me and I ran my fingers over it. It was very soft, but I could tell that the bunny was more for Sookie than one of our babies. "He is very soft Lover, but I think that you want to keep him for yourself and you definitely should. I know that you didn't have a lot of toys when you were a girl, so if it makes you smile like that, I want you to have it. I want you to have everything you want to make you happy."

She set the bunny down in her cart and pulled me down so that we were face to face. "Eric, I have you, I have our beautiful new home, I have Gran alive and well, and I have our wedding and our children to look forward to. I have never been so happy and that's just because I'm with you. Everything else is just icing on the cake." She leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Eric Northman."

"I love you too soon to be Sookie Northman."

She slid her hands down my chest. "I like the way that sounds."

I could smell her arousal start to perfume the air and I knew that we needed to hurry home. "Do you know what sounds really good right now Lover?"

"What?" I leaned down and whispered some of the naughty things that I wanted to do to her in her ear. A tremble went through her body and I knew that she wanted to do what I had suggested just as much as I did. "I would really like that a whole lot." We quickly went up to the front of the store, paid for our purchases and ran out to the parking lot to head home.

I drove as fast as I possibly could and pulled into the garage less than ten minutes later. I had barely stopped the car when I scooped my lover into my arms and zipped her over to my corvette. I'd had her on the hood like I'd always wanted, now I wanted the inside to smell like sex and fairy.

I got into the driver's seat, pushed it back as far as it would go and pulled my lover on top of me so that she was straddling me. In a few quick moves I had my jeans open, my lover's panties torn discarded and had myself buried deep inside of her. We both sighed in relief when we were connected again.

I reached up and entwined our hands as Sookie started bucking above me. "Ride me Lover, ride me hard and fast." She started moving up and down faster and faster on top of me, taking me deeper with each of her thrusts.

She let go of my hands to bury her hands in my hair. She pulled me up and captured my lips with hers. While she was kissing me I slid my hands up her dress to cup her beautiful breasts. They felt heavier and fuller to me than before, but I had other things on my mind at the moment.

I thrust up into her hard and fast as I felt her clench around me and we came together in and explosive climax. My lover was panting and sweating above me, but she still had a smile on her face. "You are the most amazing man ever."

"And you are the most amazing woman my angel. Are you ready to head inside?"

"I think you'll have to carry me. My legs are like jelly right now."

"Of course my love." I helped her fix her dress and tucked myself back into my jeans. I lifted her into my arms and carried her upstairs at vamp speed to our bedroom. I set her down on our huge California king sized bed, then went back down to bring our purchases upstairs.

When I came back into our room Sookie was gone from where I'd set her on the bed. I set the bags down on the bed and I could hear her being sick in the bathroom. I was by her side holding back her hair in seconds. "What's wrong my love?"

She flushed and sat back and I sat down beside her. "I think that vamp speed just made me a little sick to my stomach. I feel all right now." She stood up and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

I went up behind her and felt her forehead to see if she had a fever, but she seemed fine. "Are you sure that you are okay Sookie?"

She rinsed her mouth, spat and smiled up at me. "I'm fine. I think we should take it easy tonight and do the rest of the shopping tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect." I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to our bed. I set her down and I could hear her stomach growl rather loudly. I smiled at her knowing that she was hungry made me feel better. She couldn't be too sick if she was that hungry now. "What would you like to eat my love?"

"I want pizza. Can we have pizza Honey?"

"We can have anything that you'd like. What would you like on it?"

"Pineapple, artichoke hearts and anchovies."

"Really Sookie?" I knew a little about pizza from television and this did not sound like an appetizing pizza to me.

"Yes really."

"All right Lover." Whatever my lover wanted, my lover would get. I ordered her pizza and a pepperoni one for myself, then while we were waiting I started putting our things away.

When the pizzas came I brought them upstairs for us to eat and relax in our bed. Sookie was quick to grab her pizza and she was even quicker to devour half of that large pizza. I don't know how she did it, it smelled absolutely foul, but she enjoyed it so I dealt with it.

We had our meal, then I cleared everything away and we got ready and cuddled together in bed. We both fell asleep quickly to get rested up for Thanksgiving.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Another update? There must be something in the water. Well I'm just going to shut up and go back to writing. Leave me some love!

* * *

I discovered something when we went grocery shopping, people get absolutely crazy around the holidays. There was still three days until Thanksgiving, but everyone was grabbing items like they were the last items in the world. It was utter insanity.

A few times Sookie tried to come between some of the shoppers while she was trying to get what she needed, but when she almost got knocked to the ground, I stepped in and used my vamp speed to get it. Sookie could have used her heightened speed, but she wasn't as used to it as I was and there was also the fact that I was taller and could reach the items on the top shelf.

It took us over three hours to get everything on our list and Sookie was sure that there was more stuff that she'd forgotten to put on the list. She was starting to worry about everything, but I managed to calm her down and told her that anything else that she would need I would come out and get for her.

When she was calm I was now more worried about getting her home. She seemed very flushed and I could feel that she was tired and starving. I thought it was odd that she was so hungry again already since we'd stopped off for breakfast and she had filled up on pancakes, toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns and a bowl of oatmeal. I was definitely going to have make sure that she was eating more food more often so she wouldn't get so hungry.

After we were finished shopping I sent Sookie outside to rest while I paid for the groceries. I was very glad I did that since it took me forty-five minutes to get through the line.

I pushed the cart out to the car and I found Sookie sound asleep in the front seat. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb her. I opened the trunk as quietly as I could and gently loaded them in. she didn't stir until I had started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "Baby, why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you."

I reached over and brushed the back of my fingers over her cheek. "You looked so peaceful Lover, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"I don't know why, I just feel really sleepy today."

"You aren't getting sick are you?"

"I don't feel sick. I just feel sleep and starving."

"What would you like to eat my angel?"

"I would love Sonic for lunch. I'm craving their chili cheeseburger, chili cheese tots and a cherry-limeade." I think that I actually saw her drool a little as she told me what she wanted. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Alright my love. We'll run home, I'll take the groceries inside, then we'll get you fed. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fantastic. Have I told you lately how much I love you Eric Northman?"

"All the time, but I never get tired of hearing you say it Lover." She took my hand in her own, kissed my palm, then wrapped her hand in mine.

It didn't take me long to get home and unload the groceries at vampire speed, then I was back in the car and we were on our way to Sonic. When we pulled up to the menu I looked over and Sookie was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I couldn't help but smile at her.

It didn't take long for our waitress to come out to take our order. She was very sweet and was one of the few women that I'd been around today that wasn't ogling me in some way. It was a nice change of pace.

I let Sookie place her order first and it was like she hadn't eaten in days given what she ordered. She ordered two junior chili cheeseburgers, jumbo popcorn chicken, chili cheese tots, mozzarella sticks, apple slices with caramel sauce and a cherry-limeade. I really didn't know where she was going to put all of that food, but I wasn't going to say anything to upset my Lover.

I had looked over the menu while Sookie ordered. Most of the items were new to me so I decided to try two chili cheese Coney dogs, chili cheese fries and a drink called Ocean Water.

While our very nice waitress placed our order, I turned to my lover and pulled her closer to me. "My angel, do you really think that you are up to doing the cooking for Thanksgiving even with my help? You're all ready feeling worn out and we haven't even started yet."

"Eric, I want to do this. This is our first Thanksgiving together and I want it to be perfect. I'll wash the china when it gets to the house tomorrow as well as making sure that the house is clean, which shouldn't take too long, then Wednesday I can do most of the prep work, then I won't have as much to do on Thanksgiving."

"You mean we Lover. I am going to be by your side and helping you every step of the way until you can't stand the sight of me."

She scanned her eyes up and down my body, stopping in a few key places before looking into my eyes. "Never going to happen." She leaned in and kissed me as our waitress Lucy brought out our food. I was quickly forgotten in favor of chili cheeseburgers.

I was savoring bite after bite of my food, remembering that gorging on my food was not a good idea, Sookie didn't feel the same way. She practically inhaled her own food, then ate half of my second hot dog, the rest of my fries and the last little bit of my drink. I checked the bond and I couldn't believe that she was still hungry after all of that. "Lover, would you like anything else?"

She hesitated for just a second before she gave me her order. "I wouldn't mind a double stuff Oreo blast, a cherry slush and a grape slush."

"Of course Lover." Lucy came back out, took our order again and was back out within minutes. I paid for everything, gave her a very nice tip and we were on our way home.

The drive home seemed to take forever with Sookie eating her ice cream. She was making the sexiest sounds with every bite she took. "Oh God, Eric this is so good."

I didn't think that my pants could get any tighter, but I was wrong when I heard her say that. "Lover, you need to stop that."

I could feel her anxiety rise over my words. "Why Honey? Did I do something wrong?"

I had been holding in my lust so that Sookie could finish her lunch and so that I could get her to rest when we got home, but I didn't want her to worry that she might have done something wrong. I released only the smallest trace of my lust into our bond. I heard her gasp when she felt it and I could smell her arousal quickly filling the car. "You didn't do anything wrong Lover. I think that you know what you did to me."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I couldn't help myself."

"And I thought that I was the only one who could make you make noises like that."

She set her now empty cup down and slid across the seat so she was right next to me. "I'm sure that if you tried hard enough you could probably get me to make some special noises just for you." She set her hand on my knee, then slowly slid it up my thigh and brushed it against my achingly hard dick.

"Lover, we're almost home. I think we can wait a few more minutes."

She moved even closer so that I could feel her breath in my ear. "What if I don't want to wait? What if the thought of waiting even one more second to touch you makes me ache inside. I want to touch you and taste you more than I want to take my next breath. I want to feel your fangs sink deep into my flesh while I drink from you at the same time. I need to feel you buried deep inside of me in every way possible."

I was gripping the steering wheel so tight that I could hear it start to crack. I was pushing the car as fast I possibly dared with my precious cargo sitting next to me.

I was trying to think about something unpleasant to tamp down on my lust so I wouldn't hurt her, but when Sookie pulled my earlobe into her mouth and fully grabbed onto my dick, I was done for. I barely made it in the driveway without crashing into the garage.

I turned to reach for Sookie who had moved away from me and I found her sitting on her side holding her drinks in her hand. She handed the grape one to me. "Will you put this in the fridge for me and I'll meet you upstairs." She put the drink in my hand then popped away. Apparently my Lover's powers were advancing. I wanted to be mad at her for leaving me like this, but I just couldn't. I was proud of her and I wanted to know if she had any other powers now.

I ran her drink to the fridge, then raced upstairs. I was very happy with what I saw. My Lover was lying on our bed, completely naked, with her legs spread wide and three of her fingers buried in her dripping wet pussy.

I just stood there in the doorway watching her. She was moaning and crying out in pleasure with her eyes closed. I could feel when she realized that I was there. The fingers in her pussy sped up and she slid her other hand up her body and started squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She was so lost in what she was doing, I decided that I wanted a closer view of the show.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and stood at the end of the bed. I started to stroke my cock and I watched as Sookie opened her eyes. She was wide-eyed as she watched me and she started getting even louder. "Eric, God please come her so that I can suck on your beautiful cock. I need to taste you so badly."

I was up on the bed next to her in seconds. I guided my hard cock into her warm and wet mouth. She started sucking hard right away and my eyes rolled back into my head. She had me all the way down her throat without gagging which was new. Sookie had never been able to do that before. This was a very pleasant and welcome surprise that I was prepared to thoroughly enjoy.

I moved so that I was straddling her face and I discovered that my lover like that. She worked me and herself even harder and it wasn't long before we were both coming hard and deep. I had barely finished when I pulled out of her mouth and moved down between her legs.

I pulled her fingers out of her pussy and sucked her juices off of each one before putting all of my focus on her pussy. Her juices tasted so sweet I could stay there all day just enjoying her like that, but she was getting a little impatient.

I brought her to another quick orgasm with my tongue and before she was even finished coming I was buried deep inside of her. She was clenching and squeezing around me and it felt so fucking good.

I flipped us over so that she was straddling me and she immediately started bouncing up and down on top of me. She slid her arms around my neck and pulled me up so that she could kiss me.

We clung to each other as we matched each others thrusts and it didn't take long for the two of us to come together again, but my lover wasn't finished with me yet. She took her pleasure from me, while also giving back as well, for the next couple of hours. When she was finally sated, she sent me on another Sonic run which I was more than happy to do for her.

That night we went to bed early and were up early the next morning. The delivery from Macy's arrived around eleven, so I had Sookie focus on that while I took care of the rest of the house cleaning. This really wasn't my favorite chore, but I would do it so Sookie didn't exhaust herself.

That night I fixed us steaks on the new gas grill I had purchased, along with baked potatoes and a salad. We went to bed again early that night and Sookie was asleep the second her head hit the pillow. It took me much longer to fall asleep. I couldn't stop looking at her. There was something not right with her. She seemed fine, but there was definitely something off with her lately.

And that thought was proved beyond a shadow of a doubt when I woke up the next morning to the sound of Sookie being sick in the bathroom. I was off the bed, beside her and holding her hair back in seconds. I rubbed her back and when she was done I pulled her against me. "Are you all right Lover?"

"I think so. I woke up feeling queasy and I just barely made it in here." She rested her head on my shoulder. "But now I feel absolutely famished."

"Sookie, something is not right. My blood should keep you from getting sick like this. I think that we should call Dr. Ludwig."

"Okay honey. Will you make me some breakfast while I take a shower?"

"Of course my love. What would you like?"

"Some oatmeal and a glass of grape juice."

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'll holler if I need you." She pulled me down for a kiss, then after I helped her to her feet and made sure she was steady, I headed downstairs to make breakfast.

I got breakfast started, then I pulled out my phone and called Dr. Ludwig. "Northman, what can I do for you this morning?"

"It's about Sookie. She's been sick a couple of times in the past few days, she's been sleeping more and it's like she can't get enough to eat."

"Really? Well I can be there in about an hour and a half."

"That will be fine. We'll see you then." I hung up and went back to making breakfast.

Sookie came down as I was finishing. "Perfect timing Lover. Breakfast is ready." I set a big bowl of oatmeal in front of her along with the juice that she requested. "Eat up. The Doctor will be her in about and hour and a half."

"Okay. Eric, while I was upstairs I realized that there was a bunch of stuff that I forgot to get at the store."

"That's okay Lover. I can pick up whatever you need after the Doctor comes over."

"Baby, would you mind going after breakfast? I don't want to wait and I need some thing to make the pies this afternoon. And if there is something wrong I would rather you be here with me, then we can make the pies together."

"All right Lover." I could never say no to her.

We ate our breakfast quickly, then Sookie made me a list of what she needed and I headed to the store. I was going to be as quick as I could and hopefully when I got back we would know what was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I would have had this up sooner but fanfiction decided to be a bit of a bitch. Anyway, i really really tried to get through Thanksgiving, but this Sookie just needed a whole lot of Viking loving in this chapter. Hopefully next chapter I'll get the family there for dinner. Enjoy and leave me some love, it just makes my day! (Oh, this is definitely NSFW!)

* * *

My lover had given me a very long list of items that she needed for this one meal and it took me a lot longer than I had expected. I had to go to a few different stores to get what she needed as well.

When I had everything that was needed I hurried home as fast as I possibly could go. I carried everything inside in one trip, but I just left everything on the table so that I could go and find Sookie. I ran upstairs and I found her sound asleep in our bed. I wanted to wake her up so badly, but she looked so peaceful that I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Instead I made my way downstairs and put the groceries away.

I could see that she had started making crusts for the pies, but that's as far as she had gotten so far. She had most of the ingredients lined up along with the recipes, so I decided to get to work.

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be and it took me less time to finish than I thought it would. I finished the pies in less than two hours. I was taking the last one out of the oven as Sookie walked into the room. She was smiling at me, but I could still see the sleep in her eyes. I had set the pie down and was by her side instantly. "Lover, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm hungry and Dr. Ludwig says that I am just fine."

"Then why had you been sick?"

"I'm just a little run down. She wants me to take it easy."

"Well then that is just what you will be doing Lover."

"But I need to get started on the deviled eggs for tomorrow, plus all kinds of other things."

"Deviled eggs? Is that a typical Thanksgiving dish?"

"Sometimes, but for Jason they are a must have. They are his favorite and he can pack them away."

"Well I can get started on that."

"You'll need to cook at least three dozen eggs. He will seriously pig out on them and still want some to take home."

"I think that I can handle that." I put the eggs on as instructed, then I turned to focus on my beloved. "Alright, what would you like to eat my love?"

"I would love a chicken Caesar salad and another of those grape slushies from Sonic."

I went over to where she was sitting and cupped her face in my hands. "As you wish Lover." I leaned down and kissed her before quickly mixing up her salad, then heading out to pick up her requested drink. The Sonic wasn't too far away so I decided to run there. I would have flown there, but I didn't want to be so obvious in the middle of the day.

I got my lover two grape and two cherry drinks since she seemed to like them so much, then I raced back to the house. I found Sookie still at the table, but she was now moved on to a pint of ice cream. "I'm back my love. Did you enjoy your salad?"

"It was delicious honey, but I was hankering for something sweet. I do still need something to wash it down with." She was fluttering her eyes at me and giving me the sweet smile of hers. I couldn't resist going over to her and giving her a deep kiss that was sweeter than usual with the chocolate ice cream on her lips.

"Mmm, Lover you taste even more delicious with ice cream on your lips. Would you like a grape or a cherry drink to complete your meal?"

"Cherry please." She leaned in and kissed me again. "You are the best husband to be ever."

"And you are the most amazing wife to be ever." We kissed for a couple of more minutes before Sookie went back to her ice cream and I went to tend to the eggs that she said were finished.

This was definitely not a job for someone with an acute sense of smell. I peeled the eggs without inhaling and they didn't get any better as Sookie was "deviling" them up. I couldn't stop watching her though, it was absolutely fascinating to me.

When she filled the first one and held it out to me to try it I tried to politely refuse, but my lover would have none of that. "Come on Sweetie. I know that they smell kind of nasty, but I promise that they taste really good." I still tried to refuse, but she pulled out what she knew I couldn't refuse, her pouting face. "Please baby." There was no way I was getting out of this now.

"Alright Lover." I took it from her and took the tiniest bite that I could manage. Surprisingly it tasted really good. "You're right Lover, these are good."

"See, I told you." She was smiling at me and her whole face was glowing. There was something different about her today, but I didn't know what it was. I knew that if anything was really wrong Sookie would tell me, so I just let it go, for now anyway.

We did some more prep work that afternoon, then I ordered us Chinese food for dinner since we had to be up early to cook in the morning, plus Sookie was having a craving for it. We enjoyed our dinner in front of the fire and it was nice to just relax for a little while.

Sookie fell asleep cuddled up next to me, so I lifted her gently into my arms and carried her upstairs to bed. I put her down on the bed and started to remove her dress so that she would be more comfortable. I'd barely gotten it off of her when she woke up with a smile on her face. "Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping Viking?"

"Never Lover, I was just trying to make you more comfortable."

She pulled me down on the bed and slid her hands under my shirt. "I would be more comfortable with you on top of me and your gracious plenty deep inside of me."

I pulled her hands away and brushed her hair from her face. "You are tired my love, you need to rest. We have to be up early to start cooking in the morning."

I tried to get her to lie down and sleep, but she wasn't having any of that. "Eric Northman, if you do not have sex with me right now I will never speak to you again!"

My lover was feisty tonight. I liked it. I would have preferred her to go right to sleep, but I guess that I would just have to do my best to exhaust her in anyway that I possibly could.

I slid my hands up her bare sides and around to her back and pulled her close to me. "You really wouldn't do that to me, would you Lover?" I leaned in and started kissing up and down her neck.

"You know I wouldn't Viking. Now let's get these clothes off of you." I had both of our clothes off in seconds and had her under me just like she wanted me. When I slid inside of her I felt her tense in the best way possible. She clutched my back digging her nails into me. Hard Eric, I want you to fuck me hard, I need you to fuck me hard and fast."

I got on my knees and pulled my Sookie up so that she was straddling me. I pulled her down hard on my cock and she cried out as I slid deep inside of her. "Is this what you want Lover?"

"Yes, oh God, Eric please faster. I need you to fuck me as fast as you can."

"As you wish." I slide her arms around my neck, then grabbed onto her hips. I was rougher with her than normal as I kicked into vamp speed, but Sookie wasn't bothered by it, so I went with it.

I moved her up and down faster and faster. Sookie gasped and clutched tighter to me as I rubbed against her g-spot with every thrust. "Oh yes Baby, right there, keep going, I'm so close. I need to come Baby please."

I knew just what my lover needed. I slid my hand between us and down to her clit and rubbed it at vamp speed. She screamed out my name as she clenched around me harder than she ever had before, but I wasn't done with her yet and I could feel that she wanted more as well.

I pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees and thrust into her fast and hard. "Oh fuck baby, that feels so good."

I thrust into her hard and fast until I could feel that she was close again. I leaned in and bit my wrist before putting it to her mouth, then I bit into her neck. When our blood flowed through each other I could feel Sookie growing warm under me and I saw that golden light wrap around us as we came together harder and deeper than ever before.

I pulled my fangs out and healed her neck while she was still lovingly lapping my already healed wrist so she got every drop of blood. I went to pull out of her, but she pushed back against me so that I would stay inside of her. "No, I want you to stay right where you are."

"All right Lover." I gently moved us so that we were lying down. She curled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her and it wasn't long before we were both fast asleep.

I woke up first the next morning in the same position that I'd fallen asleep in. I was tempted to wake Sookie up for another round before the craziness of the day started, but she just looked so peaceful and she needed her rest, so I let her be.

I pulled out of her as gently as I could and I smiled at her sleepy whine that she let out being separated from her. I hated to do it, but we had a lot to do today. I took a quick and very lonely shower, dressed in a tank top and track pants, then made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sookie had set out all of the recipes and instructions for everything so that I would know how to do everything if she wasn't up yet. I got the stuffing cooking on the stove, then I went to work on cleaning the turkey. That was a very interesting experience.

I stuffed and seasoned the bird as instructed, tied him up and got him into the pre-heated oven. I felt like I had made a great accomplishment when I was finished. I knew that it was silly, but I was proud of myself.

After I cleaned up the few dishes I had dirtied so far, I went on to making Sookie something for breakfast. She'd been eating more than usual lately and we wouldn't be eating until this afternoon, so I wanted to make something special for her.

I flipped through one of the cookbooks Sookie had and found a recipe for waffles. It seemed simple enough and we had a brand new waffle iron to break in so I decided that would be perfect.

It didn't take long for me to fix the waffles, slice up some fruit and make toast to go with it. I was getting ready to load everything onto a tray so that I could feed my girl breakfast in bed, but she beat me to it. She came into the kitchen wearing a navy blue baby doll night gown that barely covered her and I could tell that she didn't have anything on underneath it. She was smiling at me and I was beside her in an instant and pinned her to the counter. "Lover, are you trying to tease me after I made this delicious breakfast for you?"

She pressed herself against me and my entire body started to tingle with excitement. "I would never tease you like that Baby. Feed me, then I'll show you how much I appreciate you."

I led her to the table, sat her down and placed her plate in front of her. I got my own plate and sat down next to her. Waiting for her to finish was going to be harder than I ever imagined. The moment she took her first bite she started moaning. I usually loved the sounds that she made when she was enjoying her food, but we had company coming and I didn't think that they would appreciate the house smelling like sex and fairy. Well the downstairs at least because if she didn't stop I would be taking her right here on this table. "Lover, you need to stop."

She looked up at me all coy and innocent, the little minx. "What do I need to stop doing…" She paused and I knew that whatever she was about to say was going to be testing the last of my tolerance or push me past it. "Master?" Oh God, she was really pushing it this morning.

"Sookie, we have guests coming in a few hours."

"That's fine, but I want to cum now."

"What has gotten into you today?"

She got up and came over to me and straddled my lap. "Hopefully you will be getting into me soon." She kissed my lips, then moved down my neck and back up to my ear which she started nibbling on. Her hot breath on my cold skin was sending my body into a complete frenzy.

"Lover, do you really want your family to smell sex and fairy when they arrive?"

A smile spread across her face. "You let me worry about that." She leaned back in and licked the length of my neck up to my ear. "So are you going to fuck me or what Viking?" The words were barely out of her mouth before I tore off my clothes and was buried deep inside of her. I loved the feel of being inside of her like this. I would stay like this all of the time if I could, but since we were on a time crunch today I knew that I needed to make this quick.

I pulled her close and attacked the sensitive part of her neck with my lips, tongue and blunt teeth. She was trembling under my touch and I could feel her getting worked up very quickly. I slid my hands under her gown and cupped and squeezed her breasts and pinched and pulled on her nipples. "Oh God Eric that feels so good, keep going." She buried her hands in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss.

She slid her tongue into my mouth and started moving faster above me. That quickly brought on her orgasm, but she still wanted more. I slid my hand down between us and rubbed her clit hard and fast bringing her to her second orgasm, but she still wanted more. I decided to try a different approach this time.

I coated my finger in her juices that were dripping out of her, then I slid my hand around her body and slowly slid my finger into her rear entrance. Her body tensed up at first at the unexpected intrusion, but she quickly relaxed against it and started thrusting back against my finger. She pulled away from our kiss and cried out in pleasure. "Holy Fuck! Oh shit, Eric, that feels so fucking good. Why haven't you ever done this to me before. More, I want more baby, please."

My lover was full of surprises today. I slowly slid a second finger inside of her making her moan long and loud. "I love the noises that you make when I'm giving you pleasure Lover."

"I love your touches that bring me this pleasure. One more please." She put on the most adorable sad face, as if I would ever deny her anything. I couldn't help but smile at her as I slid a third finger inside of her and thrust into hard at the same time. Her whole body tensed with her climax, but I could feel that she wanted one more to feel sated. Since I had been holding myself back, I was all for it.

I left my fingers where they were and began to thrust into her at full vamp speed. I could feel that we were both rapidly approaching our climaxes, so I bit into my wrist and held it out to her as I bent down and bit into her breast this time. I could feel the warmth spread through and around the both of us, but there was no golden light this time. It stayed there for several minutes and that's how long both of our orgasms lasted.

When we finally started coming down I could feel the heat between us dissipate and I was actually starting to feel fatigued. I wanted to curl up in bed with my beloved for the rest of the day, but we had people coming over and many things to do.

Sookie leaned in and kissed me before she got off of me and went back to her seat to finish eating her breakfast. "Honey, why don't you go put some clothes on and I'll be up in a minute to change, then we can get cooking." I could feel in our bond that Sookie was feeling happy and content and also a bit anxious. I knew she was excited about having her family at our home for the first time.

I stood up and kissed her gently on the lips. "Okay, I'll be right back." I raced upstairs at vamp speed. This day had started out very well and I hoped that it stayed that way and was everything that Sookie had hoped for.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I finally have gotten to Thanksgiving. I think that I might skip ahead in the next chapter, but we'll see. Enjoy and leave me some love if you get the alert for this because fanfiction is a big fat fail!

* * *

I showered quickly, dried off and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I brushed my wet hair back, then made my way back downstairs.

When I stepped out of our bedroom I was surprised that I couldn't smell sex and fairy in the air. That should have been permeating through the entire house by now, but there wasn't even a trace of it in the air.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs waiting for the scent to hit me, but there was nothing. When I reached the kitchen and all I could smell was the food cooking for lunch I was confused.

Sookie was sitting at the kitchen table when I came in, mixing up the cream pies for dessert. She was now wearing a tank top and shorts, but she had never gone upstairs to change. Now I was completely confused. "Lover, is there something that you need to tell me?"

She stood up and came over to me with a smile on her face. "Yes there is, but I want it to be a surprise. It's really important and it will make you really happy, but I want to wait until the whole family is together."

"I guess as long I get to find out eventually I suppose I can wait." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips before forcing myself to pull away and get back to fixing our meal.

Around 12:30 I went upstairs and showered again and dressed in a red silk, buttoned down shirt, black dress pants, black socks and boots. I thought about putting on a tie, but then I decided against it and made my way back downstairs so that Sookie could get ready.

While Sookie was getting ready our first guests arrived. It was Niall and the triplets. I was cordial to them since soon they would be family. I led them into the living room and offered them drinks like I knew Sookie would. I poured Niall the white wine he asked for and the red for the triplets and brought out a tray of deviled eggs as well as a tray of crudités.

As the fairies were eating a drinking a tension had filled the room without Sookie there. I decided to go up and check on her.

I excused myself and I had reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and found Fintan, Sookie's brother Jason and a woman who seemed very familiar to me, but who I couldn't place right away.

A breeze blew in from behind them and the woman's scent hit my nose and my jaw hit the ground when I realized who this was. No, this couldn't be, it wasn't possible. "Hello Eric." Even though her voice sounded different, it didn't have the graveliness that comes with age, I was sure that this young woman standing before me was Adele Stackhouse.

I knew that I was being rude not inviting them inside, but I was still too stunned to react. I'd been standing there staring long enough for Sookie to appear at my side. "Honey, what's the matter?" She looked up at me then out to who I was staring at. "Oh my God!" Her expression was almost identical to mine, but she was able to snap herself out of it faster than I was able to. "Gran, what happened to you?"

Adele looked up at Fintan with so much love and affection in her eyes, "It was all Fintan. He gave me a part of himself so that I can be young again and we can have the life that we should have had all those years ago."

I was still staring not able to grasp what I was seeing. Adele looked more like Sookie's mother or older sister than her grandmother. I wondered how she would handle this when the initial shock wore off.

I managed to pull myself together and invite them inside, but I was shocked again when Jason stepped up to me and held out his hand for me to shake. "Eric right? My Gran has told me all about you. Welcome to the family man, but you better make sure to take extra special care of my baby sister."

"Thank you Jason and I will treat her like a queen."

"Alright." He let go of my hand and walked into the house. "Hey Sook, is that deviled eggs that I smell?" I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone right now. I really needed some explanations of what was going on around me before I went completely nutty.

I was still standing in the open door way pondering everything a few minutes later when Pam arrived. She was wearing a pink Chanel dress and had a smile on her face. "Confusion doesn't look good on you Eric. What's going on?"

"I really can't explain it. It's something that you just have to see to believe." She walked inside and I closed the door and followed her.

We went into the living room and I noticed that all of the fairies seemed to be smiling at Sookie. That was kind of freaking me out along with Jason being so docile and Adele being thirty years younger. This was all a bit disconcerting.

Pam fixed herself a drink and there was small talk until it was time to eat. We all moved into the dining room and once we all had full plates it was like we all went into observation mode as we were eating. The fairies were watching Pam and I eat and we were watching them right back. There wasn't a lot of talking while we were eating. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, it was just the oddest thing that had happened in my long life.

When we were done eating I helped Sookie clear the table and I could feel that she was bubbling with happiness inside. I wanted to ask why, but I knew that she would tell me when she was ready.

When everything was cleaned up and put away Sookie shooed me into the living room and asked Fintan to help her with dessert. I thought that was a little strange, but she probably wanted a few minutes to talk to her grandfather and I couldn't blame her.

They came back in a few minutes later and I could see that Fintan was a bit distracted, but before I could ask him what was wrong Sookie came over and sat beside me. She took my hand and I could feel that she was practically vibrating with excitement. "Lover, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited and I'm ready to tell my news now." She turned to the rest of the family, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Everyone, I have an important announcement to make." She turned back to me so that she was looking at me with the biggest smile on her face as she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

She said the words that we had both been hoping for, for weeks, but I was still in a little bit of shock. She must have known yesterday when Dr. Ludwig was here. Why didn't she tell me then?

I wanted to pull her aside right then and ask her all of the questions that were going through my head, but the family had gathered her into hugs and there were congratulations all around.

The congratulations went on for quite awhile before we continued on to our coffee and dessert. I sat there next to my beloved eating my pie and just trying to think about how she was able to keep this from me even for this short amount of time. I wasn't angry about her keeping this from me, I was just curious.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by. Before I realized it our family was leaving for the evening, all of them with leftovers. I was finally alone with my Sookie.

She went upstairs to change clothes and take care of her human needs, so I decided to start a fire since there was a chill in the air tonight.

It didn't take long for me to get the fire blazing and I decided to make a bed for us in front of the fire. I went to the linen closet and pulled out a spare quilt and a half a dozen pillows. I arranged everything in front of the fire, then I went into the kitchen. I got a bottle of ginger ale out of the fridge and two champagne flutes. I wanted us to celebrate our news and I knew that alcohol was not good, so we would use the soda instead.

I brought everything back into the living room, sat down and was pouring our drinks as my beloved was coming downstairs. I looked up at her and she was absolutely gorgeous and still had a huge smile on her face as she walked up to me. "What is all of this?" I pulled her down into my lap when she was within my reach. I couldn't help letting my eyes and hands roam over her body. She was wearing a red, silk, full-length negligee that was very low cut in the front.

"This my love is a small celebration after the news that you shared this afternoon. How were you able to keep it from me Lover?"

"Dr. Ludwig helped me to suppress the bond so that I could surprise you, but she was puzzled that you weren't able to smell it on me."

I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent deeply. It was definitely different than it had been even earlier today. "Lover, you do smell different now, but you haven't smelled like this before. How is that possible?"

"I don't think that I did it on purpose. I wanted to be pregnant so badly, but I didn't want you to find on your own, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Dr. Ludwig thinks that the fairy part of me is growing now that I'm pregnant and she thinks that that part of me covered my scent.

I nuzzled my face into her hair and kissed her neck. "My naughty little fairy." She giggled and I couldn't help but let her joy wash over me. "Do you know how happy you've made me my love? You are giving me everything that I thought was lost to me after I became a vampire. I don't think that I could be happier than I am right at this moment."

I looked into her eyes and I could feel that she was holding something back again, but then she smiled at me and leaned on to whisper in my ear. "What if I told you that I know something that could make you even happier?"

"And what would that be Lover?"

"It's actually a couple of things. Dr. Ludwig told me that I should give birth around the same time that Hadley gives birth to Hunter since she's been watching over her care as well."

"My love, that is wonderful. They could be twins."

She smiled even bigger as she whispered in my ear again. "Not twins Honey, triplets. We will have our two sons and our daughter all at once."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N It has been way too long since i've updated. All i'm going to say is that real life is a bitch and hopefully i can get the next chapter up faster, it's already half written. Leave me some love, it makes my day.

* * *

The next month seemed to fly by. My Lover had started to plan our wedding with Adele and her female fairy cousins. Sookie was a little weirded out by Adele's new, younger appearance, but since she had never seen her this happy before she just sucked it up and dealt with it.

Sookie had also started to decorate the nursery. We decided that our children would share the room next to ours while they were infants. We'd gone with wide stripes of pink and blue on the walls, cherry wood for the furniture and it had turned into a free for all when it came to toys and clothes. Anything that caught my Lover's eye would come home with us.

When we had been choosing the furniture I thought that we would need two or three separate cribs for the nursery, but my Sookie insisted that just one large crib was what she wanted. She wanted our children close to each other for as long as possible and I couldn't agree with her more.

A few days after Thanksgiving I had arranged, with Adele's approval, for repairs to start on the farmhouse and also to have it decorated inside and out for Christmas. It had been a bit of a fight at first, but when I told her that it was her Christmas present and that it would make Sookie very happy to do this for her, she caved.

I'd paid extra for the work to be done as quickly as possible and it took less than a week for everything to be completed. We'd offered to have Adele stay with us while the work was going on so she wouldn't be disturbed, but she had decided to stay with Fintan instead. When she came back and saw everything that had been done she was absolute thrilled.

Sookie was thrilled to see her Gran so happy. She knew that Adele had been happy with her husband Mitchell, but that happiness seemed ten times greater with Fintan, at least that's what Sookie said. I could see how happy Adele was and it made me happy as well.

Sookie and I had also decorated our house. I was ready to hire people to do it for us, but Sookie wanted us to do it together so it would be more special for us. I discovered that it was more fun than I would have expected. I showed off floating up to hang the lights outside and Sookie enjoyed seeing me do it immensely.

What she enjoyed even more was when we went shopping for decorations for inside the house and tree ornaments. I'd never seen my Lover so excited about anything before. She had quickly filled three carts full of decorations and I actually had to stop her as she was about to get a fourth cart. I didn't do it because I thought she was spending too much, but because there wasn't enough room in the SUV. We barely got everything she had to fit.

It took almost a week and a half to set up the decorations the way that she wanted them. Apparently Sookie had developed a case of OCD while she was pregnant. She had to make sure that everything was perfect or she would just take everything down and do it again. I wanted to complain that she was making this much too hard on herself, but she was carrying two of our children and being a trooper about it, so I let her do as she wanted.

With Dr. Ludwig tending to her she was having a relatively easy time with her pregnancy. She wasn't having anymore morning sickness, her aches and pains were minimal, but that was mostly from taking my blood. The only really consistent symptom that she had was her cravings, they were all over the place. I was seriously considering building my own personal Sonic in the backyard since there drinks were high on her craving list. Instead I bought as special fridge for her that I kept well stocked with those drinks.

My favorite of all of her cravings was the three am desperation she had for watermelon and fried pickles. The watermelon was no problem, there was a twenty-four hour market not far away, the problem was getting the fried pickles. I had to fly seventy-five miles to find her those pickles. I was thanked thoroughly and properly for that after she was satisfied, so it was worth it.

Now it was finally Christmas Eve and I had never been so excited for a holiday before in my life. Sookie and I were spending tonight alone and the family was coming over the following afternoon for dessert and present opening.

We'd kept the family presents in the living room under the big tree, while I'd set up a little tree for us in our room with my presents for Sookie already under it. I had everything all planned out and I couldn't wait for tonight.

My Lover had locked herself in one of the guest rooms for most of the past few days. I wanted to go in and see what she was up to, but I figured if she wanted me to know she wouldn't be in there. It must have been something for Christmas, so I left her to it.

At around five o'clock I could feel that my beloved was starting to get hungry, so I went down to put my new culinary skills to work. Any time that I was alone lately I would ready every cookbook I could get my hands on in the house. I'd also watched hours of cooking shows and had absorbed anything food related I could find.

I grilled some seasoned chicken, I made homemade fettuccine which was easier than I thought, I made homemade alfredo sauce and garlic bread as well. Ironically now that I could eat I found that I liked the taste of garlic very much.

I finished off the meal by melting some chocolate and making chocolate covered strawberries and cherries. They were my Lover's favorite and she'd been craving them lately. I knew that she would enjoy them very much.

When everything was almost done I went up to our room and started a fire in the fireplace, then I set up a blanket and pillows in front of it for us to have a picnic, then I went to get my Lover. I stopped outside the door and knocked. "Lover, dinner is ready."

"Okay Honey, I'll be right down."

"Actually I have set up a picnic for us in our room, so I'll meet you in there."

"You are so sweet Baby. I'll be over in just a minute."

"I'll be waiting." I went back downstairs, fixed us each a plate, put the garlic bread slices in a bowl, got a bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne flutes, put everything on a tray and headed back upstairs.

I found my lover making herself comfortable in our room and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't laid eyes on her since lunchtime and that was way too long for my taste. "Lover, you have been spending way too much time in the guest room." I walked over to her and leaned down and gave her a kiss on her beautiful lips, then sat down next to her. "Are you almost finished with whatever you are working on? I miss you when I'm not with you."

"Oh Honey, you are so sweet and yes I am finally finished with what I was doing in there."

"When do I get to see what you were working on?"

"After we eat. The three of us are famished."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as she grabbed her plate and dived in to her meal. She was absolutely glowing tonight and the baby bump she had that was growing everyday was very noticeable in the dress that she was wearing. She was becoming more and more beautiful with each passing day. I wanted to photograph her so that I could capture all the changes that were happening so quickly with her as she was growing our children, but she wasn't having that. She didn't like how she looked and she didn't want to be pose for pictures like that. I let it go, but I was still hoping that I could get her to change her mind, but not tonight.

Sookie had finished her plate before me and she put on her puppy dog face that she knew I wouldn't, couldn't resist. "Would you like some more my love?"

"Yes please Baby. This is so good. Where did you order it from?"

I chuckled as I stood up and took her plate. "Lover, I made this whole meal all by myself from scratch." I kissed her again, then ran at vamp speed downstairs.

I gave her an extra large portion on her plate, grabbed the platter with dessert on it and headed back up to our room. I found Sookie still sitting in the same place I had left her looking completely stunned. "Are you all right Lover?"

"You, the big, badass, Viking sheriff of Area Five actually cooked all of this from scratch all by yourself?"

"Yes I did. It was actually quite easy." I handed her, her plate and set down the tray of treats. I could see that her eyes were following the tray and her mouth was watering.

"What's that?"

"I made dessert. It's chocolate covered strawberries and cherries. I know that they are your favorites."

She looked over at me with her sexy smile on her face. "You are very good Mr. Northman. You are definitely getting lucky later tonight."

"Well that wasn't my only motivation tonight, but it is definitely going to be an added perk." I told her that I have been teaching myself how to cook for her. "You've been working hard growing our twins, getting ready for Christmas and our wedding, you don't need to slave in the kitchen cooking everyday on top of that especially since I'm eating now as well." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh my love, please don't cry. You know how I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, these are happy tears though. You are the sweetest man that I have ever met and I am proud to be having your children and to become your wife. I love you so very much.

"I love you too Sookie, more than I ever thought that I could love anyone."

She set her plate aside, took my plate and set it aside, then moved over and straddled my lap. "I thought that you were still eating Lover."

"I was, but now I'm hungry for something else." She leaned in and kissed me deeply. "Do you think that you could help me with that?

"I would love nothing more." I set her down next to me and moved the pillows so that they were closer to the fire so my love wouldn't get cold, then I helped her to her feet. We slowly undressed each other and kept that slowness between us as we made love in front of the fire. There was no need to rush or go at a frenzied pace, it was just nice and gentle.

When we were both satisfied we just lay there watching the fire. It was peaceful with just the two of us and I was happy to take advantage of this while we could. There were only a limited amount of days left were it would just be the two of us. Soon there would be five of us in this family and I could hardly wait.

After about half hour of almost total silence, Sookie started to fidget next to me. "What's the matter Lover?"

"I want to give you your Christmas presents now."

"By all means Lover, let's move on to opening presents. Yours are already under the tree."

"Oh Goodie, I'll be right back." She jumped up, grabbed a blanket from the bed and ran from the room. I had never seen her as happy as she has been for the last few months. All of the bad things that she had gone through before left a greater mark on her than anyone ever imagined. I was determined to keep the bad away and leave her always this happy and content.

She came back in a few minutes later pulling a red wagon behind her that was full of presents. "What is all of this my Love?"

"Well, the wagon is for Hunter and the twins when they are older, but I thought I could put it to good use right now."

"You didn't have to get me all of this"

"I wanted to. I just hope that you won't get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you for anything."

"I hope you're right." She pulled a medium sized box out of the pile and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas Baby."

"Don't you want to open your presents first my angel?"

"I'll open mine after you open this one."

I took it from her and quickly ripped off the paper. I was met with a plain white box and ripped that open as well. Inside I found a scrapbook with a picture of Sookie's baby bump on the cover. "Lover, what is this?"

"You said that you wanted to take pictures of me, but I needed something extra special that I could do for you for Christmas. Keep looking." I flipped through the pages and there were dozens of pictures of Sookie's growing belly. I couldn't stop the anger that filled me. "Are you mad at me?"

I could see the tears start to pool in her eyes and that made my anger instantly disappear. "No Lover, these are amazing. I just want to know who took these pictures." I wanted to be the one to do this for us. Unless Pam or Adele had taken these I was going to have a problem to deal with.

Sookie smiled up at me before she answered. "I did."

My head popped up at hearing her words. "You took them? How?"

"You'll see when you open the rest of your presents. They're slightly used now, but I didn't think that you would have a problem with that."

I quickly opened the rest of my presents: a digital camera, a tripod, a dozen memory discs, a printer so that I could print the pictures right away and a half a dozen photo albums so that I would have a place to keep them. "Lover, this is all fantastic. When can I start taking pictures of you?"

"Later. Can I open my presents now?"

"Of course my angel." I went over and brought her presents closer. "I will familiarize myself with my new toys while you open your gifts." Her face lit up like a little girl as she started tearing into her presents.

The first three gifts were little trinkets for the twins and Hunter, the next one was very special. It was a ring and a bracelet set that had gemstones for the babies and Sookie's birthdays. There was plenty of room if we were ever blessed with more children, but just this brought tears to Sookie's eyes. "Oh Sweetie, these are so beautiful."

"See there's a ruby for your birthday and emeralds for Hunter and the twins and there's plenty more room if we ever have any more babies someday."

"Baby, what about your birthstone?"

"Lover, I stopped celebrating my birthday a long time ago. I don't even remember what my birthday is."

"Is there anyway that you could find our? It just doesn't seem right without a stone for you as well."

"I'll see what I can do my angel to find out what it is."

"Good." She closed up the jewelry case and set it off to the side.

"Don't you want to try them on?"

"Not until they are complete. Also my fingers are swollen and I don't think that the ring would fit right now."

"My poor Lover." I reached over and brought her left hand up to kiss it. "Is your engagement ring to tight?"

"No, but it is stuck on my finger for the foreseeable future."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled at me, then started picking up the discarded wrapping paper. I stopped her before she got too far. "Wait Lover, I have one more gift for you and I think that we should use it right away."

"Ooo, gimme." I handed it to her and she tore it open. As she looked at what it was a huge smile spread across her face. "Baby this is perfect." It was a baby name book. I wanted us to pick out the perfect names for our children.

"We haven't talked about names for the twins yet and I didn't know if you still wanted to name Hunter, Hunter."

"I never really thought about that before. He's always been Hunter to me."

"Then Hunter he shall stay." I lifted her into my arms and carried her over to our bed. "Let's see if we can come up with names for the twins."

"Okay."

We curled up next to each other and started randomly flipping through the book trying to find the perfect name. It was a lot harder than either of us thought. There weren't many names that Sookie and I agreed on, so it was good that we still had a few months to decide.

After two hours of looking I could see that Sookie was starting to fade and I was feeling sleepy myself. I set the book on my nightstand, turned off the light and cuddled back against my already sleeping lover.

I was deep asleep and dreaming, which was become a more common occurrence lately. I was dreaming about mine and Sookie's wedding along with the birth of our children. It was so beautiful and I'd never been so happy, when suddenly I was pulled from my sound slumber by the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt running through me. I felt like a part of me was being violently ripped away.

I sat up now wide awake and I could still feel the pain. It was sudden and I had no idea what was going on and I was actually a bit frightened.

The pain was so bad that I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. I knew that I had woken Sookie up when I felt the bond fill with panic. She sat up and looked down at me stroking my hair. She had fear and tears in her eyes and I wished that I could make that go away, but I didn't even know what was causing this in the first place.

"Sweetie I am so sorry." What could she possibly have to be sorry for?

The pain had dulled enough so that I could speak a bit. "What for?"

Her next words were very confusing to me. "Merry Christmas Baby." The pain returned tenfold and the darkness was quick to engulf me before I could find out what she was talking about.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I have to say that none of you guessed correctly what happened with Eric. It's nothing bad, it's just something that I have been planning since I started this piece. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I felt like there was a huge whole inside of me. I didn't know what had happened, but I did know that the only thing that was keeping me grounded was having my Lover next to me. She was stroking my hair and pouring all of her love through our bond, but I could feel a trace of guilt there as well. "Eric, are you okay?"

"I don't know, but having you next to me makes me feel better."

"Honey, I am so sorry. If I'd had any idea that this would have happened to you I never would have asked Fintan to do it."

I looked up at her and say tears in her eyes. I was quick to wipe them away. "Lover, what are you talking about?"

"When I was remembering our other life together I was also shown pieces of our future if I had survived the fairy attack . Your maker was going to bring his youngest child to Bon Temps and cause all kinds of trouble. He would end up killing Bobby Burnham and Pam would get hurt as well as others

"I also saw that at some point he was going to arrange for you to marry the queen of Oklahoma." Son of a Bitch! I'd known Appius to do some devious things in his time, but this was definitely the worst. "I know that if I left him alive I would still lose you and I just couldn't let that happen, so I asked Fintan to take care of him as a Christmas present for you." She paused and wiped more tears from her eyes. "I was shown what he had done to you Eric, what he put you through." She reached over and cupped my face in her hands. "If I could have I would have killed the bastard myself, but I knew you wouldn't like that. I wanted him to suffer, but if I'd known you were going to be hurt too, I never would have let it happen."

I took her hands from my face and pulled her up against me, her touch making me feel better. "Lover, it's all right. A little pain is worth having that thing out of our lives for good. It's now not just the two of us that he would come after. If he had ever found out about our children, who knows what he would have done. But what about Alexei?"

"He was taken care of as well. When it comes to them we are safe." Sookie pulled away from me and pushed her hair back from her neck. "I want you to drink from me. I can feel that you are still in pain and I think that my blood with help you."

"Alright my love, as long as you take some from me as well."

All of her tears had dried up now and she smiled at that. "I'd never say no to taking your blood." I smiled back at her as I sat up against the headboard and pulled her back between my legs and against my chest. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth. She was quick to latch on and started drinking and I quickly followed by biting into her neck.

When her blood hit my tongue and mine hit hers I could instantly feel the hold inside of me fill up with my bond with Sookie, but there was more to it this time. There was more than just Sookie's feelings there. I tried to feel them out, but as we continued to drink from one another we were both quickly overcome with pleasure. I had heard of bonded couples that were able to climax just from drinking each others blood, but this was the first time for us. It was a very pleasant discovery.

When the wound on my wrist healed, I pulled away from Sookie's neck, healing my bite marks. She collapsed fully against me feeling happy and very content. I was feeling much better myself. "Oh Sweetie, that was so intense. Has that ever happened while you were feeding on anyone before?"

"Never, that was a very pleasant first for me. I've heard that this happens with some bonded couples, but it had never happened with us before."

"I don't mind it one little bit." She slowly turned so that she was straddling my lap. "But nothing can compare to what your gracious plenty does for me."

"Is that so Lover?" She nodded as she started nibbling on her lower lip. "Well then I think that my gracious plenty should give you his Christmas present now."

She slid her hands over my bare chest and around my neck. "And what would that be pray tell?"

"Enough orgasms to over flow that special jar of yours."

She smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh Goodie." She leaned in and kissed all over my face. "I just happened to have upgraded to a larger jar for the new year."

"Well then, we had better get started if we want to fill it." I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped my before I could.

"Are you sure that you are well enough Eric?" Her playful mood had darkened. "You really scared me earlier."

"I am just fine now my love. I'll be even better after I make love to my beautiful fiancée."

"How can I refuse that?"

"You can't." I kissed her before she could say anything else.

I thought we were going to go at each other in a frenzy, but it was just the two of us needing to come together after what happened. We just took it slow and peaceful.

I knew even when the pain started that there was no danger of something serious happening to me, but Sookie didn't. Even though I'm practically indestructible, she was still terrified that I would meet my true death and I wanted her to feel better.

We made love gently and slowly for over two hours until Sookie couldn't stay awake any longer and drifted off to sleep. I stayed next to her, looking at just how beautiful she was and I couldn't resist grabbing my camera and testing it out.

The way that she was laying on the bed, she had her breast covered by her arms and her legs were together so none of her lady bits as she called them were showing. Her hair was shiny and bright as it spread out on the pillow and she looked like an angel to me. I became shutter happy. I took picture after picture of my love wanting to capture these moments, seeing her this way.

When I was finished I checked to see just how many pictures that I'd taken. In just that few minutes I had taken over forty pictures. I decided that I wanted to print them out right away, so I threw on a pair of sleep pants, grabbed my camera and new printer and headed to my office down the hall so I wouldn't disturb Sookie.

After I had everything set up it took me almost two hours to print out all of the pictures. My Lover looked absolutely breathtaking in every single one of them. I went back to the room and grabbed one of the new albums that Sookie had given me and I went back to fill it up.

As I was putting the pictures in the album, my mind started to wander and was starting to process what had happened tonight. My maker, the one who had given me this existence was gone. He had done unspeakable things to me for hundreds of years and who would have continued to fuck with my life was finally gone.

There was a part of me, a very small part mind you, that felt grief at the loss of my maker, but I knew that was only natural. I focused back on the hole where my bond had been with him and I realized that it wasn't just Sookie that I was feeling, but the twins as well. They were both feeling very content and I was glad that they were taking the place of him inside of me.

I knew that even though he had done all of these horrible things to me, he still made me into the vampire that I am, but it was Sookie who had made me the man that I am. He told me that I should fight my humanity and human emotions, but with Sookie I knew that it was better to embrace them.

When I was human I hadn't been there for my children or my wife. I wasn't about to repeat my past mistakes. I was going to be there for every moment of Hunter and the twins lives.

I was just putting the last of the photos in the album when I felt Sookie coming down the hall. I looked up and she was standing at the door with the bed sheet wrapped around her and a sleepy smile on her face. "Lover, what are you doing out of bed?" I held out my arms for her to come and sit with me.

"Somebody's emotions have been all over the place and that same person was not in bed to comfort me." She sat down on my lap and curled up against me.

"I'm sorry Lover, I've just been thinking about things."

"About Appius you mean?"

"Yes."

"Eric, are you mad that I asked Fintan to send him to his final death?"

"I'm not mad, just a bit conflicted. I guess there is still a part a part of me that is upset that he's gone, but it already being soothed and filled up with the bond between us and the children as well. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't know what I would do if you were angry at me." There were tears started to well in my beloved's eyes and I hated it.

"Sookie, my sweet angel, I could never hate you. You are the most important thin in my life and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed me, then nestled her head on my shoulder. There was only peace in our bond and I was feeling much calmer and more centered than ever before.

I'd slipped into downtime focusing on the three heartbeats in my lap when Sookie's voice drew me out. "Eric, what's this?" I looked down and saw that she was looking at the photos I'd taken of her. Oh Shit! This was not going to be good.

"Lover, I just couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful lying there that I just had to photograph you. You have never looked more beautiful to me than you are right now." I hoped that my words, which were all true, would keep her Sookie-wraith at bay. I knew that she was becoming more comfortable with nudity than she had been before, but I didn't think that she would appreciate naked pictures of her. I just hoped that she let me keep them. "Are you mad at me for taking them?"

She didn't answer me right away, she continued looking through the pictures. She looked up at me when she was done with a smile on her face. This was a good sign. "No, I'm not mad at you. You can't see any of my lady bits and most of the focus is on my tummy." Relief washed over me at her words and she felt it. "You were expecting me to freak out, weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"I know that my hormones have been a little crazy lately…"

I stopped her before she could finish. "That was not why I thought that."

She paused for a moment until it came to her. "This is about how I was before, right?" I nodded. "Eric, I may have her memories, but I'm not that Sookie anymore. Bill didn't brainwash me to think that you were the devil and I know the real you. None of that terrible stuff happened and it never will. We are going to be married in a couple of months and we are going to have a family. That is all I want."

I knew that she was right. She was a different Sookie and I loved her all the more for it. I pulled her close and hugged her tight. "That's all I want as well my angel. You aren't the same woman as before and I'll have to remember that from now on." I could feel that my Sookie was still tired, so I held her tight as I flew us back to our room and cuddled us into our bed. "You are tired my love. Go back to sleep for a few more hours."

"I will as long as you stay with me."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be in the world."

"Good. Merry Christmas Sweetie."

"Merry Christmas Lover."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Ok, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, but it was something that I needed to write. I'm warning you guys up front there is some torture in this chapter. I think that it's kind of mild, but some of you might not want to read it so skip over the middle parts. There is also Uncle Bartlett in the chapter so this is a double warning. Anybody who can deal with it let me know what you think.

* * *

Christmas was very nice this year. There were tons of gifts for Hunter and the twins with only a few for everyone else, but that was okay. The best gift by far was the fact that Breandon, Lochlan and Neave were now dead. It had taken longer to track them than expected, but they had finally been taken out and nobody else had been hurt. That was a great relief to Sookie and I.

It was nice having the family together, but to me it seemed like Niall was more focused on Sookie than ever before. I had a bad feeling about him, that his intentions with Sookie were not on the up and up, but I kept my feelings to myself until I had some proof. I didn't want to upset my lover in her delicate condition.

For the new year, Sookie and I spent that night alone. This was our special time together, like it was our unofficial anniversary. In this timeline I would never run down her road with no memory of who I was, but that was okay. What we had now was so much better.

January seemed to fly by. Sookie was busy growing our twins and getting ready for our wedding. I had suggested to Sookie that we get married on Valentine's Day, but she vetoed that idea right away. She wanted our wedding day to be special for just us, not to share it with the world, so we decided on the 21st instead.

While Sookie was out with Adele, Pam and her fairy cousins planning the perfect wedding, I was making plans that would effect our future. I'd already tasked Thalia with taking care of Rene Lanier. She had always had a taste for evil doers and who was I to deny her that pleasure. I couldn't stop him from killing his sister, but he wouldn't be going anywhere near my love or Adele. Now I was checking on the disco triplets, Malcolm, Diane and Liam.

I personally wouldn't mind sending all three of them to their final deaths, but I was content for now to make sure they stayed out of Louisiana and my area. I wasn't sure if Bill would really come back here without his original purpose guiding him and I didn't want those three wandering around Bon Temps or Shreveport on their own.

From what I had learned so far they were content hanging around down in Miami Beach. I was going to do everything that I could to get them to stay there.

Then there was Sookie's friend Lafayette who was going to be found in the back of that detective's car. I needed to make sure that he stayed away from that particular group of people that would harm him. I was tempted to take care of that group myself since I'd seen all of them the night of the orgy.

Ah, now that was a night I would miss reliving. Seeing Sookie in those Daisy Duke shorts and that shirt that had barely contained her beautiful breasts had been totally unforgettable, but she wouldn't be wearing anything like that anytime soon and I was okay with that.

About two weeks before the wedding I was home catching up on some work that I had been neglecting and making a list of guests that needed to be invited to our wedding when suddenly my bond with Sookie was filled with fear and panic. She wasn't in any pain, but that didn't matter, she needed me and I had to get to her now.

I wanted to fly there since that would have been quicker, but it was the middle of the day I had to take my corvette instead. I grabbed my keys and was out the door and on the road in less than a minute.

I monitored our bond closely as I drove as fast as I could. I was almost to Bon Temps when I felt her calm down a bit, but she was still very upset. I gunned it the rest of the way to the farmhouse.

I pulled into the now paved driveway and I barely turned the car off before I was out the door and on the front porch. I flew in the front door calling out for my love. "Sookie! Sookie, where are you?"

Adele was quick to come to my side. "Oh Eric, thank goodness you are here. She's in her old bedroom." I knew that she wanted to explain more about what had happened, but I needed to see my Sookie and make sure that she was all right.

I was in her room and by her side in seconds. She was laying on the new full bed that had replaced the old twin bed and she was curled up in the fetal position with her hands covering her baby bump. I could smell her tears and I wanted to hurt whomever had made her cry.

I knelt down next the bed and stroked her hair. "My love, it's all right, I am here now."

She looked up at me and was quick to throw her arms around me as well as she could in that position. "Eric, I'm so glad that you're here. You'll protect us, won't you? You won't let him get to us?"

"My angel, nobody will ever hurt you or our children as long as I'm around." I pulled back slightly to look her in the eye and wipe away her tears. "Now tell me what has happened to upset you so."

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before she spoke again. "We had just finished shopping this afternoon. Pam had left to get ready to open Fangtasia tonight and Claudine and Claudette had to go as well, so I decided to spend some time with Gran and she said that she'd cook some good southern cooking for me.

"Everything was good until we go home. I saw Jason was here and I was excited to see him, but then I saw and heard," She pointed to her head so that I would understand she meant that she heard with her telepathy. "That he wasn't alone." She took a few more deep breaths and I rubbed her back because I could see that she was getting worked up again and that seemed to help a bit, at least enough for her to continue.

"He brought our great-uncle Bartlett with him. Jason had been visiting him and had mentioned our wedding and that I was having twins. He wanted to come and see me since Jason knew that I was going to be with Gran this afternoon."

"I never knew that you had a great-uncle Sookie. Why did you never tell me about him?"

"Because it's hard for me to talk about. He's Gran's brother and he's always been a bit funny."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Funny how?"

More tears started flowing down her cheeks. "He used to touch me when I was a little girl. He also touched my cousin Hadley and my Aunt Linda too."

The anger and rage was quickly building up inside of me. Only a coward would touch innocent children like that. I wanted to let my vampire side take over in that moment and find the son of a bitch, but for right now I needed to stay calm and help to sooth my beloved. "Why didn't you tell me about him before now?"

"In the other timeline Bill killed him early in our relationship, then now with those memories melding with my memories now and with everything else going on I forgotten all about him. But with him showing up like this out of the blue it just brought everything back up." Well at least that was one thing that Compton did right by her.

I looked into Sookie's eyes and I could feel her panic growing again. "Eric, when he saw my baby bump, it made him get hard." I was going to rip that sick, twisted bastard to pieces with my bare hands!

I tried to pull away from Sookie so that she wouldn't be bombarded with my anger and rage, but she grabbed me to keep me close. "He wants to come to the wedding Eric. He thinks that enough time has passed that nobody remembers what he did, but I will never forget what he did. And then his thoughts about the our babies!" She collapsed against me, her sobs racking her poor body. I stroked her back and sent as much calm as I could through our bond, but nothing was working.

"Please calm down Lover. This isn't good for you or our children."

"How can I calm down Eric when I know that he's out there somewhere. He will find a way, anyway to get to me and our babies."

I lifted her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "Sookie, I promise you that that man will never, ever come near you or our children."

"How Eric, how can you promise me that?"

"Because he's not going to live to see another day."

She looked up at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes, but it was only there for a second. "Eric." She paused and I braced myself for the fight she was going to put up. "Make him suffer." I couldn't hide the surprise that appeared on my face. "Eric, I know that the other me would have put up a fight or wouldn't want you to do what I know you are going to do, but I'm a mother now. I saw what that man wanted to do to our children. If I could do it myself I would, but I know that you will do it for me. Make him suffer Eric for every horrible thing that he has ever done or thought about doing."

"I will take care of it Lover."

"I know you will."

"Will you be all right here with Gran while I take care of this?"

"I think so."

"Will she be angry at me for doing what I'm about to do?"

"No. She knew what he had done and as good and God fearing as she is, she's always prayed for him to die a painful and horrible death."

"Well, your Gran's prayers are about to be answered."

I kissed her on the lips and begrudgingly left her after she gave me the address I needed. I was out the door without confronting Adele again, and I was quickly on my way to Fangtasia. I needed some supplies before I visited Bartlett Hale.

I let my emotions go as I was driving and let my mind become clear so that I could focus on what I was going to do to that son of a bitch. I had several ideas come to mind and all of them made me smile.

When I got to Fangtasia I zipped straight down into the basement. I had dozens of torture devices at my disposal, but I decided to keep things simple. I wanted to torture him, but I was also desperate to get back to my Sookie. She was still too anxious for my liking, so I grabbed a silver coated baseball bat and made my way back upstairs.

As I was walking I kept thinking about how I wished I was at that bastard's house already. I wanted, no needed to get him out of our lives for good and I wanted to go back to my Sookie. Seeing how his thoughts, hell just his presence had effected her even after just a few minutes made me want to snap his fucking neck, but that would be too good for him.

I went into my office and I wanted so badly to get this over with. I focused so hard on the address Sookie had given me that it was no surprise when I was pulled into some kind of void for a few seconds before being exactly where I wanted to be. I had popped with Sookie a couple of times, but this was the first time that I had done it by myself. Sookie would be excited when I told her about this latest development, but I'd think on that later, I had a predator to prey on.

I used my vampire senses to see if there was anyone else nearby. Lucky for me the house was at the end of a dead end road and the nearest neighbor was more than a mile away. This couldn't be more perfect.

Slowly I walked up to the front door and listened to what was going on inside the house. There was some kind of game show on the television and I could hear that he was snacking on something. I gently knocked on the door so I didn't scare him to death before I had my way with him. I hid the bat that I was still holding behind me and put on my least menacing face which was harder to do than I thought, while I waited for the door to open.

It took several minutes for him to get to the door. I was patient, at least to some extent, but it was wearing thin with him. I couldn't even bring myself to call him a man. A real man wouldn't touch little girls, a real man wouldn't think about touching infants that weren't even born yet.

The thought of him even thinking about touching my little girl made my blood boil inside of me. I had to fight to keep my fangs and bloodlust in check and to keep my face neutral as the door finally opened.

He stood there hobbled over with age and resting heavily on his cane. I could see the predator in him and I wanted so badly to kick his cane out from under him, but that would have to wait until he invited me inside. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but my car broke down about a quarter mile down the road and my cell phone battery is dead. Could I come inside and used your phone?" I knew I could have glamoured him into letting me in, but I only wanted to use that as a last resort.

"Sure, sure, come on in." He turned his back on my making this way too easy for me. I zipped around him at vamp speed, kicked his cane away and grabbed him by his throat before he had the chance to hit the ground.

"You sick son of a bitch! You think that you can just come up to my Sookie after what you have done to her, think about what you would do to an unborn child and you would just be able to get away with it?" I let my fangs run out and I let him see the bat that I was holding in my other hand. "You have hurt your last child you disgusting, filthy piece of shit!"

I carried him into the living room and tossed him down into his chair. I got a sick satisfaction hearing his bones break and him crying out in agony. There were tears in his eyes and this is when he became really pathetic. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die."

"Stop you sniveling you filthy coward. You are going to die today and there is nothing that you can say or do that is going to stop me from killing you."

I stood there looking down at him, thinking about where I was going to lay my first blow, when I caught a familiar scent in the air. It was very faint, but it was a scent that I would no anywhere.

I followed the scent through the house and upstairs into his bedroom. I opened the drawer of his nightstand and I actually thought that I was going to be sick. I had seen some horrible things in my thousand years, but for me this was the absolute worst.

Inside was a bottle of Viagra, a tube of lubricant, a picture of Sookie in a bikini when she was a little girl and a small pair of panties that were worn and old and covered with it's scent, but still a small trace of Sookie there.

My anger and bloodlust were at their breaking points. I was back beside it in seconds. I stood there, swung the bat back and broke both of its legs in a single swing. It let out a howl that would wake the dead, but I took no joy in it. This thing was a sick and twisted individual and I just wanted it dead now.

I dropped the bat and grabbed it by the neck. I looked it straight in the eye as I spoke my final words to it. "You are a sick son of a bitch and you are going to rot in hell for what you have done." I bared my fangs one final time, but I would not be drinking his blood, I wouldn't feed his blood to my worst enemy. "Say hello to Appius for me." With a last look of confusion on his face I snapped his neck.

All in all it was actually more enjoyable staging the "accidental" fire than the actual kill had been. A few frayed wires, its mangled body placed at the bottom of the stairs, some pots on the stove with a well timed spark and I had just enough time to get out before the whole place went up in flames.

There were no trees nearby and it was a cool day, so it was unlikely that the fire would spread past the house. Plus there were clouds that were beginning to roll in and I could smell the rain that was coming in the air, so I was sure that the fire would do what it needed to do, then go out on his own.

I stayed there watching the flames for a few minutes before I focused back on Fangtasia and popped back into my office. I went back down to the basement and poured bleach all over the bat, before removing my clothes that I planned to burn and poured bleach all over myself. I could still smell him on me and I wanted ever trace of him gone forever.

After pouring two gallon bottles of bleach over myself I quickly set my clothes to burning. When they were nothing but ash I went in and showered the bleach and it off of me. It took over a half an hour of constant scrubbing before I felt normal again.

I toweled off and went back up to my office. I dressed in jeans, a Fangtasia shirt, braided my still wet hair, slid on a pair of flip flops, finishing with my leather jacket, then I was out the door heading back to my Sookie.

I pushed the corvette as hard as I dared in the middle of the afternoon to get to her as fast as I could. I could feel that she was still upset, but she was calmer now than she was. I just needed to get to her and hold her and let her know that everything was all right now.

It took me less than twenty minutes to pull up behind the farmhouse. I parked the car and zipped inside as fast as I could. I stopped in the kitchen when I saw Adele and Fintan sitting at the table. "How is she?"

"She's still in her room, but she's calmer now. I just checked on her a few minutes ago and she was almost asleep." Adele stood up and walked up to me. "Eric please, tell me he's dead. Tell me that he can never hurt my baby girl ever again."

"Never again will he hurt anyone Adele, I promise you that."

Tears welled in her eyes as she threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much Eric. He may have been my brother, but he was never anything to me after what he did. I'm glad that he'd dead. Does that make me a bad Christian?"

"No it doesn't Adele, it make you a lioness wanting to protect her cub."

"I really hoe you're right." She pulled away from me, then excused herself to go clean up her face in the bathroom.

I was about to follow her down the hall to Sookie's room, but Fintan's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Eric, I just want you to know that I didn't know about this. If any of us had known, he would have been dead long before today." He paused and looked me right in the eye. "Did he suffer greatly?"

"Not as much as I would have liked." I told him what I found and I could see and feel the fairy powers in him rise up.

"What ever you did wasn't even close to being enough." He took a few deep breaths to calm down, then he went to see to Adele while I went to see my Sookie.

I walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway to just watch her for a few minutes. She was more relaxed than before with her hands still resting over her bump. I could feel that she was just on the edge of sleep and I was going to let her rest until I heard her voice call out to me. "Eric Northman, you get that gorgeous behind over here right this instant."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed. "How are you feeling my Angel?"

"Better now that you are here." She reached out, took my hand in hers and held it against her cheek. "Is he gone?"

"He is nothing but a pile of ashes now. He will never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." Tears quickly sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around me. "Lover, you know that I had to do it. I couldn't let him live after what he'd done to you."

"I know and I love you all the more because of that. You are my knight in shining armor."

"And I always will be." I held her tight as she cried out tears of relief. This was going to be the last time that tears of any kind were shed for that thing.

When she was all cried out I could feel how exhausted and hungry she was. I pulled away from her so that I could look at my love and wipe away the last of her tears. "Lover, you should rest for a little while, than I'll take you anywhere that you want to for dinner."

"Baby, would you be upset if I said that I just wanted to go home?"

"Of course not my love. You have had a very trying day." I stood up and lifted her into my arms, then carried her out of the room. We said a quick farewell to Adele and Fintan, then I carried her outside and got her situated in the corvette.

I was behind the wheel in seconds and Sookie was asleep before we were even on the main road. Seeing her like that I was at peace for the first time that day, I was with my loves and this was just what I needed.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I am so sorry for the epic fail in getting this next chapter up for all of my loyal readers. My mom has been in the hospital and life as just been a little nutty, but we are good now. I have started the next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take as long to get out as this one. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

The two days following the Bartlett incident, both Sookie and I spent close to home and Sookie spent most of that time in bed. Seeing that thing again was very emotionally draining for her. I was tempted to call Dr. Ludwig and have her come over and check on Sookie, but Sookie insisted that she was fine, so I let it be.

When Sookie was feeling better, Adele and Fintan came over for a visit. Adele was quick to go to Sookie's side while Fintan stayed downstairs to talk to me. "I just wanted to let you know Eric that I took care of Jason. He was never told what had happened to Sookie, but he understands now and he's just as glad as the rest of us that that thing is dead."

"Has there been an official report on the cause of death yet."

"The authorities have ruled it an accident. Adele isn't even worried about any type of funeral service, but there is something that you need to know about." From Fintan's tone I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me, but I motioned for him to continue anyway. "The lawyer has already spoken to Adele about Bartlett's will. Everything in his personal account as well as a sizeable insurance policy was left to Sookie."

"That sick son of a bitch! I wish that it was still alive so I could kill it all over again. How much are we talking about?" I didn't think that Sookie would want anything to do with the money, but I was curious as to how much was left to her.

"The lawyer said just over sixty-five thousand dollars."

"I don't want it." We both turned and looked at Sookie standing in the doorway. "I don't want one red cent of that bastard's money. I don't care what you do with it, give it away, let it blow in the wind, hell burn it if you want, I don't care, just keep it away from me."

I went over and took her into my arms. "It's all right my love, we'll donate it to a shelter or an organization that helps children who were abused or molested. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"I'll take care of that for you Sookie so you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you Grandpa Fintan." She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "That brings me back to why I was coming in here in the first place, I was wondering if you would want to give me away along with Gran at our wedding."

He smiled and held her tighter. "I would be honored Sookie, thank you."

I heard a sniffle come from the doorway and I noticed that Adele was standing there with tears and a smile on her face. She was quick to wipe her tears away when she saw me looking. "Baby girl, why don't we go into the kitchen and fix supper together."

"Okay Gran. Did you want to come too Grandpa?"

"I'll be there in a minute, I need to speak with your Eric for a few more minutes."

"Okay." I went over and kissed my Sookie, then watched her and Adele disappear into the kitchen.

I could tell by the look on his face that I wasn't going like what he was about to tell me anymore than what he had already told me. "Niall wants Hadley's baby and the twins."

I could feel my anger and bloodlust quickly rising inside of me and I was quick to block it from Sookie so she wouldn't get overwhelmed. She'd been too worked up over the past few days and I didn't need to add to that. "Why does he want them?"

"He knows that all of the children possess the fairy spark. They are all half-lings, but with the spark they will have the same if not more fairy traits than Sookie. He wants to raise them in the Fae realm so their magic will be even greater as well as making sure they grow up strong to become breeders."

"WHAT!" I could not believe what I was hearing! He had sent me back here to save Sookie and now he wanted to take our children away from us. That was not going to happen. "Over my finally dead body." And since I was now truly immortal, there was no need to worry about that happening. "I need to push up my plans."

"What plans?"

"I was planning on bringing Hadley here after the wedding and honeymoon for the last trimester of pregnancy so that Sookie could have some time to bond with Hunter before he is born. I think Sookie and I both would be happier to have them closer now."

"How would you feel about me putting some wards up around here? I didn't think they were needed before since it was just you and Sookie. You are so protective of her and now with her powers emerging, she's even more safe, but Hadley doesn't have that. I want both of my granddaughters and all of my great-grandchildren to be safe."

"Of course, anything that you need. I should have asked you to set them up months ago."

"It's all right. I can get started on them right now." Fintan quickly disappeared outside, while I went into my office and started making phone calls. I called the five people that I had watching over Hadley; 2 witches, 2 daemons and a Were. Nobody had been near Hadley, but the Were that I had hired to stay close to her most of the time had noticed someone following he the past few days. At first he'd thought it was just a coincidence, but with my call he was sure now that it wasn't.

I was quick to arrange for Hadley to be brought here as soon as possible and I was lucky enough to find transportation to get her here by tonight. Now I just had to tell Sookie what was going on. Even though I was planning on bringing Hadley up here anyway, this was a lot sooner than I had planned. I had wanted to wait until after our honeymoon so that Sookie and I could have a little bit of time to ourselves before the birth of our children, but that wasn't happening now.

After I had finished with my arrangements, I went to go and check on Fintan. He had finished the wards as best he could until Hadley arrived, then he would be able to finish them completely. That was a weight off of my shoulders, but I still had to talk to Sookie about everything that was happening.

I wanted to talk to her before supper, but when Fintan and I went into the kitchen they were already finished cooking, so we sat down to eat. I tried to focus on the conversation about our upcoming wedding, but I couldn't get my mind off of Hadley. So many things could happen to her on the way down here, but I just had to have faith in my employees.

I could tell that Sookie noticed that I was distracted, but she didn't say anything about it. Adele and Fintan helped me clean up the kitchen while Sookie went into the living room to put up her swollen feet. It didn't take long for us to finish and they excused themselves to head home

I made my way into the living room to talk to Sookie with so many thoughts running through my head. This was suppose to be our peaceful time before the babies came and the peaceful life that Sookie had always wanted, but for some reason this just wasn't meant to be now. Maybe after the wedding, even with Hadley here we could have some peace, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen either.

I went into the living room to check on Sookie and I found her fast asleep on the sofa. I was going to leave her to rest and we would talk later when I noticed that she was becoming anxious through our bond. I could feel her pulse start to race and I knew that she was having a horrible nightmare.

I was quick to go to her and I gently lifted her into my arms and set her on to me lap. I sent all the calm that I could to her through our bond as I held her close to me. "It's all right my love, everything is all right. Nothing can ever hurt you with me here, I promise." I could feel her start to calm just a bit, but she was still feeling very upset. I couldn't let her stay like this, so I gently shook her awake. "Sookie, Lover wake up. It's okay my darling, I'm right here."

I watched as her eyes flew open and were quick to find my own. I smiled down at her to show her that everything was all right. She didn't smile back, she just threw her arms around me and held on to me as tightly as she could. She was trembling all over and I could smell her tears that were flowing down her cheeks. I hated it when she cried. "Sookie, tell me what has you so upset, please talk to me so that I can help you."

It took a few minutes for her to calm down enough so that she could speak. She curled up against my chest getting as close to me as possible before she spoke. "I'm sorry that I worried you Sweetie. It seems that seeing him again brought up some old nightmares from my other past."

I really didn't like the sound of that. "What were you dreaming about my love?"

I felt her tense up again, but she took a deep breath to try to stay calm. She pulled away just enough so that she could look me in the eye as she continued. "I was locked in the trunk in Jackson all over again." That's what I thought she was dreaming about. I wanted to murder Bill Compton for all the things that he had done to her even though technically he hadn't done them.

"Sookie, my sweet angel." I gently cupped her face in my hand. "That is not going to happen this time. Bill Compton is never going to touch you or even come near you ever again."

"I know that, I really do. You will always protect me."

"Yes I will, no matter what." We sat there for a while just holding each other with me rocking her gently. When she was finally fully calmed down I knew that it was time to tell her about Hadley's arrival in a few short hours. I debated whether or not I should tell her the whole reason behind this sudden visit because I knew that it would just upset her all over again, buy I wouldn't, I couldn't keep things from her anymore. I was going to be honest with her no matter what. "Sookie, there's something very important that we need to talk about."

"I'm not going to like what you are about to tell me, am I?"

"Part of it, no, the other part, I'm not sure about."

"Tell me the part your not sure about first."

"Okay. Your cousin Hadley is going to be arriving here in a few hours and she is going to be staying until Hunter is born."

"Oh. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Honestly, no because there are way more vampires here than where she was staying so she has more chances of getting in trouble here, but the other part of the explanation is why I'm bringing her up here now." I paused for a moment and took an unneeded breath before I continued. "When I was talking with Fintan before he informed me that Niall wants to take the children back to Fae and use them as breeders." I could feel the shock and anger and fear running through her. I hated Niall for making her feel like this. "I found out that someone has been following Hadley, so that's why she's coming to stay here with us. Fintan has started putting up wards for the house and if she wants to go out, I'll have Pam stay with her to keep her out of trouble."

She sat in my lap, her emotions all jumbled together for a few minutes before she became resolved and started peppering my face with kisses. "Oh Sweetie, I'm so excited now. I'm pissed at Niall for wanting to take our children and if he does it while I'm around he will not have the chance to try a second time, but I'm glad that Hadley's coming to stay. I've been worried that she could still get into trouble. I'll feel better when I see her for myself." She kissed me one more time on the lips, before jumping off my lap and heading for the stairs. "I have to get the guest room ready and call Gran to let her know what's going on. I love you."

"I love you too." I couldn't help but smile at her, but I was still worried about what Niall was planning to do to get our children. He had gone to a lot of trouble ending Brendan, Lochlan and Neave to keep Sookie safe, maybe he was considering this as payment for his services. But no matter what he thought I was not going to let him take my children.

I put thoughts of Niall to the side for now and followed my love upstairs to help her get the guest room ready. I found her dancing around the room as she was making the bed and I realized that I should have brought Hadley up sooner. It wasn't just Hadley that she wanted to see, she also wanted to be close to Hunter as well. She wanted to bond with him as much as possible before he was born.

It didn't take us long to get the room set up and Sookie insisted on going to the grocery store. Apparently we didn't have enough food in the house for two pregnant women. I think that she was just having a craving, but I wasn't about to argue with her.

It took us almost two hours to get through the grocery store and on the way home Sookie informed me that she was hungry again and wanted pizza and she wanted me to make sure there would be enough for when Hadley arrived later on. I was only to happy to oblige my Sookie.

Sookie dug into the pizza when we got home while I put away the groceries, then she was getting sleepy, so she went up to our room to nap before Hadley's arrival around midnight. I decided to try to get some work done from here while the house was still quiet.

I'd been working for about an hour and a half when my cell phone rang, "Pam, what can I do for you this evening?"

"You need to get your ass down here to Fangtasia Eric and I mean right the fuck now."

"Why? What has happened?"

"We have a guest and she says that she is not leaving until she sees you in person."

I had a really bad feeling about who was there. "Who is it Pam?"

"Queen Sophie-Anne."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I'm going to just say that real life is a bitch and let you get on with the story. Read and review, it makes me happy. Enjoy:)

* * *

FUCK! She was the last person that I needed or wanted to deal with right now. A what a convenient coincidence that she is visiting me the same night that Hadley is due to arrive. "What kind of a mood is she in Pam?"

"She has a calm demeanor, but anyone who knows her well knows that she is very unhappy."

"Dammit! I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and just sat there for a few moments running my hands through my hair in frustration. This was the last fucking thing that I needed to deal with right now. This pretty much put any form of peace and quiet that we could possibly hope for right out of the window.

I took a few minutes to organize my jumbled thoughts, then I made a phone call. I called Fintan and asked him to come over and stay with Sookie and Hadley this evening while I went to deal with this painful thorn in my side. He was more than happy to do this for me and said that he would be here shortly. Now I just had to tell Sookie.

I was about to stand up and go to her when I noticed that she was standing in the doorway watching me. "Hey Sweetie. What's going on? Our bond is filled with frustration, anger and irritation."

"Come here Lover, I have something very important that I have to tell you."

"Oh Jesus Eric, what is it now? Are we ever going to have any peace?"

"I don't know my love. Depending on what happens later on tonight, we may never have any peace ever again."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Sophie-Anne's at Fangtasia right now."

I could feel the panic start to build inside of Sookie. "Oh God Eric! She's here and Hadley's coming here. That can't be a coincidence. She knows! How does she know? She's going to take both me and Hadley and our babies. Oh God, I won't let her take us." There were tears streaming down her face and she was clinging to me.

I gently stroked her back and sent all of the calmness that I could to her through our bond. "Sookie my love, she isn't going to come anywhere near you, Hadley, or our children. I won't let her. Now Fintan is going to be here soon to watch over you and Hadley while I'm gone to deal with the queen."

"Eric, you can't go in there alone. What if she tried to take you to get to me?"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Remember Lover, I have a trick up my sleeve."

"Oh, you can day-walk. You could get out and nobody would even know."

"Well, that's true, but that wasn't the trick I was talking about. She won't even be able to touch me." I stood up and set her down in my chair. "Watch this Lover." I focused on the other side of the room and in seconds I was there without physically moving.

I could feel Sookie's worry turn to excitement. "Honey, when did you find out that you could do that?"

I didn't want to bring the thing up because it would upset my love, so I decided to be a vague as possible. "I discovered I could do this when I dealt with that little problem the other day." It only took her a moment to figure out what I meant. "So I'll be just fine."

"That's not going to keep me from being terrified the whole time that you're gone."

"You'll have Fintan here to keep your mind off of things and that Hadley will be here, so you'll be to busy to be worried."

"No I won't. Eric I want to come with you. I could wait in your office and listen in to what's going on."

"Sookie, no. I don't want you anywhere near that woman and her cronies. Please just stay here and relax."

"You really think that I am going to relax knowing that my future husband and the father of my babies is walking into the proverbial lion's den? You're nuts! I am going to pace every inch of this house and worry myself sick until you are back home with me." I could feel my love's distress building inside of her, so I sent her calm and comfort to her through our bond. "Stop that!"

"Stop what Lover?"

"Stop using our bond to try and calm me down because it's not going to work tonight." She reached up and took my face in her hands. "Eric, you are walking into the lion's den. You have no idea what she wants, what she's doing here, what she knows and how many vampires she has brought with her. You shouldn't go in there alone."

"Sookie, Pam is going to be there and everything is going to be fine. Plus I am indestructible. She can try to silver and stake me, but it won't work. If she even tries to do any of that I will take her out." I could feel Pam's anxiety building just as I heard Fintan pop into the kitchen. "Fintan is here, so I have to go now Lover."

She threw here arms around me and clung to me tightly. "If you don't come home to me Eric Northman, I'm going to be so pissed at you."

I couldn't help but laugh at my Sookie even as I could smell tears running down her face. "I promise that I will come back to you as soon as I can. I may be a king when I do so, just so you know."

"I don't care if you come back as the first vampire Pope, just as long as you come back."

I chuckled again as I practically pried her arms from around me. "I'll be back just as soon as I can." I leaned down and kissed her deeply before handing her off to Fintan who had entered the room, then I popped myself to Fangtasia.

I popped into the parking lot near the back door. I messed my hair up a bit and my clothes to make it look like I had flown here, then I slipped through the back door.

I walked into the bar area with my usual swagger while I took in my surroundings. Instead of being smart and bringing extra guards, she only brought her children with her; Andre, Wybert and Sigebert. There were no vampires outside that I could detect, so she was either very confident that she would get whatever it was she wanted from me or she was feeling the need to exert her power over someone and decided that that someone should be me.

"Your Majesty, what brings you to my humble establishment this fine evening?"

"Northman, I have heard a vicious rumor that you are planning on marrying a human. I couldn't believe such lies, so I decided to come here and find out the truth for myself."

"I hate to tell you this Your Majesty, but in less than two weeks time I truly am planning on marrying a human woman. We met here at my club, we fell in love quickly, we are already bonded by the knife and now we are going to get married in the eyes of the human government."

She was actually stunned. It was a funny sight to see, but I kept my amusement to myself. "Is this some kind of joke? The Eric Northman that I've known for over a hundred years would have never gotten this close to a blood bag." I pushed down the growl that tried to escape at her words as she slithered over to me. She had her hand up and was going to touch me, but that was not about to happen, I quickly stepped back out of her reach.

I was expecting her to be put off by my action, but she wasn't, she actually smiled coyly up at me. "Oh Eric, don't be like that." I couldn't feel the eyes of her lap dogs on me, but I wasn't worried.

"Sophie, what is it that you needed from me besides finding out about my up coming marriage?"

"Yes, I'm actually expecting someone else to join us tonight who has been doing some reconnaissance for me."

That left a knot in my stomach, but I didn't let it show. "Who would that be Your Majesty?"

"Well, he's actually arriving right about now."

I listened with my vampire hearing as a Cadillac pulled into the parking lot. I'd been so focused on keeping Sophie-Anne at bay that I hadn't even noticed it getting close. I had a good idea who it was and if it was who I thought it was and if he had been in town for any length of time, this could be very bad.

I listened as the lone vampire got out of the car and I could smell him the second he walked in the door. Apparently there was no getting away from him. "Hello Sheriff Northman."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been in a bit of a funk, but hopefully I can get back on track now. Just so you know, no matter how long it takes, I will finish all my stories. So read enjoy and leave me some love!

* * *

Bill fucking Compton! The thorn in my side that wouldn't go away no matter what I do. I could smell that he had been to Merlotte's tonight. Shit! Depending on what Compton had dug up while there and what he had already and what he was now planning on telling the Queen, there was most certainly going to be bloodshed here tonight.

I stood there letting my sheriff side shine through, even though on the inside I was nervous and more worried than I'd ever been before. "Compton, amazing to see you away from court, but not away from the queen's apron strings." That earned me three chuckles from the queen's lap dogs and convinced me to continue. "Shouldn't you have checked in with me if you are planning to stay here in my area?"

"I've given him a free pass on that. He's been around here for a few days working for me. He's kept to himself and won't be here much longer." She turned to Billy Boy. "So what have you found out so far Mr. Compton?"

I watched that stupid smirk appear on his face and I knew that he was about to say something that I wasn't going to like. It took everything I had to hold myself back from grabbing my nearest sword strapped behind my throne and just ending him. I just needed to stay calm and bide my time, for now at least.

"Well Your Majesty, it seems that Sheriff Northman has been keeping secrets from you." I glanced over at Pam as panic washed over her face, but it was gone before anyone else had noticed. "It appears that his Miss Stackhouse has quite the reputation in the neck of the woods. Most of the rednecks out in Bon Temps think that she's crazy, but there was a young man at the local watering hole tonight who I found to be very helpful and full of information. I believe that his name is Jason Stackhouse." Oh fuck, this just kept getting worse by the moment. "It appears that Sheriff Northman's human is a telepath."

My hand was twitching for my sword as I watched the glee wash over Sophie-Anne's face. "Eric, you have been a very naughty boy keeping such a valuable asset all to your selfish self. No, I absolutely must meet her now. Go and summon my newest asset here for my inspection."

This was what I had been afraid of all along. I could feel my anger build inside of me, but I managed to block it from Sookie. She had enough on her plate right now without having to worry about me and what I was about to do here. "My Sookie is not an ASSET!" I used my new power and popped to my sword. I was quick to unsheathe my sword, then popped back and took the head's of the queen's children, only leaving her and Mr. Compton alive, so to speak. I sent Pam a silent command to chain up Billy Boy as I dealt with our soon to be former monarch.

I stood before Sophie with my sword pressing into her neck. She already was feeling the pain from losing her children, but I didn't care. "You silly, stupid girl. You are heartless and have never known love in your entire existence. My Sookie means more to me than anything ever has and ever will. Her love makes me stronger, not weaker." I pressed my blade deeper into her neck. "She has blessed me with her love and will soon bless me with two of the most perfect children in the world and yes, they are my biological children.

"It seems that no matter what I do, you still try and come after my Sookie. Maybe if you had come to me instead of that idiot Compton and been a sneaky bitch about everything then we might have been able to make some kind of arrangement, but not now. Now I get to make my love a queen." With very little pressure needed, I pressed my blade even farther into her neck and was quick to remove her head. I quickly stepped back so not to be covered in goop as the former queen of Louisiana slopped to the ground.

I stood there and surveyed the surrounding mess. This had all been the last thing that I had wanted to do for me or Sookie, but this is what had to be done.

I watched Pam come back into the room from the basement where she had taken Compton. She had blood on the and a smile on her face. "He is still alive, right Pam?"

"For the most part." She stopped a few feet away and looked around. "So, what are we going to do now your Majesty?"

I cringed at hearing my child call me that, but I was going to have to get used to it. Our lives were about to change and any peace that we might have had was now gone. "Right now I am going to go home to my Sookie and break this news to her, then I have some important phone calls to make."

"Is there going to be any backlash over what was done here tonight?"

"I doubt it. Sophie-Anne never should have been queen to begin with. I was asked to take over, but I didn't want it at the time, I still don't want to be king, but now I don't have a choice."

"For what it's worth, I think that you'll make a great king and our Sookie will make a great queen."

"Our Sookie?"

"She makes you happy, she's giving you a family and she's been a good friend to me. She's just as much my Sookie as she is yours. Now go home and drop this latest bombshell on her." I didn't want to do it, but I new she was right, so I quickly popped myself home, surely leaving Pam there gapping like a fish.

I had barely landed on my feet when Sookie jumped into my arms. "Oh Baby, I'm so glad that you are home." She peppered kisses all over my face. "Don't you ever meet with that horrible woman ever again without me and don't you ever shut down the bond again, I don't like not feeling you."

"Lover, neither of those will be a problem any more."

She pulled away to look at me as I held her up at eyelevel. "Why, what happened?"

"I had to end her and her children. She wanted you and I wasn't about to let that happen."

Sookie slid her arms around my neck and held me as tight as she could. "My wonderful knight in shining armor." She pulled back and took my face in her hands. "My King."

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "My Queen." I went to deepen the kiss when another voice entered the room.

"Hey Sook, are there any pickles in the kitchen? I'm having a real hankerin' for…" She stopped short when she saw us and her mouth dropped open. "Holy moley!"

Sookie slowly slid down to the floor and went over to snap her cousin out of her stupor. "Hey, get those thoughts out of you mind right now. He is mine." I could see that Sookie had done something to get Hadley's thoughts off of me and onto something else. "That's better. Hadley, this is my fiancée Eric Northman, Eric, this is my cousin Hadley Delahoussaye."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Northman."

"The same her Hadley, but please call me Eric. We are going to be family soon after all."

"All right Eric."

"Hadley, why don't I show you where the pickles are while Eric goes upstairs and gets cleaned up." She quickly escorted Hadley from the room and I took her suggestion and headed upstairs for a shower.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed and straight into our bathroom. I turned on the shower to warm up the water, then I quickly removed my clothes. Instead of putting them in the hamper, I put them right into the trash. The smell of Sophie would never come out, so I made the small sacrafice to get rid of them

I had barely stepped under the scalding hot water when I heard the door open and Sookie slipped inside. I could tell from the bond that she was just here to talk and right now I was fine with that right now. There were a lot of things that were going through my mind and Sookie's as well.

I listened as she grunted her way up onto the counter before she spoke. "Eric, are you going to be in trouble for killing the queen?"

"No Lover. The Ancient Pythoness never wanted her to take the throne in the first place. She has wanted me to be king and now she is finally getting what she wants. I have never wanted the responsibility and all the bullshit that comes with the job, but I want our family safe more than I don't want to be king. It will be a lot of work for awhile, but hopefully with Pam's help, I can have this state up and running the way it should have been the whole time in no time at all."

"Are we going to have to move to New Orleans?"

That was something that I hadn't thought about before. We were just getting settled here. We were making this our home where we were going to raise our children. "I don't think that that will be necessary Lover. We'll still have to keep the queen's compound in New Orleans or somewhere else in the city, but I don't see why we can't keep this place as our main residence."

"Are our children going to be safe?"

I was able to answer that question without hesitation and hopefully I was being completely truthful. "Yes. Nobody and nothing is ever going to hurt you or our children."

I heard her slip off the counter and I could feel relief wash over her. "Okay, I'm going to get Hadley settled for the night, then I'm going to bed."

"Alright Lover. I have some calls to make after this and then I will join you."

"Okay. I love you Eric."

"I love you too." I listened as she slipped out the door and I was left to my shower and my thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Basically I fail at updating. I have had this ready for awhile, but just haven't typed it up until now. I'd say i'll try not to wait so long on the next chapter, but i haven't started it yet, but i'm feeling inspired again and hopefuly the reviews i know my lovelies will leave on this chapter will help even more so enjoy and leave me some love!

CHAPTER 28

I was quick to finish my shower, then I holed myself up in my office. The calls that I had to make took me less time than I expected. The Ancient Pythoness had foreseen this and was expecting my call. She was ecstatic about the new change in the monarchy. She promised that my transition from sheriff to king would run smoothly and painless. I wanted to believe her, but I had a feeling that some of our kind were not going to take kindly to having a human as there queen and Sookie was definitely going to be my queen.

My next call was to Rasul, one of the former queen's guards, but also a loyal friend to me. He'd had eyes and ears in the queen's compound for me for years now. He had also been expecting my call. He'd already heard from the AP about the changes taking place in the monarchy. He'd already started weeding out any untrustworthy vampires and anyone unwilling to see myself and my bride to be as monarchs.

From everything that I learned from Rasul, everything was starting to come together well and it had only been a few hours. I had a feeling that the AP had started things in motion long before this night. I also had the feeling that she knew that I'd come back from the future and was waiting for me start changing things. I would have appreciated a little heads up about all of this, but the AP was good at keeping things to himself.

After instructing Rasul to get the former queen's compound ready for visitors, I hung up and called each of the remaining sheriffs requesting their presence in one weeks time at the royal compound. I didn't know if we would be keeping it or finding something else more suitable, but that would be something I would discuss with Sookie first.

I knew that I was cutting everything close with our wedding, but I wanted to get as much taken care of as possible so that she and I could enjoy our honeymoon. I'd been planning for us to visit Sweden for a few weeks to show her where I lived as a human, but now I thought that maybe a week in a tropical setting would be better with everything going on right now. I would take my Sookie and our children to Sweden when they are a bit older.

Now that it was colder here, someplace warm would be the ideal location to take my Lover. She would be able to enjoy the sun and soak up some vitamin D for her and our babies.

Hopefully I could convince Pam to watch out for Hadley while we were gone. Even with Sophie-Anne out of the picture, there was still Niall to contend with. I still wasn't sure what his plan was, but I wasn't to take any chances.

I made one last call to Pam letting her know what my plans were for the kingdom and what I needed her to arrange for the upcoming trip to New Orleans and my honeymoon. She was more than happy to see to those plans and to watch out for Hadley while we were gone. That only cost me three new pairs of shoes and two new outfits including accessories. It was a small price to pay.

I made a few notes on what I needed to accomplish over the next few weeks, then I made my way upstairs to bed.

I couldn't help stopping outside of the guestroom that Hadley was staying in and slipping inside. I went over and knelt down next to the bed. I sent out a little mental glamour to make sure that she stayed asleep, then rested my hands on my growing son. "Hello my boy, this is your father. I can hardly wait for you and your brother and sister to come into the world. Your mother is giving me something that I never dreamed I could have ever again.

"I'm going to promise you now that no matter what I'm going to be there for all three of you no matter what. I missed out on so much when it came to my human children, I am not going to make those same mistakes again. I am going to be the best father that I can be and I will love, no I already love all of you will all that I am." I gently stroked the baby bump and I was met with a good, strong kick. I smiled as I leaned down and gently kissed where the kick came from. "Goodnight my son. Sleep well and grow strong." I placed one more kiss on my growing son, before standing up, slipping out of the room and heading down the hall to our bedroom.

I slipped into our room and found my Lover fast asleep. I was glad to see here resting after all the stress that she'd been under lately. After our wedding I was going to make sure that she and I would have at least a little bit of peace and quiet.

I walked over to the bed and gently slid in next to Sookie. I gently rested my head and hand on her growing baby belly. I could hear the swiftly beating hearts of my son and daughter. In that instant I wished that Hunter was nestled in there with them. I wanted the three of them to be as close as possible, but I was afraid that Hunter would always feel like an outsider having not come from my Sookie's womb.

"Baby, that's not going to happen." I looked up and saw my Sookie looking down at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you my love. I just needed some bonding time with our children."

"It's okay." She reached down and started running her fingers through my hair. "We will give all three of our children equal love and attention."

"Were you reading my mind again Lover?"

"You were practically screaming that thought at me. I couldn't help but hear you. Plus I don't like it when you beat yourself up like that. All three of these babies are going to be happy and loved. And they'll be bragging to their friends when they're older about their big, Viking, daddy."

"And all the little boys will want to come over to see their beautiful mother."

"I don't know about that. I might not bounce back to what I looked like before."

"It doesn't matter, you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me and our children."

"You know, we really should start seriously thinking about names for our babies."

"That sounds like an excellent idea my love." I could tell her about my plans in the morning. Right now focusing on our children sounded like a really good idea.

"Goodie!" I helped her sit up and she grabbed her baby name book from her nightstand. She got comfortable, then opened the book. "Now, do we want to go with something traditional or unique? Do we want a certain culture name or just any old name that we like?"

"Why don't we just start with some random manes to see if we like them, then if we don't find anything that way, we can look for something more specific."

"That sounds good." She opened the book on her lap, looked up and pointed to a name. "First name for our daughter could be Danielle. It's Hebrew and French and it means God is my judge."

"Danielle Northman. I like it, but I think that we should keep looking to see if we like something else."

"Okay." She marked that page and flipped to another. We went through several other names: Gillian, Jamie, Kayla, Tiana, Bree, Alyssa, and those were just the ones we liked.

We wrote down the list of favorite girls names, then moved onto boys names: Xavier, Alexander, Ethan, Hamilton, Gunnar, Ryder, Samuel and Sookie's additions of Corbett, Mitchell, and Jason.

We had our lists, but I could tell that my Sookie was starting to fade and I was feeling a bit fatigued myself after everything that had happened tonight.

Sookie put her book and our lists aside and we curled up together in bed and were soon asleep with our children nestled between us.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Basically my updating had sucked as of late. Real life is a bitch, and I've been in a bit of a funk lately, but hopefully I can pull myself out of it. Anywho I will shut up now and let you read on. Enjoy and leave me some love.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before my Sookie, so I decided to make her breakfast in bed; waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, toast, bacon, sausage, milk and orange juice. I was tempted to make just enough for Sookie and myself, but I wasn't about to let my son suffer just because his mother was a nuisance. I left plenty for her warming in the oven with a note before heading upstairs to wake my beloved.

I slipped into our room and found Sookie sitting up in bed talking to our children. "And your daddy is going to be the best daddy ever. He was a Viking you know and he is so brave and strong and handsome."

"Lover, why are you talking me up to our children?" I went over and set the tray on the bed, then slipped back in under the covers.

"I'm not telling them anything that isn't true. You're their daddy and their protector and they need to know that." Her attention was quickly turned to the breakfast that I'd prepared for us. She let out when of her sexy food moans with her first bite. "Oh Sweetie, this is delicious. I never knew that you were such a good cook."

"It's only something that I have recently picked up. I'm glad that you're enjoying everything." I paused and took a bite of my own before continuing. "Sookie, there are certain things that we need to discuss and take care of before our wedding."

She swallowed the bite in her mouth before she spoke. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"It's nothing bad, it just things involving our taking over Louisiana."

"Okay, you talk and I'll eat."

"Of course my love." I filled her in on everything that I'd discovered from Rasul and about our upcoming trip to New Orleans. I had been a little uncertain about her reaction since I hadn't run my decision by her first, but she surprised me with her reaction.

"Can Gran come with us?"

"Of course my angel. Did you want Hadley to come as well?"

"Yeah I do. Oh my gosh, Gran doesn't even know Hadley's here yet. I know she'll want to see her and spend time with her and I don't want to be too far away from Hunter right now."

"Is something wrong Lover?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that I need to keep him close."

"Okay, it will be our first family vacation."

"Will we have time to shop and see some sites while we're down there? I still need more things for the nursery and more furniture for the house and I know that New Orleans will have a much better selection than even Shreveport does."

"We will make the time my love. I want you to have anything and everything that your heart desires."

"You are too good to me Eric Northman."

"You are giving me everything I have ever wanted, but never thought was possible. How could I not do everything in my power to make you happy." I leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "You are my love, my life, and soon you will be my wife and my queen and I can hardly wait."

We spent the next two days preparing for our trip to New Orleans. We were going down earlier in the day so we could have a little time to look around before the vampire politics took over.

Adele, Fintan, and Jason were coming with Pam, Hadley, Sookie and I. Everyone was excited, but I had a bad feeling about this trip. I don't know what had brought this feeling on, but the minute we arrived at the airport in Shreveport I felt like we were being followed, but I couldn't find anything suspicious.

When we were on the plane and in the air I pulled Fintan aside while the girls were discussing the wedding and Jason was preoccupied with the bar. "Fintan, have you sensed any fairies lurking nearby or anyone following you lately?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling about going to New Orleans and I just can't shake it. I feel like something is going to happen, I just don't know what it is."

"You trust that feeling Eric. I know that your instincts have served you well during your years. I will also keep vigilant around the girls. Nothing will happen to them or your children Eric, I swear to this." That made me feel somewhat comforted, but I still had a bad feeling in my gut.

After Fintan went back to the girls I stayed behind and made some phone calls. I called every contact I could think of with ties to the Fae to see if I could get ahead of what might possibly on the horizon. None of them knew anything, but I had a feeling that Niall was not far away, I just needed to know what he was up to.

We landed in New Orleans at the royal compound just before noon. The staff had been working double time to get everything ready for our arrival. Some of the guest rooms still needed attention, but the living room, my office, the master bedroom and three guest rooms were ready for our arrival. I knew that Sookie would want to turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery and add her own touches to the rooms once we were settled, but I would leave that up to her.

The staff was surprised when I walked inside in broad daylight, but they were wise to keep their thoughts to themselves. They showed us to our rooms and were quick to unpack our things.

After everything was put away and I had shown Sookie around the upstairs we all met up in the living room to see what everyone's plans were. Adele was excited to visit the New Orleans Botanical Garden and with a little Fae influence Hadley was convinced to go with her and Fintan. Jason decided he wanted to check out Bourbon Street, so that left just me and my Sookie.

I pulled my lover down onto my lap on the sofa. "And what would you like to do my love?" I was sliding my hand up her thigh to show her what I had in mind for our afternoon.

She smiled at me, but was quick to pull my hand away. "As tempting as you are Sweetie, these little ones are hungry."

"Of course my love. What would you and the little ones like for lunch?"

"Oysters!"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at her excitement over slimy shellfish. "Really?" She nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. "You do know that they're an aphrodisiac, don't you?"

"Don't really care. Babies want oysters, NOW!"

"Okay Lover, we will get you some oysters."

"Yay!" I called down for a car and driver and within minutes we were on our way to the Acme Oyster House.

Less than then twenty minutes later we were walking inside and I watched as my Sookie was quick to take a seat at the bar. As soon as the gentleman walked up to her she was quick to order three dozen oysters with a big bottle of hot sauce. I sat down next to her and ordered a dozen of my own. This was definitely going to be a new experience for me.

The smell of the ocean was heavy in the restaurant, but Sookie didn't seem to mind in the least. Her oysters were barely set down in front of her before she loaded them with hot sauce and was devouring them like this was her last meal. I was a bit more subdued with my own oysters.

I lifted one to my nose and it had a fishy smell to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. It looked a bit on the slimy side, but Sookie didn't seem to mind, so I went for it.

I poured it into my mouth and it just slid down my throat. It was quite slimy, but it wasn't as unpleasant as I had expected. "These are actually quite good my love."

I looked over at her and she was already more than half way through her third dozen. She managed to stop long enough to talk to me. "Try them with some hot sauce or the cocktail sauce. It makes them even better." She finished off the rest of her oysters, then ordered three dozen more.

"Sookie, don't you think that you should have something else besides the oysters?"

"Sure. I'm hoping that you'll take me for beignets after this."'

She had the sweetest smile on her face and I just couldn't say no to her. "Anything for you my love."

We continued eating our oysters for another half an house before heading over to Café Du Monde for beignets. The beignets were much more enjoyable than the oysters.

After we were both full Sookie wanted to walk around the French Quarter for a bit to stretch her legs and work off some of the calories from lunch. I was definitely okay with that.

As we walked hand in hand through the quarter and dipping into a couple of shops making purchases for our children, for the first time I really felt like Sookie and I were a normal couple. Never at any time in our previous past had I ever felt like this before. I like it a lot and I wanted to keep that feeling, but I knew that I was asking too much. I would just take what I could get for now until it was time to go back to reality.


End file.
